Running Can Only Get You So Far
by Surf-kat2
Summary: Clarissa Nightingale was always running away. Away from the law, away from her mother, away from the Prince. But when she unknowingly gets caught up in a series of events leading her on the most spectacular journey of her life, will she finally have found something to run towards? What about a certain thief that she can't help but be drawn to? Allan/OC
1. Will You Tolerate This Part I

**Hey, to anyone who's going to read this! Thanks for reading, first of all! Reviews are always welcomed :)! This is my second story, so I hope everyone likes it! It's going to follow pretty close to the series! I love BBC, but, sadly, I don't own any of the characters except my two OC's!**

Will You Tolerate This? PART I

Running. Always running. Why can't I ever catch a break? Rest, have some good food? Because I was an outlaw; well, sort of. Long story. Too long to explain right now. Doesn't really matter anyways. None of it does. Doesn't matter that my knuckles are white from clutching the scroll so tightly. Doesn't matter that I disgraced my mother and most of my family on her side. I didn't much like them anyway. Who cares about being in a position of power anyhow? I sure don't. It's much better being a thief and a liar; there's less rules, less politics. More freedom. That was what I wanted more than anything else in the whole world. Freedom. It's the unspoken truth about all outlaws. They all crave freedom. That's why their outlaws, after all. Yet, here I am, risking my life for a piece of paper that's important to someone else. And for what? A bag of cash. Money. I hate money; it turns the best men into whimpering fools.

"Clara, they're gaining on us!" I was brought back to reality by my sisters shout. I risked a glance back; the sheriff's men were, indeed, gaining on us. I redirected my attention to the upcoming fork in the road.

"Split up, meet at the inn on the corner of Pitt's street at seven. In Nottingham." I added as an afterthought and my sister shot me the 'I'm not stupid' look. I grinned and shook my head at her hotheadedness. Although hothead was rather fitting due to her fiery red hair that fell in perfect waves and was cut off around her shoulders due to a unexpected haircut by Sir Guy of Gisborne. It had only been two weeks so the hair hadn't really started to grow back yet. I got lucky that time and managed to escape.

On the outside, my sister was perfect. Flawless, even. She had flawless pale skin with a small nose and big forest green eyes that were highlighted by her perfectly sculpted brown eyebrows. Her high cheekbones and full pink lips just topped off her perfection. Back home, suitors would fall over each other for her, but she'd have none of them. Because inside, she was almost too much like mother. She was defiant and traitorous if it meant saving her own skin. She was a lot of fun to be around and laugh with, but under fear or pressure; she could turn on you. In one word, cowardly. It was just one of the ways we were different. My sister liked to say I had a hero complex. I could never leave anyone in trouble or in fear. Well, I could, and I have countless times before, but I hated myself for days after I did it.

We did share the same forest green eyes, though. Although my mother used to like hers better. She said mine held too much compassion whereas my sisters were colder. Funny though, I was always the clever one. When we were in a situation, I was the one that got us out alive. I could never figure out why my mother liked my sister better. In my eyes I was just as pretty, though maybe a little less exotic. My brown hair flowed in waves to my mid back and always seemed to be windblown (probably due to all the running I do). We shared the same sculpted brown eyebrows and small nose, though hers was a bit bigger than mine. I was a tad tanner than her and my cheeks were a bit less flushed. We shared the same full pink lips, high cheekbones and flawless skin. I was kinder than my sister, not by much I'll give you, but kinder none the less. I've done things I'm not proud of, but who hasn't? Besides, it's not like suitors weren't fawning over me. Granted, I turned them all away as well. I do share my sisters fiery personality. That runs in the family.

"Clare!" She hissed and I was once again snapped out of my thoughts. We had reached the fork in the road. Without hesitating, I ran left and she ran right. My road was rather bumpy and overgrown with bushes and branches. With a grace that one can only get by pickpocketing and thieving for five years, I avoided all possible twisted ankles. I pushed myself harder and ran faster, knowing the horses might have a tough time with the roots jutting out from the ground. I needed to find a safe hiding place for the scroll incase I was caught. My eye caught a nearby tree with a small opening at it's roots. I stopped only long enough to stuff the scroll and my bag in it and hide them both from view before I started running again.

I contemplated drawing my bow but then decided against it. It would only slow me down and besides the horses were only thirteen meters or so behind me. I could hear the men yelling at me to stop, but the sound of the twang of the bow releasing an arrow was worse. I ducked and the arrow whizzed past my right ear. To my horror, I saw the road cut off into a cliff. I did a quick mental calculation in my mind. If I jumped from most of the cliffs in Sherwood forest I would survive, but what if this was one of the few that I would die. The hoofs were thundering yards from me. I made a split second decision. Sending a quick prayer to God, I jumped.

My terrifying cliff turned out to be a full six meters. Scary, I know. I ended up in a murky pond. I quickly dove under the water, trying to hide in it's dark depths. My lungs were burning and I knew I didn't have much air left. I had to surface lest I kill myself. I internally groaned and silently kicked my way to the surface. As soon as my head was above water, I felt a hand grasp my hair and drag me onto land.

"We've got her, Sir!" One of the guards reported as the others parted for Sir Guy to make his way to me. I didn't even bother to try to look presentable; I just lay there gasping like a fish out of water. At least I wasn't wearing one of those wretched corsets. Instead I was dressed in a delightful cross between mens garments and women's garments. I wore black pants that hugged my legs and a light blue puffy shirt. I wore a black corset like item around my stomach. By far my favorite item of clothing were my black, knee high boots. I had a secret supply of arrows strapped to the side of my right boot, seeing as I was right handed. My bow was strapped in my left boot. My bow was specially made so that it could fold in on itself, making it no bigger than a foot or as big as a normal bow. It was specially made. A birthday gift from my father, in fact. Surprisingly, although I am good with the bow, it is not the weapon I would choose for myself if it came down to a fight. I am too in love with the double swords. I am ambidextrous. My parents were the highest of lords, so I was given all the finest weapons. My two swords are halves to a hole sword. It was as if someone took a very thick sword and sliced in in half. The really convenient part of it was that it fit into one slightly larger than normal, leather sword sheath that was currently strapped to my back.

Sir Guy loomed over me condescendingly, as if I wasn't worth a second of his oh so precious time. I looked at him blankly, carefully controlling my anger. My gaze swept across the guards who all had there swords at my throat.

"Fancy a swim, Gents?" I asked with a cocky grin. And was promptly yanked up by my hair, handcuffed, and thrown in a cage in the back of a cart. A cover was thrown over me.

"Wait! Where am I going?" I yelled at them, feigning fear. I knew exactly where I was going, but any little piece of information would help.

"Don't worry. We're gonna reunite you with your little friend." I closed my eyes and slumped against the bars of my temporary cell in defeat. They caught her. Damn it. Oh well. It's easier to escape somewhere if your already inside. On the other hand I hate going to the dungeons they always smell so musty and dingy. I gave an involuntary shudder followed almost immediately by a mental scolding. Why was I so on edge all of a sudden? I couldn't really help it though. I keep having this weird feeling something is about to happen. Something big. That coupled with the weird dreams I've been having about running threw the forest. Always the same dream. I have this necklace on; it sort of looks like a piece of bark with carvings in it. Sometimes I'm fingering it, deep in thought, about what I do not know. I sighed. Whatever, just stupid dreams.

We arrived at the castle too soon for my tastes. I was briefly dragged in front of the sherif, an ugly, bald guy just long enough for him to say 'hang her' and wave his hand dismissively in my direction causing my blood to boil in anger.

"Here we are, Miss." I let out a cruel laugh at the guards manners. He looked at me confusedly and I could almost feel Gisborne rolling his eyes behind us. We stood in a room with cells to every side of us forming a half octagon, leaving room for the door of course. There was a tortured scream from somewhere to my right. Inside I cringed, but I held my face impassive.

"Is that going to go on all night? Because I don't think I could get any sleep if he keeps that up." I informed both guards and Gisborne. I think I saw a flicker of disbelief in the guard's eyes, but it was gone quickly. The scream was cut off and a man was dragged out of the room barely conscious. He looked to be in his late fifties and missing quite a few teeth. I felt pity, but again refused to show any emotion. I looked up at the guard to my left. "Shoot me, but I think that guy might need urgent medical help." I announced as he was dragged into his cell. "And maybe a psychiatrist too." I muttered. I heard sniggering from some of the cells. I looked at my fellow prisoners. In the cell all the way to the left there was the old man I'd just seen. The cell next to him contained three boys. Two of them were brothers, I would guess. From Locksley by the looks of them. The other one, I would think was also from Locksley, but he didn't seem to share the brotherly connection that the younger and older boy had. I guessed I would go in the empty cell next to them. And last but not least, the cell to the right contained a man that looked to be around my age. He had short, messy dirty blonde hair from what I could see. He stood about three inches taller than me and was dressed in outlaw getup. I immediately identified him as a thief and a liar. Even though a shadow covered most of his face, I could tell he was roguishly handsome in a sort of annoying way. I blinked those thoughts away and focused on the rest of the room.

I was briefly searched for weapons and I saw the surprise as my twin daggers were found stuffed up my sleeves. They were removed along with their scabbards. They started laughing when they looked at my tiny bow I just cocked my head to the side and regarded them, making them a bit uncomfortable. Their laughter turned into nervous coughing and then stopped. They took my arrows and my twin swords and scabbard off my back. I felt oddly light without my weapons.

Taking my attention away from the guards, I immediately noticed a drainage in the middle of the room. Making a mental note of the possible escape route, I continued to survey the dingy room. No other way out except for the door and fat chance I was going to have with that. Sewer pipe it is then. I wrinkled my nose. I hate when we take the sewage exits. We always smell so bad afterward and we never have time for a bath. Great. Today is just going to be one of those days.

"So, which one of these hellholes are you so benevolently renting to me for the night?" I asked with false cheerfulness. I was promptly cuffed in the back of the head by Gisborne and the guards walked me to my cell.

"Here we are, ma'am." I looked up at the guard's handsome blue eyes and fluttered my own eyes.

"Are you this nice to all the condemned or am I special?" I asked coyly. Even through the helmet I saw his cheeks go red. I heard someone laugh and realized it was the boy on the right. The one who's face I still cannot see. I was grabbed by the hair and thrown into the cell. I promptly rushed up and to the cell door but it was slammed in my face. "Oi! Watch the hair! My mom did it special for my date with the gallows!" I called after them. "Assholes." I muttered. I was just starting to move away from the cell door when Gisborne came storming back and grabbed me by the throat, lifting me clean off the ground. I grabbed his wrist, trying to take some of the strain off my neck. He was breathing hard in anger.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked with a strangled laugh. I was throw backward as he released me and landed rather roughly on my back. I groaned as I rolled upward so I was sitting on my butt.

"No, the gallows will take care of that at dawn when you dangle." Gisborne said with a cruel laugh. I let out a cruel laugh of my own.

"Looking forward to it." I grinned, ignoring all the disbelieving stares of my fellow condemned. Gisborne paused at the top of the steps.

"You know, the deepest circles of hell are reserved for traitors and murderers." He told me before opening the door.

"I'll see you there, then!" I called after him.

As soon as the door slammed shut though, I lost my cool. I slammed both hands into the metal bars, not caring about the sharp pain that ran through my wrist and up my arm. I leaned up against the bars and slid down until I was sitting on the hard stone floor with my back pressed uncomfortably against the bars. This is how my prison escapes usually go. First, I get angry and that helps me formulate a plan. I already had half an idea, so that was something.

"There is a man. My dad said he'll get us out of our punishment, and he might be able to rescue you as well." I looked up to see one of the brothers speaking. It was the younger brother. He was boyishly handsome, but he couldn't have been older than eighteen. He had brown hair and dark eyes accompanied by dark eyebrows. His hair was raggedly so it fell to his eyebrows but was overall shortish. He wore peasants clothes, that is, a simple brown, baggy, long sleeved shirt, baggy pants, and busted up shoes. A ghost of a smile touched my lips at his hopeful look.

"And, tell me, does this hero have a name?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow.

"Robin of Locksley they call him. He's the lord of Locksley." Both my eyebrows rose in surprise at this.

"He's from the Holy Land, then? That's interesting, very interesting, in fact." I said, staring in the direction Gisborne had left. So that was why he was so angry as of late. Marian. I shook my head so as to clear my thoughts. "And what would your name be?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Luke. Luke Scarlet. This is my brother Will Scarlet. We're from Locksley." I nodded thoughtfully.

"You Dan's kids?" I asked and the boy nodded.

"You know my father?"

"I met him once. Long time ago. I doubt he remembers me." I said, shaking my head. I hope he doesn't. The meeting wasn't exactly on the best of circumstances.

"I think he will. You look like a person that would be rather hard to forget." I looked up as Luke's face flushed. I hadn't pinned him as a person who readily spoke his mind. His brother looked mildly surprised as well. I was silent for a moment before laughing and pulling myself up from the ground. I liked this kid.

"Thank you, Luke Scarlet." I said, grinning. There was a moment of silence before I decided to break it. "So, what's a charming boy like you doing in a prison cell?" His face went red again and I laughed.

"Me and my brother, we stole some bread from the bakery." He told me, and I felt my heart squeeze. The dangle for a couple loaves of bread? That didn't seem fair. Then again life is always so much fairer. Note the sarcasm. "We're terribly sorry! We were so hungry! And our father's hand!" I realized he had mistook my scowl to be directed at him.

"I would have probably done the same thing." I wouldn't have gotten caught, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "What happened to your father's hand?" I asked suddenly, intrigued.

"Well a few years ago my brother and I stole some flour and back then you would have your hand cut off, but instead of taking the punishment ourselves, -" He seemed to get a little chocked up.

"You're dad took it for you." I finished for him and he nodded.

"Well, Nottingham sounds like a wonderful place. First impressions are everything, you know." I told him, glancing around my musty cell. "What about your friend there." I asked, nodding at the third boy in the cell. What can I say? I'm a curious person.

"His name's Benedict. He got caught for stealing flour." Benedict had dirty blonde hair and was taller than Luke by only a few inches. I had already discerned that Luke was hopeful and was talking to try to calm himself down whereas his brother, Will, was more of a silent one, but his eyes held so much anger that I found it hard to look at them for long periods of time. I could tell he was getting a bit annoyed with our conversation.

"Flour. Of course. Great. Right." I said, nodding and trying to hold in my next question. I succeeded… for a few seconds. "Why are you in prison for stealing flour? Shouldn't you be flogged and be done with it?" He shrugged.

"I do not know. They don't really tell us anything." He gave a half smile that was filled with worry. I gave him a genuine smile. I was silent for a few moments.

"I have a feeling everything's going to work out fine." It wasn't exactly a lie. I did have a feeling everything was going to work out. The guy on my right gave a snort of disbelief.

"Look, I'm not being funny, but a girl having a feeling everything's going to be fine isn't very comforting." I turned my head to look at the man to my left.

"Good thing I'm not any ordinary girl then." I said, grinning. It was then that the door flew open with a bang and in stormed a guard with an awkward little man at his side. He unlocked Luke's cell. I craned my neck to catch a brief glimpse of Robin through the door.

"Come on you lot, someone wants to see you." He started dragging away Luke, Will, and Benedict.

"Wait! I'm from Locksley too!" I called out. My call was taken up by the man to my left. Maybe that's what I should call him now. Lefty. I almost laughed out loud at the thought.

"Jailer? Jailer that's me! Jailer, aren't you listening? I'm from Locksley! Jailer! I'm from Locksley!" The jailer slammed the door on our shouts. I looked sideways at the man next to me.

"What's your name, anyway?" I asked curiously. He gave me a crooked grin.

"Allan-A-Dale" He said proudly, as if his name was of high importance. Unfortunately, I knew that name. A-Dale. I'd run into that name before and it hadn't really gone his way. He ended up stealing from me and when I'd found out I tracked him down and took practically everything he had except the clothes on his back. But this wasn't the same A-Dale; it couldn't be. He would've recognized me instantly. We did spend almost a week as partners.

"Allan. You Tom's brother?" I saw his shoulder's stiffen slightly. He was on rough ground with his brother. I wouldn't be surprised if Tom had stolen from him while he was sleeping.

"No. Not again. Tom-A-Dale is not my brother. We don't even look anything alike, but don't worry, everyone makes that mistake." I smirked at him.

"Let's not lie to each other, Allan. After all, first impressions are everything, right? And while we're at first impressions could you please step out of the shadows so I can see your face?" It was my little trick of getting people to do what I wanted. I called them out on a lie or told them something about themselves that they were surprised I knew and right after that I would make a demand or suggestion. It usually worked. He stepped forward and the sun caught his face. He had really clear blue eyes that held amusement and laughter, but under all of that he was troubled but determined. He had a rather big nose and a slight beard and mustache.

"How did you know I was lying?" Before I could answer the jailer dragged Luke, Will, and Benedict back in, all three looking more terrified than when they'd left.

"I'm from Locksley!" Allan and I took up our shouts again. The jailer started unlocking Allan's cell.

"What about me? I'm from Locksley! Jailer, please!" I called.

"No. Sir Gisborne has ordered no one to speak with you before you dangle!" The jailer snapped at me. My heart sunk. Allan's cell was unlocked but I lunged forward before he could leave and grabbed his wrist through the bars.

"Mention my name. Clara. Clara-"

"Get back you!" The jailer yelled at me reaching through the bars to deal a blow to my wrist. I let go before the blow landed, leaving the jailer unbalanced. I grabbed his sleeve and slammed him against the bars to Allan's cell. He wrenched his sleeve out of my grasp, but I was already diving for his leg. My arms wrapped around his leg and I forced tears to come to my eyes.

"Please, sir! You can't just leave me here! Please I'm too young! I'll do anything! Please, I can't die." Tears were now running down my cheek as I tugged at his shirt. What he didn't see was my nimble fingers that undid the key from his belt loop and dropped it down the sleeve of my shirt. He kicked my hands away and I cried out in pain and curled up on the ground, rocking back and forth with my head buried in my knees making sobbing noises while trying to hide a grin.

As soon as I heard the door shut, I stood up and brushed myself off, the tears gone. I rushed over to where Will, Luke, and Benedict were staring at me in surprise.

"What did he say?" I asked urgently. All of them just stood there. I focused on Will, who looked to be the oldest. "I need to know. What did Robin say?"

"We're due to hang tomorrow." Will spoke hoarsely. I gazed at them all, memorizing how they handled the knowledge, deducing them. Luke and Benedict showed fear, a lot of fear. They were terrified. Will, on the other hand, showed determination. His jaw was set in a hard line and his eyes were firm with anger and although there was fear in his eyes it wasn't as overwhelming as Luke's or Benedict's.

"Is he going to get you out?" I asked trying to keep the hope from my voice.

"Of course. Dad said he would, so he will." Luke spoke, trying to sound brave, but his voice wavered. Behind him, Will looked sadly at me and shook his head slightly. I nodded back, matching his sadness. Luke glanced between the two of us and opened his mouth, but there was the muffled sound of an argument and the turning of a key in the lock. I rushed back to sit down and went back to my sobbing and rocking. The door opened and the jailer led a very noisy Allan back to his cell.

"Did I say Locksley? I meant Rochdale! I'm from Rochdale! That's why they call me Allan-A-Dale!" His cell door was slammed shut and he gripped the bars. The jailer left in a hurry, probably not wanting to hear anymore of Allan's protests. As soon as the door closed I leapt up in anger.

"The bloody, no good, lying scumbag." I slammed my hands against the bars again. I brought my hands to my mouth and coughed, meanwhile stuffing the key under my tongue. It took everything I had not to spit the disgusting, dirty key back out. How did he open the door to Allan's cell if I had the key? Well, that was why I was so mad. I only managed to nab the key to my handcuffs, not the door. I'd have to pick that lock. I'd say I have about an hour until he realizes one of the prisoners stole his key. I smiled at the idea of him freaking out.

"You're pretty good," Allan said, grinning. I just started to smile at him when he added, "for a woman." I scowled darkly at him.

"And you're not as good as you're brother said you were." I shot back, angrily, immediately regretting the low blow. He glared daggers at me.

"My brother would never say that about me. Just proves you've never met him."

"Well, at least now you're admitting you have a brother. We're making progress." I snapped at him. Before he could reply, the door to the dungeons swung open again and in walked Sir Guy, dragging none other than my sister behind him. I glanced outside. It was getting dark, probably around eleven o'clock. I thanked the Lord she was here so we could make our escape soon.

My sister was thrown into my cell and she scrambled up quickly and ran towards the already locked door.

"See you at the dangle!" Gisborne called down with a smirk.

"You think you can scare me with death?" She let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'm not scared of dying!" She called after him. The door slammed shut in response. She whirled around to face me, eyes wide with terror while I calmly regarded her. "I'm terrified of dying. Oh my gosh! We're going to die, it's actually happening. In a couple hours we are going to be hanging from a rope, suspended in midair for all of Nottingham to see while the life drains out of us and all that's left of us is our cold, dead-"

I slapped her right across the face. Her face snapped sideways and she slowly turned to face me again, the fear replaced by a certain rage. "Pull yourself together." She glared daggers at me. "Don't make me knock you out." I threatened. I glared back at her and finally she let out a huff of frustration and went to sit on a bench with her back to Luke's cell.

Thirty minutes later people started to fall asleep instead of conversing like we had been. Victoria was leaned up against Luke's back in between the bars and they talked in low voices, occasionally laughing. I sat by Allan's cell while he told me about how he was nearly saved by Robin Hood for hunting the small deer on the King's land, but how Much had ruined it. I laughed and in return told him about how his brother tried to steal from me and he was the one laughing.

"Did you really steal his water flask too?" Allan asked and I could practically hear the grin in his words.

"Everything. What can I say? He deserved it." I told him laughing.

"Yeah, he did. We used to travel together, but in the middle of the night he stole my money, my sword and my horse. Everything, gone. I'm not being funny, but next time I see him I'm going to kill him." He told me and I laughed lightly.

"No you're not."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're brothers. And when it counts, I think you'll have each others backs." he laughed darkly.

"Maybe." I grinned.

"Definitely." Will added. He had become a bit more talkative.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Victoria asked softly. I must admit, I was a little shocked that she spoke so gently to him. Victoria rarely spoke softly to anyone unless she was threatening them.

"I still can't believe that this might be the last conversation I ever have. Just think about it." His voice wavered in fear. There was dead silence for a moment, broken by Victoria's soft laughter.

"Well then I guess we had better enjoy it. You all got out lucky. I didn't even get a last supper." She said grinning into the dark. "Haven't eaten since lunch! Lunch!" There was soft laughter at her words.

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Luke asked her. Because she knows she's not going to die. I felt a stab of guilt knife through me, but suppressed it.

"Death is nothing to be scared about. At least you're all going to heaven." She said, her eyes downcast.

"Don't say that. I'm sure He'll forgive you for whatever you did to end up here." Luke tried to comfort her.

"What did you do anyway? You never told us, and I for one want to know." The voice of Allan spoke up.

"Well, there was a rich noble going for a ride and we were really hungry so," I shrugged, "We ambushed her and stole her money." I said, lying through my teeth. Allan let out a chuckle.

"And how did she like that?"

"Oh, I don't reckon she liked us too much considering she had to walk back to Nottingham." At this everyone laughed.

A silence fell over us and I was all too aware that the time was fast approaching that Victoria and I would have to slip away. I shared a glance with her. After a few more minutes of silence. I listened to the soft sound of Allan's breathing become regular and realized that he fell asleep. I quietly stood up and looked down at the key in my hand; I had recently 'coughed' again. I fit it into my handcuffs and turned. The cuffs snapped off with an all too audible click. I winced and quickly undid my ankle cuffs as well. Victoria gently touched my arm, letting me know where she was. I pressed the key into her palm, and quickly reached up and undid my hairpins. Using the sharp ends as lock picking devices I set to work on the door. Within a minute, the lock clicked open.

Victoria touched brushed my shoulder again to let me know she was following me. We slipped out of our cell silently. Fixing my hairpins back on my hair, I made my way to the sewer. Victoria pried it open and it made a slight groan of protest; we froze. In the extremely dim light, I could just make out her silhouette as she glanced regretfully at the cells that held our new friends. I looked at her pleadingly. She shook her head and glared at me. I glared back and backed up going to cross my arms defiantly. She stepped forward and I stepped back.

"We can't just leave them." I said in an almost silent whisper.

"Get a grip on your hero complex and let's go!" She hissed back. "Quickly, before the guards notice the key is missing." Almost as if on cue I heard a bang and a shout from upstairs by the door. I sighed in defeat, but suddenly someone grabbed my wrist. I stopped myself from crying out just in time. I whirled around to see a small strip of light lighting up Allan's blue eyes. He looked at me almost pleadingly.

"You can't leave me here. Give me the key! For my wife and children!" I glared at him and tried to tug away.

"You don't have a wife or children!" I hissed back, there was a jiggle on the door handle of the dungeons and I looked back to see Victoria half submerged into the sewer.

"I'm not letting you go until you give me the key."

"They'll beat you it they find out you have the key. They'll torture you. Allan, let me go!" I tried to reason calmly with him. I took a deep breath, knowing what I had to do. Turning fully to face him so my forest green eyes met his ocean blue ones. "Allan, I promise you I'll come back for you. I promise, but you have to let me go." Real fear flickered in his eyes as he looked at me. Finally, slowly he loosened his grip.

"Come on!" Victoria hissed. I grabbed Allan's hand and briefly squeezed it in gratitude.

"Hey!" He hissed after me as I made it to the sewer. "You better keep your word." I just winked at him before I dropped into the sewer, the hatch clicking shut behind me.

****Thanks for reading! Hope you review!****


	2. Will You Tolerate This Part II

**Second chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think!**

Will You Tolerate This? Part II

The sewer turned out not to be much of a sewer at all, but a water distribution system. Basically the water was rushing at the speed of a full horse sprinting. I was barely had time to draw a humungous breath before I was swept away. My hands slid along the slimy, stone walls of the tunnel, and I forced my eyes open to look for an escape. An image of the townsfolk in Locksley waking up to find a body in their well flitted through my mind, but I hurriedly pushed it away. That was most certainly not going to happen and if I panicked, it would only make me use up my air faster.

I could see a blurry shape ahead and recognized it as Victoria. My muscles burned as I pushed against the strong current to grab her ankle. She was too far away and the current was sucking me downward. Suddenly I saw her dive toward the ground and bunch up her muscles as if to jump. I looked up to see the bright circle of clear water. Of course, a well! I mirrored Victoria's movements and we both sprung upward and into calmer water. Black dots began to dance in my vision as I clawed my way to the surface, careful not to kick my feet back into the rushing current below. I broke the surface gasping and sputtering. The black dots faded as wonderful air rushed into my lungs. I tensed, but immediately relaxed in relief as I saw it was only Victoria who grabbed me. She handed me a sack with my weapons inside. I let out a breathy laugh, giddy with relief at our close call. If Allan-A-Dale had caused me to die, I would have come back from the afterlife and haunted his body. Oh my Gosh! Allan. I promised, but it's not like I've ever kept my promises before. What if Robin saves them tomorrow, and I just skip town. What if Robin doesn't save them and he dies because I was a selfish git.

"Clara, not to interrupt your deep thoughts, but can we focus on a more pressing matter?" She asked, panting slightly and spitting out water. I looked up at the exit, fifteen feet up a solid stone tube. A challenge even for me. I grabbed my bow, snapping it out to full length and, taking aim, I fired the shot. The arrow hit the lever, making the rope with the bucket attached come crashing down on us. Tying the end of the rope to my second arrow, I took aim and fired. The arrow went through the small metal hole at the top of the well. Now we could only pray it would hold our weight. I fed the rope up and the arrow descended towards us. Moving quickly, I untied the arrow and tied the rope together. This should work if I'm not mistaken; I rarely am. I nodded towards Victoria and she started climbing. It took a painful six minutes for her to make it to the top. She flashed me a quick thumbs up to show it was all clear. I tied the bag of weapons to the rope and Victoria pulled the bag up within a minute. It took me another four minutes and six rope burns to make it to the top. I had just made it to the top when we heard distant shouting. Victoria yanked my arrow out of the lever and we were running, no sprinting, towards the woods. A sigh of relief left my lips as the voices moved on and we were not found.

"Ow!" I hissed as a sudden light burst from Victoria's hand. As my eyes adjusted, I realized it was a torch.

"Sorry, shall I put it out and leave us to find the tree you hid the letter in, in the dark?" She asked sarcastically. I glared at her and rolled my eyes, hugging myself around the waste. I delicately placed all my weapons in the proper places and we were off.

"Just like old times, eh?" I asked, laughing. She glared at me out of the corner of her eye and slightly shook her head.

"Too soon." Was her response. I just kept on grinning, too relieved at not dying to do anything else. Once again, my thoughts drifted to Allan. I really shouldn't leave him to die. What about Luke and Will? The thought was immediately accompanied by guilt I hadn't thought of them earlier. How was I going to tell Victoria? She hates when we stay to rescue people and it usually results in our capture. With these thoughts in mind, I turned right and headed up to the tree, feeling around for the hiding place. I pulled out the scroll and sighed half in relief, half in confusion on what I should do.

"We're not going back for them." Victoria told me, which immediately made me want to argue.

"I'm not leaving them." I snapped back. She looked at me, annoyed and it suddenly struck me how old she looked. She was only sixteen, her eyes shouldn't reflect experience and worry beyond her years. Shaking her head tiredly, she looked towards the ground.

"I don't want to do this anymore. Remember when I first decided to come along with you? And you asked me why. Do you remember what I said to you?" She was being dead serious. No more joking and mirth.

"You said you wanted to come with me because you wanted to find out who you were." I remembered it well mainly because I was so surprised a thirteen year old said something like that.

"A village wise man told me that fear shows people's true nature. When you offered me to come with you, it sounded like an adventure, fear at every turn. My childish mind made it seem like we'd be heroes, running through the forest fighting injustice and defending the people. But we're not, are we? We're just pawns in a bigger game, not really making a difference either way." I turned to face her and gripped her shoulders in a sudden urge to make her understand.

"We are making a difference. Do you hear me? We are fighting for the right side now." I muttered the last word quietly as I let my hands slip off her shoulders. She continued walking as if nothing had happened. There was little I could do but trudge after her.

"You were never the same after coming back from the Holy Land. Before that, you and mom used to be so close, you were crueler then, but after you came back, you grew cold and distant from mom and she to you. But you became a better person to everyone else: nicer, more compassionate. I didn't understand at first, and then the wise man told me about fear and I thought that maybe that was what had changed you for the better. But fear makes me worse, doesn't it? Fear makes me a monster. A killer." That word. That one word struck so many nerves within me. Killer. Rage boiled my blood to a white hot steam. Killer. Hatred turned my vision dark and my heart cold. Killer. Regret stabbed me, wounding me worse than the sharpest blade.

"We. Are. Not. Killers." I snarled, annunciating every word with more venom than I thought possible. Victoria just turned to me, eyes shining with unshed tears. That's when I realized what I'd done. In a way, I had killed her, I'd killed her innocence. A young, pure thirteen-year-old girl wanting to find her place in the world and I'd gone and showed her all the world's evils. Greed. Anger. Hatred. Betrayal. Death. Guilt racked me as I followed her down the path, toward the town.

"I think I understand now, though. You were a trained killer by mom, right? That's why you agreed to take me with you. You didn't want me to become like you were. That's why you went to the Holy Land, wasn't it? You were going to kill the King." Her voice got lower and lower until she barely whispered the last part.

"Yes." My voice was hoarse with regret. The King had shown me such kindness. And Robin, Much, Thomas, the big one and the rest of the king's guard were all so accommodating. I was a marked woman from the start. The King knew of me and what I was doing, but instead of killing me, he offered me a position. A job. I was his eyes and ears in England. His loyal supporters would send me on missions to get items or intercept carriages and I did their bidding, for the right price, of course. Some of them even went so far as to ask me to investigate other supporters. I never got caught, but mother started to suspect, and it all went downhill from there.

"You spent three months there before coming back for a week and leaving for another month. When you finally came back to stay we were all so relieved except mom. She seemed disappointed; I guess now I know why. She was a traitor who trained you for one purpose only. And I don't want any part in it. Any of it. Not anymore. You're name, our name, Nightingale is tainted. I don't want that life anymore. The life of secrets and lies and killing. Those things make me a monster; they make me leave other people behind to save my own skin and that's not the life I want for myself anymore. I want to raise a family, have kids, live life the way it was meant to be lived." She looked at me hopefully out of the corner of her eye, as if waiting for approval.

"I am glad you figured yourself out. If you ever need me, I'll be there." I told her smiling. I was happy she figured herself out; she deserved it.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Clara, but thank you. For everything. It's been a wonderful three years. Dangerous and frightening for sure, but wonderful all the same." She grinned crookedly at me and I couldn't help but return it with a smile of my own. "I'm going to help you rescue the others tomorrow, but then I'll be off." I nodded, noting the finality in her tone.

"Thank you, Victoria. It's been a pleasure. Well, this is the last drop off you'll ever do. You want to do the honors." I said, cracking the window open and allowing Victoria to slip inside in front of me. We stood in a dimly lit room with a man sleeping on the bed in the far corner. Without wasting any time, I strode over to him and covered his mouth, causing his eyes to fly open in surprise and fear. His eyes focused on me and relaxed. He nodded to the corner desk where a bag of coins lay; in turn, I handed him the letter and he nodded a silent thank you. Victoria propped the window open and we were out just a quickly as we came in.

The first light of day graced my face and I tilted my head upwards to absorb the warmth. The first light of day… dawn. The hanging! Victoria and I rushed down the sunlit path towards Nottingham.

It took us the better part of an hour to reach Nottingham, which meant we had roughly five minutes until the hanging. We walked through the crowded streets of Nottingham in a kind of tense apprehension for what we were about to attempt. Hopefully Robin would save them before I had to lift a finger, but I couldn't be sure of that. I gazed up at the platform in the middle of the square from which four ropes were hung. We had arrived, and not a moment too soon it would seem as the drums were starting to play. I bit back a frustrated groan as I saw Robin making his way to stand by the sherif. Just like that, the ceremony began.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the carrying out of justice in the name of god and King Richard, Bring out the prisoners." He spoke through the scroll he held, as if he was enjoying this immensely. I ground my teeth at his look of sick pleasure. Will, Allan, Luke, and Benedict were led out into the square and I barely held in a laugh as Allan tried to walk away and was grabbed by the cuff of his shirt and hauled back into line with the others. The four convicted were led onto the platform; Allan's eyes searching the crowd as if looking for someone. I calmly gazed up at him, knowing his eyes would catch mine eventually seeing as no one else had the courage to meet his gaze. His blue eyes found mine at last and a small look of relief mixed with amusement flashed across his eyes and I winked at him the same way I had before I left the dungeons.

"Robin of Loxley, Earl of Huntington, having recently returned from the Holy way with a personal accommodation from the King himself will read the proclamation." I glared up at the sherif as he continued to annoy me further. My hand twitched in a sudden urge to kill him, but I refrained and instead cast me eyes around, memorizing every detail, every little thing that might be helpful for an escape route. Silently and looking as normal as possible, I slid my bow out from my boot; I doubted anyone noticed me due to the fact I was at the edge of the crowd and everyone was a bit preoccupied.

"Let it be heard and known, throughout the lands and realms of Richard, his Majesty the king of England, that on this the twenty sixth day of April, in the year of our lord eleven hundred and ninety two, that the following men have been tried under law and found guilty Benedict Giddins of Loxley, Will Scarlet of Loxley, Luke Scarlet of Loxley, Allan a Dale of Loxley, these same men have been sentenced to hang by a rope until they are dead." Robin read out to the audience. Allan kept his eyes trained on mine; they flickered with fear as the bag was thrown over his head and the noose was tightened around his neck. I subtly unhinged my bow and eased it into it's normal size and notched an arrow as the drums beat faster and more intensely.

"Wait!" A voice cried from somewhere near the platform. I huffed, half in annoyance and half in relief.

Victoria gently touched my shoulder and nodded up to the roof of one of the castle walkways. Much was pinned by two guards who where had his arms and were threatening to send him over the edge.

"I'll get him." Victoria said starting to depart. I grabbed her arm, stopping her and she turned to look at me questioningly. Without a word, I hugged her, knowing this may be the last time I ever see her in this lifetime. Having come to the same realization, Victoria hugged me back tightly. After a moment, I reluctantly let her go, noticing she'd gone a bit misty eyed.

"Good luck." I said, and I meant it completely. If anyone deserved the world, it was my baby sister. I couldn't be a part of her life anymore; that wouldn't be fair to her. I guess that's why, with one last mischievous smile, she was gone.

"I came last night to administer their last rights." The man from the crowd was speaking now, saying something about the four of them wanting to be Holy Men. Allan, Holy Man?

"So?" The sherif asked obnoxiously.

"And each one came to me last night repenting for their sins and asking me to take the cloth. I felt duty bound to consult the bishop and he in turn confers status of novice upon these men." The man continued. It was a good plan. Hanging Holy Men was illegal even if the sherif desired it.

"Shut up." The sherif was getting nervous and in getting nervous, he was getting irritated.

"I Antoni veri reverent rica stalic, here by confer-" The man started, but was interrupted by the sherif screaming.

"Shut up! Is this possible?" The crowd seemed to be holding their breath for the monk to answer.

"They could not become novices overnight." the monk informed the sherif. The crowd turned to the man, waiting for a reaction.

"They've become postulants! Novice novices if you like, and so are under the protection of the church." My heart sank as I saw the sherif's face; it wasn't going to work.

"Novice, novices. How novel. Well, hang them, arrest him." The crowd let out a collective gasp of horror as the plan failed and guards seized the fake monk. The sherif nodded and the stools were pulled away. I notched the arrow and drew it back, walking slightly to the left to get a clear shot.

"I love you boys!" A man that was hidden from view was shouting. "I love you Will! I love you Luke! I'll see you in heaven!" With that, I raised my bow and shot. It was a damn good shot if I do say so myself. It sailed through the rope holding Allan, leaving him to drop on the floor, gasping. The arrow then proceeded to rip through the scroll Robin had been holding and into the shoulder of an unfortunate guard. Robin jumped into action, slamming his elbow into the nearest guard's ribcage and grabbing the bow. I drew back and cut down Will as well.

"Good people of Nottingham, these men have committed no crime worth more than a spell in the stocks." Robin shouted and shot Luke and Benedict down as well. "Will you tolerate this injustice? I, for one, will not!" He continued his speech as I rushed toward the platform and jumped onto it throwing two knives at the guards who tried to stop me. I cut Allan's bonds and ripped off the bag over his head; before he could say anything I shoved the knife into his hand and pointed at Benedict. Allan nodded and seemed to get the message. I heard a scream and looked up just in time to see a guard fall down off the roof and towards his death. I hid a grin at Victoria's victory.

A guard came at me brandishing a long sword which I easily evaded and slammed my fist into his nose. There was an audible crunch and he reeled back, dropping his sword. I snatched it up and did a quick check to see where everyone was. Much and Victoria had just entered the square on the far side, Allan and Will were fighting on different sides of the platform and Robin was fighting five soldiers at once.

"Robin! Come on! We have to leave now!" I yelled to him. He started making his way to the gate. The square held a chaos of townspeople along with Much, Robin, Allan, Will and me and the castle guards. Victoria was nowhere to be seen and Luke and Benedict seemed to have disappeared as well. I closed my eyes in sadness for a second before pushing my way towards Robin; I could only pray that Allan and Will were following me. I reached him within moments and together we sprinted towards the horses tied up.

We had just finished cutting the ropes on the third horse before I noticed the Archers lining up to shoot at us. Great. I swung myself onto the saddle and saw Robin do the same and pull Much up behind him. I glanced at Will and Allan who were just reaching us. Robin was already running towards the shooters and I pulled Allan up behind me.

"Don't fall off." I advised him before kicking my horse into a full gallop.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." I rolled my eyes at the name, but didn't reply. Much, who just noticed the archers, yelled out to us.

"Master Archers, what do we do?"

"Give them something to shoot at." Robin answered and I grinned. Same ol' Robin alright. Just how I remember him. We jumped over the archers and there was little they could do to stop us without doing something suicidal.

Robin stopped after we were a safe distance into Sherwood Forest and dismounted. I stopped the horse and Allan slid off closely followed by me. Will pulled up next to us and dismounted with a hatchet in his hand.

"Robin!" I said, smiling and holding my arms out for a hug. I hugged him and he hugged me back chuckling slightly.

"Clara! Never thought I'd see you again! What brings you to Nottingham?" He released me while still keeping a grip on my shoulders and looked me up and down. I did the same to him.

"You've grown a beard." I laughed.

"Always the observant one, you were.." Robin said, laughing along with me.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver! I'll remind you that I was the one that taught you how to cook! Not to mention-" I cut Much off as I hugged him as well.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, Much. I thought it went without saying. I cannot thank you enough for the cooking lessons, Much. Mother hardly had time to teach me that." I smiled at the both of them while Much looked overly pleased with himself.

"Yes, well." Much said smiling, then frowned in confusion. "What were you doing there?"

"Well, I couldn't let my newly made friends hang, now could I?" I asked them innocently.

"Friends? Since when?" Much asked. "As I recall, Clarissa Nightingale doesn't have friends." I shrugged.

"Times change." I told them. "King Richard and the Guard made quite the impact on me." Robin smiled understandingly at me.

"So, what have you been up to since you left the Holy Land?"

"Oh, you know, stuff here and there. Errands and the like." Robin nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, anyway, we need food, it will get dark soon. Much you're cooking." Robin started ordering and I smiled softly at the old routine. "We need people to hunt and get firewood." He finished, looking expectantly at Will, Allan, and I.

"I'll hunt." I sighed, taking my bow out of my boot.

"I'm not being funny, but how do you plan on hunting with that?" Allan asked with an amused smile. I popped out the ends and it snapped into a full sized bow. "Wow, you have got to get me one of those." I laughed.

"Well, Will's smart, I'm sure he'd make you one if you ask nicely." I shot Will a grin which was returned slightly, almost against his will (if you'll excuse the pun). Allan glanced between the bow in my hands to Will and then back to me.

"Nah, Will couldn't make something like that."

"Yes I could." Will protested and I hid a smile. Allan was good.

"Really?" Allan asked, his voice lined with skepticism.

"Yeah." Will said with a hint of pride. Allan glanced back between the bow and Will.

"Nah." He shook his head turning back to me with a wink. "We were going hunting, yeah?" I turned around so he wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing my smile.

"Yea, come on." We were off.

Allan, as it turned out was a good hunter, whereas I wasn't as skilled in that department. We moved stealthily through the woods until Allan pulled at my arm. I followed his pointed finger to a wild boar in a clearing. I held my breath as I notched an arrow and pulled it back to my mouth. Suddenly, the boar's head shot up and it's ear twitched before it bolted. I shot an arrow after it and heard a dull thud. Allan was already running toward the spot my arrow had disappeared. I followed Allan to the dead boar and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're not all that good of a hunter, are you?" Allan asked, smirking.

"No, not particularly." I admitted grudgingly. "But who needs hunting skills when you can get someone else to do it for you?" He smirked at my rhetorical question.

"Well, you still need to eat." I shrugged in reply. He picked up the pork and started carrying it back to camp.

"So, what about you?" I broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What about me?"

"Where are you from? Where'd you grow up? Where are your _wife and kids_?" I asked the last question with a half laugh.

"I'm from Rochdale; grew up there too."

"Oh, right. That's why they call you Allan-a-Dale." I interjected laughing. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"As for my wife and kids, I would have said anything to get out of trouble." His face grew serious again and lost the cocky grin he usually wore.

"What?" I asked him after a few moments. He blinked at me.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" I was curious as to what could have been so bad to make him scowl so darkly.

"Nothing." He answered shortly and before I could open my mouth again, we had arrived at camp.

An hour later, we were all lounging around the fire where my pig was roasting. I rested my head against the leaves and lay down, looking up at the sky.

"Be honest with me," Much started and I turned my head lazily to look at him. "this does not bode well for my lodge, my Bonchurch but…" Robin just cocked an eyebrow at him and Much sighed. "I knew it."

"This is your lodge now, my friend." Allan said grandly. "Sherwood Lodge."

"Population five." I added.

"I am not your friend." Much snapped angrily at Allan, ignoring me. I heard a twig snap off to my right and I jackknifed to my feet, grabbing my swords and pulling them partly out of their sheath. Robin was crouched with a bow already drawn.

"Couldn't have waited till after the meal." I muttered.


	3. Sherif Got Your Tongue? Part I

**Review please! Next chapter is up! Sorry it took so long! Suggestions are welcomed!**

Sherif Got Your Tongue? Part I

"'Scuse me," One outlaw called. "This is our forest." Men and their stupid controlling disorders. The people came down from on top of the cliffs and disarmed us roughly. They took my swords away and then moved to the knives shoved up my sleeves. The dark haired, short man that was disarming me patted down my arms and then moved to my chest, giving my a cocky grin. That sick bastard. I smiled sweetly at him and reached up, pulling out the small knife that was hidden there.

"This what you where looking for." I asked as he looked shocked. Allan started laughing and the guy glared at him, snatching the small knife from my hand.

"Ah." He dropped the knife, grabbing his hand.

"Careful. It's sharp." I advised grinning without looking at him, feeling his glare on my face. I took off my boots and put all my weapons in a pile. "There." The men stared at me for a moment before the giant one who seemed to be their leader spoke up.

"Alright," I looked up at the leader lazily. "Take your clothes off," My eyes widened slightly and my eyebrows lifted in disbelief.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Take off your clothes, the lota ya." He said, turning to the others who were being held. I didn't move, but instead looked down at the ground and tried to figure out the best way of getting out of this. "Take off your clothes." He was more intimidating this time and looked at one of his men and jerked his head towards me. I froze, seizing them up, my mind already calculating ways to take them down.

"Clara." My eyes met Robin's and I gave a sigh of defeat.

"Alright. Alright." I ripped myself out of the man's grasp. Two bows were aimed at me as I slowly undid my belt and slid off my pants. Next was the corset around my stomach. I pulled my shirt over my head and placed it on the ground by the corset and the pants. I became highly aware of two things then. One, I was standing in front of eleven men in nothing but my tight undershirt that I pulled down to hide part of my upper thigh. I looked up to see most of the men save for Robin and Much staring at me.

"Stop staring at me and show a little respect." I snapped, folding my arms and glaring at them each in turn. My eyes landed on Allan who was looking me up and down and making me feel even more naked than I already was. He met my eyes and I cocked an eyebrow and he just grinned and shrugged.

"Tie 'em up." I was tied to a tree with my shoulder squashed against Allan's bare one. I tried not to think about how awkward this position was and focus on getting out. Unfortunately, the tree was smaller than the others and I was facing away from the bandits.

"What's happening?" I whispered to Allan. From the sounds I was hearing I'd say I was ninety percent sure they were robbing us.

"Their stealing our stuff, the bloody thieves." Allan whispered back. Great.

"You are making a mistake." Much tried to reason with the men.

"What? You gonna send an army to hunt us down, tear us limb from limb? Do you think we're frightened of the sheriff? Are we frightened?" The ginger asked the giant man.

"No." Said the tall leader. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I shifted slightly, trying to get my hands up to my hair or to shake my hair clips loose. They had been a present from my mother. The hair clips that were really knives. I shook my head once as if I was trying to get rid of a fly. Once is understandable, maybe even twice, but any more and there would be questions. Even these men weren't that thick not to notice.

"No! We are also against the sheriff!" Much tried.

"Well, what do you want, a medal?" Ginger asked.

"A medal would be nice so I could smack them upside the head with it." I muttered under my breath. I could tell everyone else in the clearing was as annoyed with them as I was.

"No, we should be on the same side. We should!" Much said. "Master, tell him." He added hopefully. I rolled my eyes at Much. I lowered my head so my hair hung down by my arm. A little lower and I would have it. I heard Allan hiss in pain just as I grabbed the hair clip and straightened.

"I'm not being funny but you're killing my back." Allan told me through ground teeth.

"Sorry." I apologized to him through a slightly strained voice. I couldn't cut the rope without having it fall the second it was cut and then we would be badly outnumbered and tied up again. I took Allan's hand gently.

"What the-" He stopped short as I pressed the knife into his hand.

"Don't flatter yourself." I hissed softly as he started working on the rope. I grabbed both ends of the rope and winced as my wrist scraped painfully against the tree. Allan's hand faltered for a second.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" I whispered to him, as he relaxed again and began cutting.

"Will. He's come back and he's hiding behind a couple of trees." Allan whispered back after a moment of silence. I looked at Robin to see him glance at me and then at the woods. I winked to show him I was almost free and he grinned but shook his head, leaning his head back against the tree. I gave a small smile when I saw him using the tree to saw away his bindings. That was Robin, always had a way out.

"When it's done, don't do anything. Wait for Robin's signal if he wants to attack." I told Allan softly.

"Oh, will you just shut up." Allan said loudly in exasperation, interrupting the last bit of my sentence.

"Excuse me?" I barely remembered to keep my voice down.

"Not you, Much. Robin's signal. Got it." He said easily as everyone continued their conversation or rather Much continued talking. It was a bit hard to tell what they were saying seeing as I was faced the opposite direction.

"Yes." I heard Robin answer to some question and I tried to twist my head to get a better look at Robin and Much and maybe Will but all I got was another painful grunt from Allan. "Sorry, I'm probably cutting up your back pretty good." I said turning my head gently so my cheek was against the trunk.

"Nah. I'm alright." Allan's voice was slightly strained, causing me to smile. I opened my mouth to say something else when Allan hurriedly pressed the blade back into my hand. I closed my fist around it and hoped that the man searching Allan's boots didn't notice the tip poking out between my fingers.

"Got eight in here, John." The man said tossing what sounded like a small bag of money to John.

"You keep money in your boots?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm not being funny, but you're talking to me about keeping things in my boots?" I heard Robin give a laugh and I joined him.

"Fair enough." I conceded.

"What about you, darling. You got any money on you?" The outlaw asked moving on to me. I looked down worriedly to see Allan twisting his hand so it covered the half sawed through rope.

"Oi, get off of her." Allan exclaimed as I pressed myself against the tree. The outlaw glanced at Allan and then back at me before going back to the others. I let out a breath of relief that quickly turned into anger.

"I'm going to kill him." I threatened to no one in particular, pressing the blade back into Allan's hand and he continued sawing.

"Don't mention it." He grumbled back sarcastically.

"Do you care who you steal from? My friend here has but a ha'penny. What you take from him might be all he has." I listened to Robin try to convince the men to give Allan his money back.

"Yea, it's all I 'ave." Allan added his piece.

"Who'd you take the ha'penny from?" I asked Allan in jest.

"Nicked it off a guard while I was going to the gallows." I laughed quietly.

"You're serious?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"As serious as I can be tied to a tree." I laughed again.

"Wait!" One of the outlaws called. "Look at this!" I heard the rustling of clothes and then the swish and clinking of my coin bag. I groaned softly and leaned my head against the tree.

"There's forty-five pounds in here!" I heard the outlaw exclaim. I heard a jingling noise as the money switched hands.

"Who's is this?" The leader asked gruffly.

"It was in her stuff." The outlaw said hurriedly.

"It's mine." Robin told them. I held my breath, praying they'd believe him. How'd they even find that money? I'd almost forgot about it; after all, it had been given to me almost two weeks ago in payment for a job. I'd used up almost half the money. It had been a rather dangerous job. "I'd given it to her as a gift."

"Yeah, a gift for what? She to be your wife or something?" At that moment the rope gave and all that was holding it together was me. I needed the outlaws to leave if we weren't attacking them.

"My mom… she just-" I made my voice crack and faked a sob. There was a moment of silence before I heard footsteps coming toward us. There was a whistle and the footsteps froze, then retreated back the way they'd came. I breathed out a sigh of relief as the outlaws left the camp.

"Well those were horrible men." I heard Much say as I dropped the rope from around me and Allan. "They could have left us here to die for all they care! If they had not takin' our weapons I'd say we should go after them and give them a hiding. A hiding to remember." I turned and held my hand out to Allan who returned my hair clip.

"But…" I looked up to find Much looking around at us all standing there. "You…and you two" He said turning from me and Allan to Robin. Allan and I gave him half smiles and I waved. "You let me think…if you had freed yourself why did you not fight?"

"Oh, I thought it best to wait." I turned to see Much looking at me incredulously.

"Hey, don't look at me, I was just following Robin's lead. And anyways, I wasn't doing much fighting like this." Much gave me a look which I ignored.

"Why?"

"Because, Much, you were right. We should teach them a lesson." I felt a slow smile starting to form on my face. "Gentlemen," Robin continued, throwing Allan a stick and Will a stick and then handing mine. "Clara," I smiled at his half bow as he through Much one too.

"Oh, no, Master, surely." Much trailed off, gesturing down at himself. I half agreed with him, but I still followed everyone as we went stomping through the woods.

"This is our forest too!" Much called down to them as we stood on a small cliff overlooking them. "I think you'll find."

"Take your clothes off!" Robin exclaimed and I glanced at him.

"Or leave them on." I suggested, everyone glanced at me. "Just a thought." I defended myself and Allan laughed quietly and I smacked his shoulder.

We tied them up and Robin pinned the tall leader to the ground while he bellowed. I got dressed quickly to stop all the men from staring at me.

"You are revolting." Much said. "My master and I fought for five years in the Holy Land, and Clara fought too-"

"Much," I started trying to get him to leave me out of it.

"For what?" Much plowed on, ignoring me and I tried to ignore the strange looks I was getting from Allan and Will. "Well, so that people like you could run a-muck with your lawlessness and your disgusting camp." Much blabbered. "And you're snide, you're…snide." Much ran out of things to say.

"You're snide, you're snide…" The ginger repeated shrugging.

"Dance." I said, saving what was about to be a very flustered Much.

"You what?" Ginger asked as everyone looked at me questioningly. I shared a grin with Robin.

"I believe the Lady said dance." Robin said.

"No way." Ginger said. I picked up my bow and arrows, snapping the bow out to it's full length but Robin beat me to it. He shot it in-between the ginger's feet, nicking him.

"Ow." The ginger said, but all the outlaws started dancing badly. I shot an arrow and Robin shot two more until they were really going. Allan and I sniggered as we watched them.

"Very good, like dancing bears."

"How does it feel? You treat your fellow man like an animal." Robin shouted and I quickly descended the small hill in case he got angrier. Instead, he just circled the outlaws. "How does it feel? You take from those worse off than yourselves and then you leave them to die."

"Alright, alright. You've made your point." The short, dark haired one said.

"You're not englishman." Robin continued, ignoring the man. "You are not the england we fought for. Men who think it is a boast to be dead. What do you think you're doing robbing him and her when the sheriff there is robbing us all twenty times over. Skulking in the woods while he steals spirits and livelihoods."

"Why are you skulking in the woods, what are you going to do about it?" the ginger one asked.

"Stop them." Robin said as if just now realizing it. My gaze snapped to him. What? Who said anything about stopping them? "I'm going to stop him." The outlaws scoffed at Robin.

"Well you can't stop the sheriff." Much said slowly as if trying to understand. "Only the crown can withdraw his license."

"When the King returns he will have his cumuppets until then, we will stop his sadistic punishments. We will stop his insane taxes and give them back to the poor where they belong!"

"Sure." The ginger said sarcastically and I had to agree with him.

"We will rob him."

"What?" I tried to interject. I heard a twig snap in the distance and looked up around us.

"And if you dead men have spines in your backs, that's what you would have been doing for the last five years now." Robin said.

"Good luck."

"Yea, see ya." Robin pulled back his bow and hesitated for a second.

"Ah, that would be a mistake, I think you'll find." I looked around and mentally swore. We were surrounded. Will, Allan, and I dropped our weapons, having seen the outlaws.

"You are in no position to argue, dunderhead." Much sneered, but stopped when he heard Robin drop his bow. "Oh." He said as he saw the outlaws.

"Look, you've tied us up. We've tied you up. We could call it quits."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I like that plan, let's go with that. We could all be on our way."

"Him, I do not like." The leader said.

"Well, it's mutual." Robin answered as an outlaw whispered something into the leader's ear.

"Are you Robin of Locksley?" he asked. "Robin, earl of huntington?" He asked stepping closer. I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach that was heightened when the leader continued coming closer.

"Robin-" I started warningly, but it was too late. The fist contacted Robin's face, sending him sprawling to the ground. An annoyed scoffing sound left my lips as I leaned my head back. Robin was knocked out on the ground and was quickly bound by the outlaws. I sat between Allan and Will with my hands bound and linked to Allan, Will, and Much.

"At least have the courtesy to untie him." Much said as a flask of water was dumped on Robin's face.

"Locksley?" Robin asked in surprise. I rolled my eyes at his ignorance. There was only one reason they'd bring us to Locksley all tied up. "You've brought us home."

"There's a reward, Robin. There's always a reward." I muttered under my breath and then out loud, "What is it with men and money?"

"What is it with women and jewelry?" Allan countered and I glared at him, squinting a bit due to the sun. I opened my mouth to reply when I realized my hand had subconsciously reached up to play with the pendant that hung around my neck.

"Shut up." He laughed along with Will while Much just looked at us indignantly.

"Twenty pounds." One outlaw laughed while the red haired one gave orders.

"You, take him down. See if you can get some for this rebel too."

"Me? I'm supposed to be dead."

"Yea, me too. They won't recognize you." The outlaws started bickering.

"Well, if they do I'll be hanged." The outlaw argued. "John?"

"John can't go, can he? They gonna recognize anyone it's gonna be John!"

"We all go." John broke up the arguing, dragging Robin to his feet. We were dragged unceremoniously to the town and pulled to a stop behind an old cottage. I saw a woman getting pulled through the crowd whilst she kicked and fought weakly. John stopped dragging us and stared at her with horror.

"Help!" She screamed. The other townspeople made no move to aid her in even the slightest way.

"No, no!" John whispered desperately as a pair of giant scissors came into view. Two soldiers restrained the woman while the scissors were brought out.

"That's nasty." Much said in disgust. "And that is brutish." He continued looking at the rest of us as if for confirmation.

"That is Alice!" John spoke.

"Alice?" I asked, suddenly making the connection. I glanced between them once more. "Oh, dear God." I felt the others look at me questioningly.

"My wife." John ignored me completely.

"Your Alice's John," Will made the connection as well. "She thought you were dead." I saw John's face begin to darken and I felt another sinking feeling in my stomach. I'd seen that look too many times in the Holy Land as well as on the road. That look meant trouble.

"It's you they want! We go now!" John growled, hoisting Robin onto his shoulders.

"Wait!" I tried to reason while Robin tried as well.

"I can save your wife." Robin promised finally. "Put me down."

"He's her best chance." I spoke up and Robin was put down. "Robin just think about this for a moment-"

"Untie me, my bow quickly. I'm good with a bow."

"You saw him shoot your feet." Much reminded them.

"Trust me." Robin pleaded and John untied him hurriedly, handing him his bow. Robin's shot was impeccable and shot the scissors clean in half.

"He's here, find him." The sheriff ordered and the soldiers dispersed.

"Robin-" I tried again.

"Godspeed." He told us. I closed my eyes in defeat.

"What?" Much said, ever the naïve one.

"You have served me well, my friend, and I have led you to this." He told Much, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Apologies."

"No." Much said softly.

"Robin just stop for a moment and think about this." I tried one last time and his gaze fell on me. The gaze of a man saying goodbye. He smiled softly at me.

"Sometimes we don't have a moment, Clara. You of all people should know that. I will find a way through this." He promised me.

"The sheriff will hang you." Much argued, finally coming out of his shocked stupor.

"If he does, at least I will not die a dead man." Robin said, grabbing his bow and running off.

"Godspeed, Sheriff!" Robin yelled, jumping over the fence. "Now, I wonder if I tell you where I am, can I claim the twenty pounds? That would be a pound or so for each family here. Could feed a whole winter, that."

"Amusing, put down your weapon." The sheriff said without a trace of humor. I watched as he was tied up to Guy's horse. He was smacked across the face by the guard and I started forward angrily only to be stopped by Will's hand on my shoulder. I glared at him and he just shook his head.

"I liked him." Will told me almost apologetically.

"I did not." John said and I glared and opened my mouth to reply.

"He saved your wife." Much took the words out of my mouth. "Liked? He's not dead." John and the others got us to our feet and we went off. They untied us as we walked back into their camp.

"Ah, filthy rich?" The outlaw asked eagerly upon our silent arrival. "What's the matter?" He asked, finally realizing something was wrong.

"Saw his wife." Allan answered for John.

"No reward?" The outlaw asked, disappointed.

"My master gave himself in." Much told him.

"To the sherif?" He asked disbelievingly.

"The sherif was cutting out tongues." The outlaw shrugged looking a little disturbed. "Well, he could hardly stand by and watch people loose their tongues." The outlaw started laughing.

"That would be funny wouldn't it? If, instead of cat got your tongue they said sherif got your tongue." I looked up at him with a cold expression.

"God help me not to kill him." I whispered angrily.

"If someone was a bit, y'know, quiet," He continued, either not hearing me or choosing to ignore me. "You'd go 'what's the matter, sherif got your tongue?'" He finished chuckling. Will looked like he was ready to kill him as well.

"Look, we cannot just sit here! We've got to do something! We've got to go to Nottingham and we've got to get him out!" Much said with watery eyes. Robin's departure was hitting him hard and I couldn't say I wasn't a little bit sympathetic.

"How?" Will asked, glancing at me.

"No point anyway." Allan said nonchalantly. I hated him for saying it but I understood where he was coming from.

"No point?!" Much asked angrily. "You would be dead if Robin had not-"

"No, Clara would've gotten me out." He said, shrugging.

"Actually, we would've been outnumbered and overwhelmed without Robin and Much so you do owe him." I cut in, frowning at Allan.

"That's true."

"You would be dead."

"Mind you, I wasn't supposed to hang in the first place. So that was just a confusion." Allan told us and I rolled my eyes.

"You're own lie is what got you into that mess, not Robin." I told him.

"Look, you can't just let him die!" Much exclaimed. "Will?" He asked hopefully. Will looked at me and Allan. I met his gaze and his eyes said it all. He was afraid. Fear is what was driving him away. It was what was driving me away from helping Robin. I was terrified of dying so was Will, so was Allan, and so was John. Save yourself above anything else. That was the first rule of traveling on your own. "Clara?" He asked, a note of desperation in his voice. I dropped my gaze to study my boots. "Very well, I shall go alone." Much said with determination but it was the tinge of disappointment that hurt me the most. I didn't let any of the guilt I was feeling show through. Robin had saved my life countless times in the Holy Land and what good was I if I couldn't even return a simple favor?

"Hey! Hold it! No horses." The man, who's name was Roy, said. I heard the leaves crunch as Much stalked off.

"Wrong way, Much." I called and heard sniggering from the outlaws and Allan as he changed directions. Only Will remained in a solemn silence with me.

"In which heist is my wife? I will fetch her." I barely heard John as I continued to study my boots, thinking about Robin and Much.

"Fetch her where?" Will asked beside me.

"Here. Alice can live in the forest same as us."

"Alice can't live in the forest."

"Why not? She can." I knew he was indicating me but I suddenly didn't have the energy to even acknowledge them.

"Ah, there's something you don't know." Will began. After telling him about his son, John left the camp without another word. It was beginning to get dark and I had yet to move. The guilt grew heavier with each passing second. I shouldn't be feeling like that; I was trained, after all. I had killed people before so why was leaving Robin condemned so difficult?

"Do you want something to eat?" I didn't make a response. I felt a bowl pushed at me and my hand reluctantly wrapped around the smooth wood. I finally looked up, surprised to see Allan's face hovering above me instead of Will's.

"Thanks." I said softly. Pressing my hands against the warm wood for warmth, realizing how cold the night was getting. I bent my stiff legs and stretched them gingerly. I felt Allan take a seat next to me.

"You okay?" He asked me quietly.

"Honestly? No. I'm a horrible person and now, Robin's going to die because I didn't do anything." I told him with a humorless laugh. "But hey, at least I'm alive, right?"

"You're not a horrible person." I looked at Allan quizzically. "Look, you saved me."

"That was different. I promised."

"How was that different? From where I was hanging, it looked like you risked your life to save Will and me." I let out a small chuckle. "And besides, I'm sure Much will get it all sorted." I laughed outright at the sarcastic tone of voice he used. "Come on. You should go sit by the fire, you're cold." I followed him and we sat across from the outlaws slowly starting on my soup, but the knot in my stomach tightened.

"Think the whiny one'll make it?" One asked.

"What's he gonna do, stroll into Nottingham and say 'excuse me, can you let my friend lavender boy go free'?" I glanced up and saw Allan looking at Will and I caught their gazes. "He'll slaughter both of them." I tensed in anger at his lack of faith.

"Could've given them the horse." Allan said.

"Then we loose a horse too, think about it." I was glared daggers into my soup.

"If Robin dies the people of Locksley will become like you." Will spoke up, not looking at us.

"What do ya mean, like us?"

"They'll have nothing left to live for. They'll be dead men." He said, finally looking at us.

"Well, you go and save him then. See ya. We don't do town, we're outlaws. We're on the run." Roy said getting up and walking around to come face to face with Will.

"And what happens to the love ones you leave behind." I got up at Will's argument, making a decision.

"Town is dead."

"Have you seen what happens to a family when there is only one bridwinick cause I have." I reached them and pulled Will back from Roy.

"I''m going." I whispered. "Oi! I'm going!" Everyone stopped and stared at me, but I was too angry at their meaningless banter to care anymore. "And I'm taking a horse." I added fixing Roy with a glare that obviously wasn't received.

"Are you deaf? We don't go to Nottingham!" He shouted at me. I opened my mouth to say something I'd probably regret when I saw a big shape behind Roy. I stopped and looked at John questioningly.

"We go to Nottingham."


	4. Sherif Got Your Tongue? Part II

****Disclaimer: I only own Clara and Victoria! Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm thinking about just writing one episode per chapter instead of doing Part I and Part II. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review please and tell me what you think! There will be a little bit more about Clara's past in the next one! Thank you to all my followers and everyone who has reviewed so far! I love all my fans!****

Sherif Got Your Tongue? Part II

We walked single file down the small path along the castle wall towards the soft barking and whimpering sounds. Allan was in the lead followed by me and then John, Roy, the other outlaws, whose names were David and Jack, and Will bringing up the rear. Allan reached the dog and started scratching it fondly while I looked up at a sleeping Much on the ladder.

"There's a good boy." I smiled as Allan talked to the dog. He looked up at Much who was just starting to wake. "Need some help?" He asked, grinning. The rest of the outlaws came to a stop beside us.

"Yeah, I was-uh-I was just-uh-just checking up there, and," Much began stammering as Little John started lifting the ladder. "Uh, yes, as I thought the ladder is completely useless." Much continued as Roy helped John place the ladder over his shoulders. I looked at Much with one eyebrow arched.

"Well, come on then." John was getting impatient. Much looked from him to me and to the ladder in disbelief. I rolled my eyes, fixing my shirt slightly.

"Ladies first then." I spoke, glancing at Will. "Can you give me a lift?" He put his hands together and I placed my boot in them, careful not to catch the edge on his hands.

"One, two, three." Will spoke in his quiet voice. On three, he straightened his knees and I pushed off the ground, grabbing the ladder and swinging myself around, making sure not to hit John. As soon as I was steady, I began to climb swiftly upwards. Grabbing the edge of the wall, I pulled myself over and onto the soft patch of grass on the other side. Much landed with a thud next to me and I laughed softly at his lack of balance as I helped him up. Allan, David, and Jack were much better, each landed quietly on the ground and moving out of the way of the next. Will landed a bit awkwardly, causing me to reach out and steady him. He threw me a grateful glance which I returned with a small smile. I couldn't help but smile. It was so good to get back to sneaking around in the early morning hours. Being on the wrong side of the law certainly had its appealing qualities.

As soon as everyone was over, we crept towards the castle. We made it to the hanging platform but Roy and John stopped. I looked at them and in a split second, I understood. Bloody cowards. I walked over to the door to find it unlocked. It squeaked ever so slightly as I opened it, making me tense up.

"Wait, what are you doing? He's right in there." Much said while Will, Allan and I shared a knowing look.

"There not coming." I told Much.

"Not coming?" He finally got it and looked at them incredulously. "Much, come on, we haven't much time." I shifted my weight impatiently, glancing around.

"She's right, mate. We're not doing Robin any good standing out here." Allan agreed ducking into the door as Will and I followed with Much in tow.

We saw the jailer making his way to a door and the a grunt could be heard from inside. Much crept up behind the jailer and hit him over the head with his club. I had my two swords drawn and my eyes darted around the room, taking in everything and marking escape routes.

"This is a rescue." Much whispered to who I assumed was Robin. "And, we're undetected." No sooner had he spoke then there came cries that could only be from guards. Robin led us out back out the door and to the hanging platform where John and his men were waiting.

"Thank you for coming," Said Robin, ever the diplomat.

"Let's go," Roy said hurriedly, "Before they see we've opened the gates."

"Hang on." Robin held out his hand to stop me from descending the steps. I looked at him questioningly. "Hold an escape route for me, I need five minutes. There's something I must do before I can go with you."

"What?" Allan was nervous and he kept glancing around to see what everyone else thought.

"If I'm longer than that then leave without me." Robin ordered.

"Yes." John spoke.

"Thank you."

"What? No." I said looking at Robin. "Robin-" I started warningly, stopping him.

"Clara, please. Just trust me." I studied him for a second.

"You've got five minutes." I snapped and he grinned and turned to talk to Much. The men all looked at me and I looked back determinedly. "You heard him! Hold the escape route." I spun my swords in my hands. "Arm yourselves and prepare to fight for your lives." I stated bluntly.

"You, I need help." I turned to see Robin looking at Roy. "It is dangerous." Roy contemplated for a second.

"Yes." He stated simply, rushing off towards the supplies behind Robin.

"Why him when you love me?" I heard Much mutter. "Why not me?"

"Jealous, Much?" I asked him, grinning as he shot me a look. They fit a knot of rope around an arrow and I frowned as I began to get an inkling as to what Robin's plan was. I spun around as the doors to the castle opened.

"Here they come!" I announced as I readied my swords and the guards drew theirs. Steel clashed on steel as the guards met the outlaws. Mine came at me from the right with his sword swinging in a high arch. I skillfully blocked the blow with one sword while attacking his side with the second one. He managed to get his shield in the way just in time. Of course, it didn't really make much of a difference seeing as my knee came up and kicked him in the stomach. Hard. He doubled over with a gasp and I bashed the hilt of my right sword into the side of his head, causing him to crumple to the floor and remain there. I tried to get a glance at Robin as the next one came at me. I was momentarily distracted by blocking a jab to my ribs and following up with a slice to the man's side that made him cry out in pain. I glanced around quickly as a third and fourth guard ran toward me.

David was fighting a guard by the hanging stand and clearly winning judging from the punch he had just given. Allan was busy with three guards on the steps while Much fought off two next to David. I blocked an attack to my face while attempting to stab the other in the neck. He blocked the blow with his shield as Three reeled back for another strike. I kicked him in the chest, driving my boot edge into his ribcage and making his face screw up with pain as he crumpled. I ducked another blow to my head leaving Four momentarily unbalanced. I took advantage and jabbed the hilt of my left sword into his throat, cutting off his air supply leaving him in a gasping heap on the ground.

The guards were thinning which was always a good sign. John was only fighting one soldier now and beside him was Much with a soldier of his own. Jack was attempting some kind of karate kick on the guard's stomach seeing as he had lost his weapon. I scanned the crowd for Allan or Will but my view was blocked by two more uglies coming at me. I rolled my eyes: Don't they ever learn? Evading a stab aimed at my shoulder I stepped around the fifth soldier, sweeping his feet out from under him. As he tumbled to the ground I blocked a blow to my ribs and kicked the guard's shin, digging in the toe of my boot. I saw the guard grind his teeth in pain and I took advantage of his momentary weakness to slam the hilt of my sword into his nose, breaking it and causing him to flee.

I finally caught sight of Allan and Will holding their own against some guards in the far right corner of the courtyard. I breathed a small sigh of relief. Will wasn't very well trained in fighting and the like so I was a bit worried about him to be honest. The sigh caught in my throat as the guard knocked the sword out of Allan's hand and grabbed his throat. Without hesitation, I flicked my wrist and just like that one of my swords embedded itself into the guard's back. Allan caught my eye and I grinned at him, ducking a blow aimed at my head and switching my left sword into my right hand as I started making my way over to the fallen guard to retrieve my sword. Allan had already wrenched it out of the dead man and he tossed it to me. I caught it and sent him a grin.

"Thought you could use some help." I teased as we fought back to back, stabbing and slashing.

"Thanks." He said shortly as if he couldn't believe I was talking to him during a battle. "Even though you were a little late." He added and I grinned. He spun me around to block a slash and I kicked the guard who had his sword at my throat. I kicked the sword out of his hand and bashed both my fists into his face.

"Better late than never my dad always said." I told him smiling a little at the memory that it brought up. I heard Allan hiss in pain and spun us around, using the momentum to bring extra strength to the blow I landed on the guard's head.

"If I die, I'm blaming you for distracting me." Allan told me and I couldn't help but grin wider.

"So you find me distracting?" I laughed as he didn't respond and twirled away from him, causing a guard to get his sword stuck in the wood of the hanging platform. I kicked him in the throat to decommission him.

"Stop!" I looked up and my blood boiled as I saw the Sherif at one of the windows of the castle. "Do not harm those men they're free to go." My eyebrows shot up. Robin's plan worked. There's a surprise. "I have an announcement to make. I, Vaisley, Sherif of Nottingham, in recognition of my illegal actions yesterday in Locksley, do humbly apologize to the innocent people who have suffered at my hands. I promise to pay - " His eyes widened briefly. "No." He growled and started muttering to someone out of sight, presumably Robin who was probably holding a bow and arrow aimed at his face. He left for a brief second before yelling something. I slowly started backing towards the gate. "Guards!" He screamed. "Stop those men!" We started fighting again, and I heard Robin shouting. I looked up to see him on top of the wall of the tower.

"What's he doing?" Allan asked in disbelief.

"Something stupid." I answered, grinning. "Cover me." I yelled to Allan and Will and I got a nod from Will. I sheathed my blades.

"What're you doing?" Allan asked, grabbing my wrist and spinning me around to face him.

"Something stupid." I answered, grinning at him and he reluctantly grinned back, letting go of my wrist. "Robin!" I yelled up to him.

"Tie this off!" He yelled down at me. "Get Much!" He added as he threw the rope to me. I grabbed it and rushed to the platform before realizing it was too loose. "Where?" I yelled.

"Here!" I spun around to see John behind me throwing his stick to the ground. I rushed over to him and handed him the rope, drawing my blades.

"You, defend me." He ordered and I nodded.

"On it." I said as I kneed a guard in the groin.

"Yes!" John cried as Robin grinned and started zip lining down the rope with his bow. He landed with a thud just as I finished off another guard. I stood between Allan and Will, which was quickly becoming my place amongst the outlaws. We all stood in a line in front of the open gates.

"Ready?" Robin asked. I just grinned and readjusted my grip on my twin swords. "Go!" We all ran out except for Robin, who stayed behind battling. We stopped running when we realized he wasn't with us. I watched him take down guard after guard and finally hit the rope to the gate with his sword. As it shut he rolled under it and gave a satisfied smile to the guards on the opposite side. We ran off back towards the woods.

"Is that her?" John asked as we all hid from a girl by a farmhouse. "She's your wife?" David nodded and gazed at her longingly. I smiled at the both of them. She wiped some sweat off her brow as she finished raking. "What does she see in you?" He asked and I hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Look, she's seen it." He said and we all quieted to see what she'd say. The girl looked around and frowned, as if thinking someone may have dropped it by accident.

"That's good." David said, smiling as the girl opened the money back and gasped softly.

"Yea." I agreed, smiling.

"You know, I myself have no family at all, of course." Much said when we were back in Sherwood Forest. I watched the pigs roast over the fire, thinking about my own messed up family. "No family, no wife, children. Strangely it doesn't bother me. No. Not at all. Not at all." Much repeated as if he was trying to convince himself. It did bother him. That much was obvious. I looked up to find Little John looking at Much and then his eyes flicked around the group. He picked up the stick with the two pigs on it and began eating.

"Excuse me! I think you'll find that's not properly cooked!" I laughed along with the rest of the outlaws, dispelling memories of my past with a shake of my head. I had a new family now. I was an outlaw.


	5. Who Shot the Sheriff?

**I've decided to do episodes all in one go instead of broken up into two parts! Hope you all enjoy this third episode! The next ones so sad *tears up*. Reviews are welcome as well as criticism (helpful not just bashing on my story) and suggestions! Thanks so much!**

Who Shot the Sheriff?

"Thank you!" The old lady cried as she hugged me and I smiled at her as she walked off with the ten-pound bag clutched in her hand.

"Make's you feel good, doesn't it." I jumped and smacked Allan in the arm while he laughed.

"Yea, all warm and fuzzy." He grinned at me and I smiled to myself. "Come on, then." I snapped back to reality. "Let's get back to Robin and Much and see what crazy thing Robin's promised this time." I sighed as I saw him and Much by the miller's family.

Robin explained to us his idea on our way to intercept the tax collector, Joderic he was called. Apparently, we were planning on giving him money to repay the miller's debt so he could keep the mill open and keep the people of Nettlestone fed. It was a good notion, and I would've been quite pleased with it if it hadn't been for the uneasy feeling of apprehension in my stomach. When you've been on the run as much as I have, you learn to rely on your gut feeling.

"Joderic!" Robin yelled as we jogged to the riders on the path. We walked in front of Joderic as he stopped his horses, smiling knowingly at Robin. He looked oddly familiar and suddenly I recognized him. I kept my head down and tried to look as inconspicuous as I could.

"Robin." Joderic said unsurprised as if he knew Robin was going to come. "Do not interfere, you know I have to do this and you know there are Sheriff's men on their way to make sure there's no trouble."

"Do you have to do this?" Robin asked, giving him a look.

"I did it under the old Sheriff. You did not complain." Joderic countered.

"That was different."

"How? Two things are certain in life: death and taxes." I laughed causing Joderic to look at me, and his expression immediately darkened. I realized my mistake but it was too late. "You! Do you-you- I almost lost my job because of you!"

"Right, sorry about that." I said sheepishly. "There was a bit of a mix up on my part, thought you were someone else. Some rotten information." I explained shortly, my expression darkening as I remembered that day.

"A mix up?! And the forty pounds you stole from me? Was that a mix up as well?!" Joderic was getting more and more agitated and I could feel the questioning stares of my companions.

"If I say yes, will that make you less angry?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No." He snapped at me angrily.

"Then, no. The stolen money wasn't a mix up. I figured I'd come all that way, might as well get something to show for my troubles." I shrugged nonchalantly. "But you're getting off track. We're here to help out the miller's family." I glanced at Robin and he gave me a look that clearly stated we were going to talk about this later.

"Take this." Robin spoke up. "The miller's debt." Joderic reluctantly turned his attention back to Robin.

"I can not. This is stolen money. The Sheriff knows the miller cannot afford it." Robin gave him the look and I knew instantly it was going to work. Robin's look usually worked, even in the Holy Land. Sure enough, Joderic caved, "I could break it into small amounts. Pay it in over time and that would be credible." Robin smiled and nodded.

"Every time someone breaks bread in Nettlestone, they will thank you, Joderic." Joderic let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Sure."

"Oh and do me a favor, tell them you've not seen me. Tell them this was your own scheme." Robin said with a wink, and I couldn't say I wasn't surprised.

"What?" Joderic asked uncomprehendingly.

"My friends think I am vain." Robin announced with a grand gesture and I rolled my eyes, but grinned and followed Robin off into the woods.

We ran to the edge of the forest and crouched to watch the scene play out before us. Not a few seconds after we had crouched down, Joderic came into view riding his horse up to the mill. I could see the miller's wife getting nervous and the miller looked confused.

"Let me get this straight. We're giving money to a tax collector?" Roy asked incredulously.

"A bailiff." Robin corrected.

"Oh that makes a lot of difference." Roy said sarcastically with an eye roll. Joderic dismounted and walked up to the Miller's family.

"Owen." He said, speaking to the Miller. "Kate." He addressed the miller's wife. "As you know, I'm here today-"

"Didn't you see Robin Hood?" Owen interrupted. "He said he'd speak to you so we wouldn't be evicted." I could tell Joderic was a little thrown by the mention of Robin Hood but he managed to keep his cool.

"No. No, I'm sorry. I've not seen Robin Hood." I faintly heard the familiar stretching noise of an arrow being pulled back. I looked worriedly at Robin to find his bow still on his back. I tensed.

"Something's not right." I hissed to Will, who crouched beside me.

"I'll say, now we're giving money to tax collectors!" He grumbled. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as he caught sight of my face. I looked back to the clearing, my muscles tensed.

"Something doesn't feel right. Joderic!" I cried, jackknifing to my feet as an arrow came out of nowhere and hit Joderic between the shoulder blades. Kate screamed as Joderic was lowered to the ground by a stunned Owen.

"He's killed him! Robin's killed him!" No! Suddenly I heard movement and without hesitating I sprinted off after the masked figure.

"Oi! Stop!" Robin yelled behind me, but whether he yelled to me or (more probably) the masked figure I didn't know. I reached the running figure and grabbed his arm, spinning him around and kicking him to the ground. I started to grab my swords until I caught sight of his eyes-or rather of her eyes.

"Marian?" I whispered in astonishment and she looked at me with pleading eyes. I glanced up to see Robin running towards us. I let her kick my legs out from under me and tumbled to the ground. She started to run again, but Robin tackled her, causing them both to tumble down the hill. I bit back a laugh as Marian kicked Robin hard in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards.

We walked back to camp in silence and I could almost feel Robin mulling the whole thing over in his mind, looking for possible theories. I knew he would blame Marian, though I doubted he knew who she was yet.

"What, you can't believe someone's better than you?" Roy sneered as he sat on a rocky hill when we reached camp. "He kicked you good." I tried to cover up my snigger, but judging by the glare Robin sent my way, I failed.

"Who is he?" Robin asked.

"The Night Watchmen." Will answered from beside me while he whittled on a piece of wood. I looked over to see what looked like various symbols etched into the block of wood. I watched him work curiously; I'd always wanted to learn how to whittle.

"Well, I've never heard of him." Robin stated and I rolled my eyes at him.

"The Night Watchmen has been around for years. Maybe you were off on a Crusade." Will suggested a little bitterly. "He's a good man. He's talked about in all of the villages. He's been seen in Nottingham, even at the castle." Well, Marian would be able to move through the castle freely. "Always at night."

"Leaves medicine and stuff." Roy added. "Food. Sheriff's men are ordered to shoot him on sight, but he's never hurt a fly." Good ol' Marian.

"Why did he kill Joderic, then?" Robin asked.

"Maybe he didn't." I suggested shrugging. "I mean, there's no real proof. Just because the Night Watchmen was there, doesn't mean he shot him." I explained, looking up to see Robin looking at me incredulously.

"But then why would he run away?" Robin brought up a fair point. "We need to find him." Robin stated with an air of finality and we all walked after him towards Nottingham.

We arrived there just as the Sheriff was giving his speech to the people while Joderic's body lay in the center of the clearing with a cloth covering it.

"Fired from the bow," the Sheriff was saying, "of Robin Hood."

"He's saying you killed Joderic!" Much whispered in an outraged voice.

"Of course he is." I hissed back. "Someone suddenly drops dead because of an arrow, of course the Sheriff is going to blame Robin. He's trying to get the people to turn against us." I whispered the last part to Robin and the others.

"Yes, but he's making us look like criminals!" Much refused to let the matter drop. I gave him a look.

"Y'know we are criminals." Roy pointed out. "Y'thought we were somethin' else?"

"Between stability, order, authority, or the random chaotic cruelty of Robin Hood and all outlaws like him." The Sheriff went on and I focused on his words as Robin went sneaking off through the crowd. "And we will hunt him down with dogs if necessary." I felt a cold spike of fear shoot up my spine at the mention of dogs.

_"Another job well done." I laughed as I tossed the sack of money to Victoria._

_ "That was a little too close." Victoria started, but I waved a dismissive hand as I fixed my weapons. "Seriously, Clara, I almost lost my head!" Victoria exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her worry. My head lolled back as she droned on about how we could've been caught. My head snapped back up at the faint sound of growling._

_ "What was that?" I hissed, drawing my bow and notching an arrow. I heard it again and again and I had to admit I was starting to get nervous. Victoria tensed behind me and drew two twin daggers from her belt._

_ "What is it? It sounds like-" The first mutt came over the hill growling and snarling._

_ "Dogs!" I yelled. "Run!" We sprinted through the forest with the dogs hot on our heels. "Split up and meet at camp!" We sprinted in opposite directions._

_ The wind whipped at my clothes as I sprinted down the hill. My breath came in short gasps of air but the growling behind me urged my feet faster. My legs protested after the first half mile, and I leaned against a tree to catch my breath, thinking I had outwitted them by zig zagging and causing them to loose my scent._

_ I heard low snarling right in front of me and I looked up slowly to find a dog that must've broken free from the rest. It stalked toward me and I tried to open my palms to him to show I was not a threat. It wasn't working. The animal bunched it's muscles and pounced on me, sending me to the ground with it on top of me. Hot breath suffocated me as I looked at it's bared teeth and dead, black eyes. All at once, my muscles started working again and I pushed the animal off of me roughly, grabbing my swords. I didn't really want to kill the animal, no matter how better off I would be if it were dead._

_ I slowly started backing away from the rabid animal. It had a crazed look in it's eye and kept barking and growling. After I had gotten what I thought was a safe distance away, I turned and sprinted away. I could hear the animal giving chase to me, and I forced myself to run faster._

_ It was a stupid, amateur mistake, to trip over a root, but that didn't stop me from tumbling to the ground. I whirled around to see the dog on me and this time it wasn't waiting. I saw a flash of teeth and claws and those black, beady eyes before I felt a blinding pain in my stomach. Without hesitating this time, I plunged my sword into the dog's exposed stomach and shoved it off of me._

_ The pain in my stomach grew as I tried to get up only to flop back down. I put a hand to the wound and it came up covered in red. I laid there for a full day until anyone found me and I was nearly dead when they did._

"Clara." I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped slightly, looking up at Will. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, fingering the scars over my stomach. "I'm fine."

"We're leaving, come on." Will said and I followed him to where Robin and the others were waiting. I still had a hand over my stomach as if blood was going to start gushing out any second like that day in the woods. The monsters eyes were still flashing through my vision and the claws were just as painful in memory as they were the first time. I felt another hand on my shoulder and turned to see Robin this time.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah," I answered distractedly.

"Are you sure?" I finally snapped out of the daze and dropped my hand from my stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him honestly, giving him a fake smile. I looked around at the others to see Allan looking at us already. I gave him a half smile and fell into step beside him.

"Hey, I was thinking about ways to get into the castle." He started and I nodded. That was good thinking. "And I think I've come up with a way. Robin can use the roofs of the village houses just outside the north castle wall to get over the wall."

"It's not tall enough," I shook my head, already doing mental calculations. "What if he goes in from the east?"

"He can use the butcher's high roof." Allan added, grinning as we arrived at camp. He began folding his blanket while I worked on mine. I placed the folded blanket on the rock and smiled at Allan's confused expression as he attempted to fold the blanket. He was cute when he was confused. Oh my God, I did not just think that. I shook my head to clear it of any of those thoughts.

"Need some help?" I teased as I took the blanket from Allan and folded it for him in no time. I could feel his eyes watching me work.

"Thanks." He said, causing me to grin.

"This, I do not like." John said, causing me to pause. Every muscle in my body froze as I heard growling coming from further down the hill. Dogs. Allan looked at me and then walked a little ways up the hill to see what was going on. I forced myself to move, holding onto a small shred of hope it wasn't dogs and I was just mistaken.

"The King's guild of hunters and foresters!" Will ran into the clearing a bit out of breath. "Coming this way! Dogs!" My stomach dropped into my toes and fear clawed it's way into my heart. I wasn't scared of anything except hunting dogs and, well, if I have my way I'll never any thing to do with _that_ ever again. The snarling and growling grew louder, signaling that the hunters were getting closer. Suddenly, the air seemed to get thinner around me and I couldn't breathe.

"Pairs. Meet where we store the provisions." Robin ordered and a small part of my brain screamed at me to run, but my muscles refused to move. Suddenly, Allan was next to me, grabbing both blankets and grabbing my arm and running. I stumbled after him as he dragged me away.

"Clara!" He shook me slightly and I snapped out of it and my limbs started working again. I sprinted next to Allan as we left the camp behind. We leapt over a fallen log. My brain started working again and I grabbed Allan and headed right.

"We'll go in a circle to confuse the scent." I barely got the words out between the panting and the fear that threatened to overtake me. The fear was good, though, it gave me the adrenaline rush to run faster.

"Hey," I barely heard Allan's call. "Hey!" He grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop running. "Stop, we've lost them." He looked surprised when he looked into my eyes and I knew why. He was surprised to find the terror that rested there. We leaned against a tree to catch our breath and thankfully there were no more howling or snarling sounds. My mind began to work again and the logical part of my brain kicked into high gear.

"Thanks." Allan looked surprised. I let out a shaky laugh. "I would've probably been killed if you hadn't dragged me along." I didn't look at him, and instead focused on the ground. I didn't accept help from others that often.

"Don't mention it." He told me, and I was a bit relieved.

"You still owe me your life, though." I stated trying to lighten the mood. I looked up to see his incredulous expression.

"What? No, I repaid that. I just saved your life just now."

"No, I saved you twice. Once when you were about to hang and a second time when we rescued Robin a couple days ago. That makes it two to one." He seemed to be considering it.

"I had that sorted." He said and I laughed.

"Sure." My sarcasm was not lost on Allan as he laughed with me. I pushed of the tree and stood up, my breathing now having returned to normal. "What about everyone else?" Will, Robin, Much, John, Roy. Gosh, I felt so selfish right now. What if one of them was hurt or bleeding. "Hope their alright."

"Their fine." I wish I shared Allan's confidence. "So, you're scared of dogs? I'm not being funny, but…dogs?" I glared at him harshly and pulled my shirt up for him to see the three scars that ran across my stomach. He stared at them with his mouth open. "Sorry." He apologized earnestly, looking at me with those crystal eyes. I shook my head.

"Don't be. It's alright. It was a long time ago. It's stupid that I'm still scared of them, but whenever I see one, I just freeze and all I can think about is that day." I pulled down my shirt.

"It's not stupid." Allan told me softly, and I could feel his eyes on my face so I looked up at him, suddenly aware of how close we were. "Come on," I broke up the moment, stepping backward. I shook my head to clear any thoughts of Allan. "We should go meet the others."

"Okay," Was all he said and we continued to walk in silence. Suddenly, I heard a noise to my left and my head shot up and my muscles tensed.

"What was that?" I whispered, drawing my bow and notching an arrow as my breathing quickened a bit. I tried not to think about the dogs from the clearing. Beside me, Allan drew a sword from his belt.

"Wait!" Someone called and I whipped around only to find myself pointing an arrow at Will who just stepped out of the trees. A relieved breath escaped me as I lowered my bow.

"Oh, Will, thank God." I said, half pleased and relieved to see Will was okay and half relieved and pleased it wasn't a dog. I walked forward and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugged me back in surprise and I stepped back. "The provision supply is just over there. We should get going, Robin'll get mad if we're late." I led the two boys to the edge of the hill with Will behind me and Allan trailing behind. We arrived at where our supplies had been stored only to find it all burned.

"Oh-no." I moaned quietly as Will and Allan came up beside me.

"I don't believe it! The soldiers found it." Will said softly.

"No, That was our-" Much said turning to look at us as he stood by a tree halfway down the hill. "That was our store." Robin and John approached the burning store with caution.

"They've destroyed everything." Robin announced.

"That was our food." Much went on.

"Not just our food." I added. "That was what we were going to help the villagers with. That was Locksley's food too. And Nettlestone. And-" I broke off and my head snapped up at the sound of faint growling.

"Yes, but now we hardly have any-"

"Shut up, Much" Allan said, looking at me. He heard it too.

"Food and-"

"Much, Shut up!" I yelled and this time he did and the growling grew louder. My eyes met Robin's. "Run?" I suggested and this time we all sprinted off in the same direction. I followed Robin as he sprinted over hills and avoided trees until, finally he stopped.

We were all panting hard and I leaned my back against a tree and dug one of my swords against the ground to hold me up while I tried to catch my breath. I looked around the group and suddenly found my wind and stood up, rechecking.

"Where's Will?" I asked, worried. That kid was already becoming a little brother to me. Everyone looked around blankly.

"Thought he was following you." Much said and I breathed out an annoyed sigh and started panting again as the sudden second wind wore off.

"I-" pant "am going-" pant "to strangle that kid." I finished in a rush as I struggled to regain my breath.

"Maybe Will will bring some water," Much suggested wistfully, "bit of bread wouldn't go amiss, perhaps some cheese." I looked at Much and then shook my head, letting out a breathy laugh.

"We could be captured, torched, and hanged and he-he wants ch-cheese!" Roy panted out in disbelief.

"Hello, Roy, this is Much, I don't believe you two've met." I said in between large gulps of air causing a few of the outlaws to smile, no one having enough air in their lungs to laugh. The sounds of barking filled the air and I felt my heart squeeze in fear but it was becoming easier to think now.

"Oh, do they ever give up?" Roy asked rhetorically. I jogged after Much and Roy, but stopped when I realized Robin wasn't with us.

"Master, the dogs." Much reasoned with Robin, but it didn't seem to be working seeing as Robin had drawn his bow and notched an arrow. He had a determined look on his face that I had learned to be wary of. "We cannot stay. There's too many of them."

"Well, we must do something." Robin yelled and I felt terror take hold again. I was just starting to be able to think straight when dogs were chasing me; I couldn't do it when they were fighting me! "We're running away when we should be in pursuit! The Night Watchman is still out there!" Robin drew his arrow and no one said anything. I stiffened in fear.

"Robin, Much is right. It won't matter even if we win this battle. Gisborne will just get more dogs and more hunters and come after us again. If you really want to do something about this, we should try to talk to the people of Nettlestone." I reasoned with him and for a second I thought it hadn't worked but then Robin glanced back at me unsurely.

"She's right, mate," Allan aided me and that seemed to give Robin the push he needed. With a grunt, he lowered his bow, turning back to face us.

"We head east." He announced. "Back to Nettlestone." We jogged off, and I kept my eyes peeled for Will. We had almost reached the edge of the forest when Will jogged up to us a bit out of breath. Robin nodded to him and he nodded back and fell into step beside Allan and I.

"What, no hug?" I punched his arm hard. He grinned infuriatingly as I turned away from him. I could tell he was rubbing his arm behind me but spared him the embarrassment of mentioning it. My attention was averted when we reached Nettlestone. All I got were hostile glares from the townsfolk and countrymen. I put a hand on Robin's shoulder warningly.

"What do you think, Clara?" Robin asked.

"They're hostile. Every sign tells us we should turn around and walk right back the way we came."

"I didn't kill those people!" Robin hissed angrily to me.

"They don't know that." I pointed out quietly as we walked.

"Get out of our village, you're not welcome here." Someone muttered and I looked up to find an old man shoveling hay with a pitchfork.

"Excuse me, do you know if the Night Watchman's been back here?" Robin tried to ask a woman who was holding a basket of laundry but all he got was her walking away.

"Do you have any food?" Much asked and I rolled my eyes at him, dropping back to stand beside Will and Allan again.

"I don't like this." I muttered.

"Yeah, you and me both." Allan said distractedly. I followed his gaze to a woman who looked livid. I recognized her as Kate, the miller's wife. She came out of her hut and ran at Robin with her fists waving angrily.

"You killed my son!" She yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," John said coupled with Robin's "Woah, woah, woah," The woman crashed into Robin with a murderous look on her face, grabbing his collar. The outlaws and Owen yanked Kate off of Robin as Robin tried to reason with her.

"Kate, you know me."

"And Joderic," Owen added. "You told me yourself that you'd see to him. I didn't know you would kill him!"

"Owen I swear, I could never hurt Matthew."

"Matthew!" Kate spat. "Don't you say his name! Don't you put his name in your mouth."

"I swear, I never killed Matthew." I winced at the use of his name. "I didn't kill Joderic!"

"And you didn't kill those others either!" Owen said with harsh sarcasm. Robin looked at us with an incredulous face, as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

"What others?" He asked as Kate broke free of Owen's grip and attacked Robin again.

"We didn't do it! We didn't do any of it!" Much shouted as townspeople grabbed us. I struggled against them, and managed to rip myself free.

"Hold them for the Sheriff!" Owen suggested. Much managed to push them back from us. Someone grabbed me around the stomach, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Get off of me!" I snapped, stomping on his toe. He gave a cry and retreated. I stayed in the middle of the tight pack of outlaws.

"I'm fighting for you!" Robin shouted at them, not understanding how they could believe anything the Sheriff said. "The Sheriff hangs people for stealing bread! He cuts out their tongues." Robin hollered at the townspeople as we backed up toward the forest. "He divides us," Robin spoke to Owen and I saw Owen get angrier with each word.

"Robin, don't!" I cried out, but it was too late. Owen had already punched Robin square in the jaw.

"We're going!" I told the townspeople.

"Let's get out of here." Much cried as he helped Robin to his feet and they both sprinted towards the forest as Roy, John, Will, Allan, and I held off the townspeople with our weapons. Of course, we would never dream of using the weapons on any of them, but they didn't need to know that.

"Stay there!" John ordered the people as we backed away. I slowly turned and jogged after Will and Roy towards Sherwood forest. We walked back in silence as it began to get dark and colder. We finally made camp and I sat on a log with my blanket around me next to Will, watching him whittle on the same piece of wood.

"I walked away from my home, for them." Robin seethed, pacing. "I gave myself up to the Sheriff, for them."

"We gave Joderic money, for them." Allan added and I looked at him to see him already looking at me.

"I never really did understand that." Roy muttered.

"What're you making?" I finally asked, breaking the tense silence. Will looked at me and then back at the piece of wood. Honestly, I was trying to find anything to look at other than Allan, but for some reason, my eyes kept drifting back to him.

"It's a tag. You can't copy it, so only me and my dad know how to do it just like that." Will explained uncertaintley, standing up and giving it to Robin.

"It's good." Robin told him, looking at him and seeing the uncertainty. "It's good." He said again, walking away and we followed. We walked for a good fifteen minutes with Allan and I discussing various methods of getting into the castle. Finally, we came to a stop in a clearing and Will and Roy took seats on logs and I leaned against a tree next to Allan and John.

"John, I need you to take over." Robin announced going over to sit next to him. "I have to go to the castle. Enough is enough. We stop running. Now."

"You're not going to give yourself in again." Will said worriedly.

"Not this time." Robin said, and I let out a relieved breath.

"We've got some ideas for how to get in." Allan announced from beside me, causing me to look up at the group.

"Go on." Robin prompted.

"Well, do you want clever or really clever?" He asked and I laughed softly.

"I want fast." Robin answered.

"Give him clever." I translated causing Allan to smile and start explaining Robin our master scheme.

"You got the Sheriff to call off the dogs?" I was just starting to nod off when Robin jogged back into camp. I shook my head to clear it of any remaining drowsiness. Blinking at the sudden light, I looked up at Robin's pleased face and knew the answer to Roy's question. "How?" He asked.

"Pillow talk." Robin said and I almost laughed at how that sounded.

"You've been in bed with the Sheriff?" Allan laughed and I joined in while Robin glared at us.

"I brokered a deal." Robin explained and I grimaced.

"We do not deal with the Sheriff." John was irritated.

"Tomorrow," Robin said. "We save his life."

"What?" Allan asked incredulously and I had to agree with Allan and John.

"I agree with John, Robin. I don't like this at all. The Sheriff has always been against us and always will be against us. I don't understand why we're trying to save his life." I spoke up.

"Can we argue about that tomorrow?" Much asked with a sigh. "Today, if there are no dogs, I would like to sleep." Yes, finally.

"I have a better idea," Robin announced. So close.

"Another one?" Allan asked unenthusiastically. I bumped his shoulder.

"Lighten up, Allan. It can't be as bad as saving the Sheriff's life." I pointed out causing him to smile slightly.

"Well if it is, I'm with cheese boy." Roy said and Much waved a hand in acknowledgement as he lay on a log. "Did they find the food we stored to give to Lonston?" John shook his head and I groaned.

"But, Robin, that's the last of our food." He ignored me and soon we were heading to Nettlestone with the last of our food and my stomach was growling and I was very tired.

"If we were killers, would we bring them food?" Robin explained his thinking. "It proves we are not killers."

"But they hate us." Much pointed out. "Now the mill is closed the village will be suffering. They will be hungry."

"You just want everyone to love you." Much grumbled and I agreed with him. This was a stupid idea and besides, if we catch the killer tomorrow, everything will go back to the way it was anyway.

"No, I do not want to be branded a killer. It is different." Robin denied.

"You want to be loved." Much said. "And I'll tell you something. It's not fair. I love you, but no one gives me any food. Yet people who do not love you are fed."

"Oh, Much." Robin said in a fake sweet voice.

"The world is wrong. We're feeding people who do not love us, and saving a man who wants us dead." That was a good point. "I've changed my mind, I no longer love you. Now can I eat?" Robin snorted and laughed.

"Well, now I feel welcomed." Allan muttered sarcastically as we arrived at Nettlestone and were greeted with hostile looks. I let out a quiet laugh and put down my barrel and meat.

"I am no killer." Robin announced to the people. "I bring food to show my good will." No one moved or said a word. "I am your friend. My men are tired and hungry." That was an understatement considering I felt like my legs were going to fall off and my stomach was going to eat the rest of me."This is the last of our food. Owen." I turned to see the miller approaching Robin.

"You were using us, you and the Sheriff."

"I am not."

"Fighting your own personal battle, using us as pawns. What gifts will he bring later?" Suddenly there was the sound of horsemen and we ran into the trees.

"If we bring them gifts and the Sheriff brings them gifts, I don't see what their complaining about." I grumbled causing Allan and Roy to laugh.

"My fellow englishmen, your Sheriff and I bring you a gift." Guy was speaking to the townsfolk. "That gift is the reminder that we are free and we should walk free. Today, your Sheriff and I show no fear. Today we defy Robin Hood," The Sheriff was walking among the townspeople talking to them and smiling with them. That was not the Sheriff. There was no way. "Today, we walk among you to show you that life goes on. We will not hide or cower in the face of outlaws. We will not change our lives to suit their campaign of terror. We hold our heads high. Laws exist to protect us. If we allow Robin Hood to flout these laws if we support him when he undermines basic justice when we've taken flour or bread then where will he stop? We give him the right to ignore another law and another and finally to condone the taking of a human life."

My eye caught sight of the iron tip of an arrow poking through a window of a cottage. Without making any noise, I stalked toward the house from behind so as not to alert Guy or the Sheriff. I looked back to where Allan and Roy were still crouched, apparently not having noticed my disappearance. I crept closer to the cottage and looked back once more. Allan's eyes swept over the town and landed on me and his expression was priceless. It was a mix between astonishment, worry, and amusement. He looked over his shoulder as if to make sure I was real and not just behind him. He looked back at me and even from here I could tell he was swearing.

'What are you doing?' He mouthed to me and I pointed to the house by way of explanation. Understanding dawned in his eyes as he nudged Roy and pointed to the house. Roy looked at me in surprise and then looked backward making me roll my eyes. Suddenly there was the horrified cries of towns folk and I knew the mystery man had taken his shot. I pressed myself against the straw hut, drew my bow, and notched an arrow. A bow emerged from the window followed by a body and then a man dropped down from the window. I looked past the man and saw Robin frantically shaking his head. I drew the arrow back to my mouth and the man stopped and turned to face me.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked, my voice quivering in anger. "Why the boy?"

"He got in the way. That was a mistake." The man said gruffly. His face was shrouded in shadows that gave the situation an ominous feel.

"One mistake too many, eh?" I let loose an arrow that grazed the man's cheek as he ducked and tackled me around the waist, slamming me in to the ground. I kneed him in the stomach and he doubled over, but quickly reigned his breath and sprinted away with me in pursuit. Suddenly he turned and pointed his bow right at me and I at him. We stood at a stalemate, neither giving any ground.

"Joe!" Robin called at the bottom of the hill and Joe's eyes flicked to Robin's for a brief moment before shooting back to me. My breathing was a bit labored, but other than that I was unharmed. "Put it down." Joe spun around and aimed the bow for the Sheriff. This time my eyes flicked to Robin, unsure about whether I should kill him. "Put the bow down, Joe."

"You let me do this, Robin." He pleaded.

"Why did you kill them, Joe?" Robin asked and Marian came to stand beside him. She looked at me questioningly but I shook my head.

"My Ruth, she worked all her life in the castle. When she lay dying, where was the Sheriff? D-Did he come and visit?" Joe asked, getting more and more agitated. "Did he send food? No, he sent Joderic because we hadn't paid our taxes. He put us out and she died like a dog on the street and now so will he." Joe finished turning and aiming his bow again.

"You kill that Sheriff, Prince John will send another one and the people of that village will be tortured because the Sheriff died there." Robin tried to reason with him.

"It's just me then," Joe whispered, looking back at me and then at Robin and Marian. "What, Am I the only man in Nottingham that can say what he likes, do what he likes?"

"Matthew, the miller's boy!" Robin exclaimed.

"That was an accident, the Sheriff moved." Joe explained.

"And the Sheriff moved the next day when you killed three more. Stable boys and washer women." Joe looked confused for a moment and then it all clicked. He didn't kill them. We're trying to save the man that killed three innocent people just so Robin could be blamed. I held my face in a cold mask like I did whenever I was prepared to kill.

"The Sheriff's leaving. You gotta let me do this terrible thing, Robin." He pleaded.

"No." Robin shook his head. "Put it down." Robin drew his bow and Marian followed suit, though looking a lot unhappier than Robin. "Joe, put it down. I will shoot you." Robin threatened. In one smooth move, Joe drew his bow and fired and along with Robin, Marian and I. Each arrow embedding itself into Joe's upper arm. He fell, rolling down the hill and coming to a stop at the bottom. Robin and Marian grimaced at the sound of Joe's groaning but I just held a cold, indifferent expression. I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down at Joe holding his arm, but grinning in triumph.

"I did it, Ruth. I shot the Sheriff." He said with a little laugh while rolling over and cradling his injured arm. The real Sheriff walked up to him and looked down at him and then at the dead man by the horse.

"No," he drawled. "You shot the deputy. My look-a-like." Robin, Marian, and Much rushed to the bottom of the hill, but I didn't bother following them. I knew how this played out; Lord knows, I'd seen it enough times in other villages. I didn't even flinch as Joe screamed when the sword pierced his stomach. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned to see Robin looking at me.

"Let's go." My gaze softened as I followed Robin, Much, and Marian. I blinked out of my assassin mode; my mom had taught me at a young age that every assassin could access what she called the 'War face'. Basically, in a time of need, an assassin could shut off any and all feelings. I hated that I could do that. It's horrible to shut yourself off from your emotions and just sort of leaves you feeling empty inside. Everyone has to feel something; no one can block out the world for long. I hadn't had to do that in about a year, so the sudden rush of emotions made me a bit sick. There was disgust for myself and a bit for Joe and the Sheriff, pity for Joe, horror at the murder of him even though it was deserved. No, it wasn't deserved. Joe was a good man who just went down the wrong path after losing his loved one. I've seen firsthand what grief can do to a man and very rarely does something good come out of it.

"It wasn't Joe, was it?" I asked Robin quietly. "Who killed those people at the castle." Robin hesitated a moment.

"No." He agreed. "It wasn't." He stopped me for a moment and looked me right in the eye.

"How long do you need?" I sighed with a small hint of a smile tugging at my lips.

"Two minutes." Robin told me.

"You can catch him if you run on the north trail. I'll take John and the rest and follow you through the woods."

"You're the best." I couldn't help but smile at that.

"I know." I said as he ran off.

"Hey, where's Robin going?" Much asked, starting after him but I placed arm in front of him to stop him.

"To talk to the Sheriff. We are going to cut through the forest and cover him as he leaves." I explained to Much who sighed. "Honestly, Much. I don't know how you put up with him." Much puffed out his chest in pride.

"Well it's not easy." He told me.

"I'll bet, I was just with you two for six months in the Holy Land and he got me in more life and death situations than I can count on my fingers."

"I had better be getting back to the castle." Marian said, looking at the rest of the outlaws who were approaching. I nodded and hugged her and she hugged me back laughing. "It is good to see you again."

"You too. We should catch up sometime." I said, knowing that there might not be much time in a long while.

"Yes, we should." She smiled before heading towards the village. The boys caught up to us and I explained what we were doing on the way.

We followed the carriage at a light jog until I saw the curtain open and Robin tumble out. Typical. With our bows drawn, we retreated into the forest, Robin hot on our heels. The two guards stopped at the edge of the thicket because their horses couldn't go any further.

"What's taking him so long?" Allan asked impatiently.

"He should be here by now and we're waiting in the blazing heat!" Much added indignantly.

"Oh, here he comes." I announced, hopping off the wooden fence I'd been sitting on and coming to stand between Allan and Much. Much tossed a sack of coins to Robin as he walked by and we all followed. Kate saw us and stood up from her place kneeling by the fire. She looked so heartbroken that I forgave her for wanting to murder Robin. She sniffled as Robin handed her a coin sack.

"Take this. It's for you and Owen. Remember your son." Kate took the sack with shaky fingers. "John!" Robin called as I walked over to Kate and hugged her. She hugged me back with no hesitation, sniffling and trying to stifle sobs. I looked over at John who was cracking his knuckles and looking at the boarded up door. I released Kate and stepped back as we watched John snap off all the boards and break open the door to the mill. I smiled reassuringly at Kate as she gave a watery smile. This was my life now: making other people's life better, not worse. I smiled to myself as Robin gave his announcement.

"I hereby declare this mill open for business." The people cheered and there were various joyful shouts as they crowded around us and praised us. I looked over at my friends and caught Allan's eye and he smiled at me and I couldn't help the slow, tired smile that spread on my face.


	6. Parenthood

**Review and tell me what you think!**

Parenthood

I blinked up at the early morning sunlight streaming through the trees. Yawning and stretching my legs, I rose from my curled up position leaning on the log. Looking around, I realized Much was already cooking what I hoped was breakfast and Robin and Roy were no where to be found. Other than that, John was snoring leaned against a tree on the far side of the clearing, and Will was laying on the ground a few feet away with a blanket pulled over him. Allan lay in much the same manner to my other side. Of all the outlaws, Allan was the heaviest sleeper; nothing could wake that guy up and I had to kick him a few times to even get him to stir.

"Oh, good, you're up. Robin and Roy went hunting. I'm making breakfast. Do you like squirrel? In the Holy Land you used to love squirrel, and-" Much started and I grinned.

"It's too early in the morning for rambling Much." I chided still grinning. "You'll wake the others. Besides, I think I'll go bathe before breakfast." Taking my bag from the ground, I sifted through it until I found suitable clothing for the day. Slipping on my boots, I took the big blue shirt, baggy green pants, tight grey shirt, and the black, leather over vest that cut off before my stomach and made my way out of camp. I hadn't worn a dress since I'd become an outlaw even though I had packed some of my nicer ones from back home; the ones I'd worn to balls where I met some of my suitors. There hadn't been an opportunity to wear them. Back when I was with Victoria there were many opportunities that required me in a dress, though those assignments were often the ones with higher stakes.

The rush of water could be heard before the crystal blue lake could be seen. The lake was really more of a deep pond, but what it lacked in size it made up in beauty. I really doubted there was a prettier place in all of Sherwood forest. Setting my clothes down on the grass besides the water, I began pulling off my clothes until I was left with just my tight undershirt and panties. I pulled on the extra large blue shirt that I'd stolen from some guy a while back. The water was a bit cold at first, but once in, it felt like heaven. I ducked my head under the cool water and swam for a bit. This was life now. Life in Sherwood forest with Robin, Much, Allan, Will, John, and Roy. I ducked my head again, thinking about the noble we robbed yesterday. How his eyes regarded me with mild recognition. I had known him, and that had scared me to no end. How long could I hold out not telling the others about my past? Robin and Much knew, but I had made them swear to secrecy. I hadn't thought I would've stayed this long in one place. After all, it's been about a month and usually I move on from a place within a week, but something about being here was different. I liked it here, and for once, I felt like I belonged.

I surfaced and ran my fingers over my wet hair. Here, I was helping people. I was making a difference, a real difference in people's lives. The gratitude on people's faces when I handed them food and money for their families was oddly satisfying to me. Honestly, I felt like I was becoming a better person here. I had double crossed so many people and did so many awful things that I had given up hope that I would ever be a good person. Sure, I fight for king and country. Hell, I'd give my life for King Richard and England in a heartbeat, but I was never a good person. Now things were changing though. When people looked at me, they didn't look at me with hatred or envy in their eyes like they had when I was the Lord's daughter, nor did they regard me with fear and anger like when I was an assassin. They saw me and smiled in happiness or gratitude, and that was something new to me.

A soft smile made it's way onto my face as I tilted my head slightly back to soak in the warmth of the sun. I knew I would have to get out soon, but the water was just so nice. Sighing, I swam over to the edge where my clothes were lying. My hands planted themselves on the soft grass and I hauled myself in one smooth motion until I was sitting on the grass with my feet in the water. The shirt was sopping wet causing me to shiver a bit in the early morning air. I stood up and wrung out my hair before putting it in a simple side braid and tying it off. I took off the shirt and wrung that out as well. The sun did a good job of drying me and within minutes most of me was dry as a bone. I quickly took off my undershirt and panties and put on the dry pair I had brought with me.

"Clara!" I spun around, pressing a dry grey shirt to my chest as I glared at Allan who looked embarrassed. It only took a moment for me to regain my wits and by that time Allan was looking away from me.

"I'm flattered that you feel I'm worthy enough to spy on me while I bathe." I teased him with my sarcasm.

"What? No. I-I just.." Allan stuttered and I laughed. It wasn't so bad seeing as Allan and the others had already seen me in my undershirt but I had stretched that one down to encompass my stomach and upper thighs. This one was wrinkled and half put on so it cut off somewhere around my mid stomach.

"Would you mind going back to camp?" I asked bluntly after a bit of an awkward pause.

"Yea-yea sorry." Allan stuttered while retreating and eventually disappearing into the trees. I knew that I would have to tease him to no end about this or it would become awkward to talk to him. I finished putting on the undershirt and proceeded to put on the tight grey one over it. Next, I put on the pants and black mini vest. I wrung out my old clothes one more time for good measure before slipping on my boots and heading back to camp.

As I entered camp, I was handed a bowl of what I assumed was porridge or something of the sort. I sat down on the log, placing my bowl on the ground so I could lay my shirt and undershirt out next to my bag and shove my underwear into it. The men were all talking about some plan that Roy came up with yesterday night. It was a good plan to get horses by ambushing the guards as they chased after one of us. The one of us, I assumed is going to be Roy and the rest of us will be ambushers.

"It's a good plan." Robin announced with his grin. "We'll try it today."

"Today?" Roy asked, delighted, and Robin nodded. I finished my porridge and began arming myself. When I'd went to the lake I'd only brought a small knife with me in case something happened. Now, I stowed my bow and arrows in their proper place in my boots along with a small knife I kept there as well. I strapped my twin swords to my back and stowed two daggers on either leg of my pants. I walked over to join the boys just as they finished getting ready.

"Come on, then." Robin said, leading us to a path fifteen minutes away from camp. John had stayed to watch the camp. "We'll ambush him here. Set up." Robin ordered and I chose a tree on the uphill side of the road. One of the first lessons my mom taught me was to always try to gain higher ground than the man you are fighting. It is much easier to fight someone from above rather than below. I looked to the tree directly to my right and saw Allan and Will crouching there. Roy departed to be the bait and a comfortable silence. I peeked out from behind the tree, making sure to press myself against it and make very little motion so as not to be seen. Camouflage and stealth had been my dad's department mostly, meaning I loved it.

I bit back a sigh while thinking about my dad, wondering what he'd be doing now. I wonder if he still worked for the Black Knights, or if he had switched sides like me. A part of me knew that that sort of thinking was futile. My father had been, and probably still is, very passionate about defeating King Richard and putting John on the throne. Contrary to belief, not all Black Knights are evil and mean. My father is a good man even though I haven't seen him in about five years. Surely if anything had happened to him, I would've heard of it by now. My mother I had respected, but my dad I had loved. He had taught me how to shoot in the forest, and he was always so kind to the townspeople; they all loved him so much. My mother had taught me to look down upon them with contempt and scorn, but my father tried to tell me to treat them as equals. At times, however, my dad was to be feared and respected maybe even more so than my mom. While in battle, I'd treated him as a soldier treats a general. I'd been trained to take his orders without hesitation and I had more faith in my father than any other person on the planet.

The sounds of heavy panting brought me out of my memories and back to reality. I ducked back behind the tree and pulled out my blades, twirling them around my fingers expertly. I peeked around the tree just in time to see Roy sprinting past. Only a few more seconds now. Will and Allan peeked around their tree as well and grinned. The first two guards hit the rope and fell off their horses, hitting the ground with satisfying thuds. The ambush had begun.

I rushed out from behind my tree and grabbed a guard's wrist, easily flipping him off the horse. Grabbing the reins of the animal, I placed my foot in the stirrup and swung myself on gracefully. The animal never even broke stride and I smiled at the beast. Back home, riding horses had been a hobby of mine, not that I had much free time, but my dad thought riding was an important skill. I pulled my horse up by Robin's as Robin looked at Gisborne and let out a mocking laugh. Robin trotted away and I followed but not before I saw Gisborne smirk. An uncomfortable pit rested in my stomach, but I shook it off and followed Robin's horse as we lightly galloped away. We stopped in a small clearing and dismounted.

"Roy, that was brilliant!" I laughed, hugging him. He hugged me back, mumbling thanks. I released him and stepped back, letting the guys crowd around him while I fixed my stirrups to account for my legs being shorter than the guards. I looked over at Roy and the others laughing while Much looked hurt. I winced. If there was one person you really shouldn't play a joke on in our group it was Much.

"Yea, very funny." Much said sarcastically.

"Very funny." Roy agreed either missing the sarcasm or ignoring it. Roy turned to Robin and asked, "Hey, I get to keep the nag right?"

"Nag? This is a warhorse of the finest degree. Of course, my friend! You've earned it!" I finished on the stirrups just as Robin said, "Much? Much, do not be so easily wounded." I heard the sounds of crying then, but it wasn't Much. The voice sounded too young to be Much. "Oh, you have it then if you're going to cry about it." Roy said.

"I'm not crying!" Much yelled indignantly, turning around to show his dry eyes. I was already walking past him with Will following. I looked down at the infant hid amongst the leaves. Will reached down and picked up the child slowly while I watched him.

"What is it?" Much inquired and I shot him a scathing look. "I mean, I know what it is."

"It's a boy?" Robin asked.

"We ran straight past it we could've trampled it." I glanced at Allan. I hadn't spoke to him since this morning and I wasn't really looking forward to breaking that ice. The knot in my stomach tightened and I looked around quickly. Something didn't feel right. I looked down at the crying baby.

"Where is it's mother?" Much asked.

"That's a good question," I said, "And, if a mother was going to leave her child in the woods, why right in the open?"

"The baby's cold. Mother's long gone." Will looked up at me and I glanced between him and the child. Something was definitely wrong.

"Can you stop it crying?" Roy asked unfeelingly.

"Yea, here. Shhh." Allan reached out and took the infant, promptly turning it upside down.

"What's the matter with you?" I snapped as I snatched the baby before it could fall. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"What?" He really had no idea. "That's how you shut him up." I bounced the baby a little before rocking him in my arms.

"Come on, leave it, let's go." I glared at Roy. That had to be the dumbest thing anyone had said yet. The baby was already quieting anyway; we weren't just going to leave it in the forest.

"We can't just leave a baby." Much explained as if it were obvious. Which it really was.

"What d'you want to do with it? We're outlaws, not wet nurses." Roy told us.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" I looked up to see Will looking at me and the now sleeping baby. I shrugged, smiling down at the little bundle.

"I think it likes me." I said and Robin laughed.

"He's lucky to be alive." Allan cut in. "There's hoof prints everywhere." Suddenly a thought struck me and I tensed.

"Shhh. No noise, no movement." Robin said, moving a little ways away and studying the hoof prints.

"What is it?" Much asked, kneeling next to him.

"These hoof prints, they're marked. Gisborne is not the fool he looks like." Robin told us, looking up. "He'll track us."

"That's clever." Allan admitted grudgingly, and I had to agree. "You've got to admit."

"You didn't think of that, did you?" Much stood up and glared at Roy.

"Much, now's not the best time." I told him, glancing around as my eye caught a movement in the undergrowth.

"I'm not being funny, but shouldn't we be moving on." Allan addressed the group.

"He's right." I nodded.

"I mean," Allan continued as everyone looked at us. "They could be coming already."

"They could be here already." My heart sunk as I heard Guy's voice behind me gloating. The baby was still cradled in my arms and I realized most of my weapons required two hands. I made a mental note to change that, but right now I had bigger problems. The men would trample the baby if I left it on the ground. I pulled out a dagger and sent a silent prayer up to whoever was listening. We were surrounded by guards and none of them looked very friendly. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and Allan pulled me behind him.

"Stay behind me and don't do anything stupid." I glared daggers at him but he just smirked.

"I can defend myself." I snapped at him and he sighed, turning around so his face was inches from mine and his arm still around my waist. I felt my heartbeat quicken against my will.

"Actually, I was worried about the baby." He looked right into my eyes and smirked. I sent him a glare that could've froze the sun as he turned back around.

"We do not believe in killing man nor beast." Robin was saying as my heartbeat returned to normal. "Vermin, on the other hand." Allan prepared for battle by drawing his sword and looking tense. The first guard came at us and Allan ducked the swing and punched him out. A guard ran at me and I sidestepped his jab, dropping my dagger and grabbing his wrist. I then proceeded to kick him hard in the groin. He fell gasping and dropped his sword, which I snatched up. The baby started crying again and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you mind?" Robin called with a grin, coming up to fight next to me. "We just got the baby to sleep!" I laughed and kicked another guard in the stomach, sending him tumbling down the hill. We continued fighting, and I couldn't help but noticed Gisborne hadn't joined the fight. I looked up to find him hurling a mace at Robin.

"Robin!" I screamed and saw Roy push him out of the way to take the blow himself. "Roy!" I shouted as I ran towards him. Two guards stood in my way and I evaded them expertly. Roy was getting carried by two guards and I ran towards the one that held his feet. I slammed the flat of my blade into the side of the guards head, knocking him down. I reared back to strike the other guard when a sharp blow was dealt to my wrist from behind. I spun around, clutching the baby tighter to my chest and looked up at the guard who drew back his sword. I reached into my pants pocked only to realize I had dropped that dagger. The sword descended on me and I was suddenly thrown to the floor with Allan on top of me. I looked into his crystal eyes and fluttered my green ones and heard his breath hitch.

"I think your squashing that baby you care so much about." I whispered, smirking as he reluctantly rolled off of me. Revenge was so sweet. The guards had retreated along with Guy, but my heart sunk when I didn't see Roy in the clearing.

The trek back to camp was infused with a heavy silence that seemed to weigh down every step. I gently rocked the baby back to sleep as we walked. It was my fault Roy got taken. I should've been faster, or I could've put the baby down and rescued him instead. Roy's more important than some baby we found in the woods, right? No, I'm glad I didn't put the baby down; he would've been trampled the poor little thing. I looked down at it's tiny face, remembering when I used to take care of Victoria when I was ten. She was a small, whiny thing as well, always needing something else. I smiled a little at the memory.

When we came up the hill to camp, no one said a word. John looked at us questioningly, but no one could meet his gaze. "John," Robin said softly, shaking his head. I came up besides Robin and Allan stopped next to us. Robin looked at John almost ashamedly. Allan's eyes flicked to Robin and then to me. I just kept my eyes trained on the baby.

"They got Roy." Allan finally broke the silence. I followed Allan towards where my blanket and bag were lying on the ground and seated myself on the log. I looked up when Allan sat down next to me; Allan's face mirrored the mood of the group, needless to say, not good.

"Cheer up, we'll rescue him." I bumped Allan's shoulder and he hissed in pain. I immediately turned to him and saw the open gash on his upper arm. I gently took hold of his arm as he tried to pull away.

"It's fine." He insisted and I looked at him.

"Allan," I said softly and he finally relented. The gash wasn't long, but it looked deep, not to mention it was bleeding heavily for a cut of that size. I looked around and spotted my still damp shirt. I cut the fabric with my dagger and pressed the wet cloth to Allan's cut, causing him to hiss again. "Don't be a baby." I admonished. After it was clean, I cut more strips and bandaged Allan's cut. "There, all done." I finished, looking up to see Allan looking down at me smiling. I quickly picked up the baby in my lap and turned my attention to Robin, but for some reason, it was harder to focus on what he was saying.

"John, I'm so sorry." Robin apologized.

"We go to Nottingham." John spoke almost threateningly, leaving no room for an argument, not that anyone would argue anyways.

"Yes, but we need a plan." Robin told him. I looked down at the little guy in my arms; he wasn't sleeping now, and instead he was looking at me with wonder filled eyes. I smiled softly as his little fingers wrapped around my thumb. I made him dance a bit by moving my thumb around, laughing a bit as his tiny face scrunched up. It wasn't until I heard Allan laugh beside me that I realized he was still there.

"You're good with him." Allan told me, still smiling.

"Yeah, I had to take care of my sister when I was younger. My mom was…often away." I said, frowning slightly at the memory of my mom vanishing for weeks without so much as a note.

"I took care of my brother sometimes too." Allan told me and I looked up at him.

"Tom." I said, nodding.

"Yeah," Allan whispered distracted by some distant memory and then he stiffened when he realized what he had said.

"So he is your brother, I thought so," I told Allan, looking into his eyes and smiling. "You two have the same nose."

"Don't make fun of my nose!" Allan cried indignantly as I laughed and held my hand up in mock surrender.

"I'm not!" I protested. "Though it is a bit big." I teased lightly as he glared and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He broke down and started laughing with me.

"Stop laughing!" John bellowed and I immediately shut up and glared at him. "Roy could be tortured and beaten and you two are sitting here laughing!"

"Hey, listen, mate, we're sorry that Roy was grabbed but-" Allan said, standing.

"Not sorry enough." John growled, looking like he was ready to swing on him. I stood up hurriedly with the baby still nestled in my arms.

"John, I am sorry about Roy, and we will get him back. I promise." John calmed a little at my words and I looked over to Robin with a half plan formulating in my mind. Taking charge, I said, "Robin, I will go into Nottingham and scope out all possible escape routes, entrances, and exits. Anything that can be useful. I'll meet you at the edge of the forest closest to Nottingham."

"Not on your own." Allan spoke up from beside me and I shot him a withering look.

"I can take care of myself." I snapped, handing the child to Much.

"I'll go too." He suggested. "In case you miss something." I hesitated for a moment. Standing here arguing wasn't going to help Roy, but on the other hand my pride was in the way.

"Fine." I snapped, nodding to Robin who looked like he was fighting back a smile. I raised and eyebrow at him. "What?" I asked as I stalked past him and swung onto a horse.

"Nothing." Robin said, this time smiling in earnest. I shot him a glare as Allan mounted the horse next to mine. We cantered towards Nottingham gate and slowed to a trot as we neared the village. The guard at the entrance looked us up and down before letting us in without question which was a relief. We tied up our horses once we got inside and dismounted. I was still rather angry at Allan for thinking I couldn't protect myself. Shaking off all bitter feelings and focusing on what I was here to do, I slowly walked around the shops and taverns seemingly aimlessly while I really marked the guards on every side of the castle wall.

"It's crawling with guards; there's no way we could ever get in there." Allan spoke as I pretended to finger some jewelry. I bit back a harsh retort and instead took a calming breath.

"Look closer." I said, looking up at the castle. "See the breaks in sentries along the east wall and again on the north wall. If someone timed it right..."

"They could slip right past them." Allan finished and I looked at him to find him beaming at me. "That's clever."

"Thanks," I told him, smiling a bit against my will. Allan was really hard to stay mad at. "Good thing I came, huh, wouldn't want you to miss something." I added teasingly. He rolled his eyes.

"Clara-"

"Come on," I cut him off. "We should be getting back to Robin." He didn't say anything as we mounted up and rode out of Nottingham and back into the woods.

"Central courtyard, port closes, all heavily guarded." I reported to Robin as we stopped and dismounted.

"The east wall?" Robin questioned, holding the baby. "Where the builders are working." Robin tried to hand the baby to me.

"Why are you giving it to me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Teeming." Allan answered for me.

"How 'bout the South Wall?" Will asked.

"Too high. You're best with him, get him to stop crying." Robin added to me.

"Look, even if we do get in, I heard the door to the dungeon is two foot thick." Allan said helpfully.

"I heard about the door too." Will spoke slowly. "But, I also heard that Robert of York put it in." He was met with blank looks from the rest of the outlaws.

"And?" Allan prompted.

"Well, Robin of York can't make a hinge to save his life." Will finished, looking at us as if it were obvious. "The lock side will be strong as a knot but the hinge side will be weak especially with the weight of two foot timber." I closed my eyes and silently thanked the Lord for Will Scarlett.

"Will, that's brilliant." I said, "would you be able to break it? Get in?" I asked.

"Yeah, I should be able to." Will grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"What is the point of us all dying?" Allan asked and I shifted my weight because I kind of agreed with him. Wouldn't it be better to wait until Roy was out in the open to rescue him?

"For every man there is a purpose, which he sets up in his life." Robin quoted.

"Let yours me the doing of all good deeds." I finished for him and he smiled briefly at me. I had read the Quran while I was in the Holy Land with Robin and Much. It was part of the reason I had left the battle. When I had read that, I realized that who we were fighting was just as good as who we were fighting for. Admittedly, it was a very small part of the reason I had left the battle, but it was part of it none the less. I finally took the baby from Robin and he gave me a grateful look. Will came over and started tickling the little infant with one finger, causing the little thing to squirm and giggle.

"That's us lads…and lass." Robin added at my withering look. I grinned at him.

"That the Bible?" Will asked, looking up from where he was playing with the infants fingers as I gently rocked the infant.

"It's the Quran." Robin corrected.

"What's that?" Will asked curiously, glancing up.

"It's the Turk Bible." Much told him while putting on his shirt. "They read it while they were in the Holy Lands."

"Why?" Allan asked, glaring in my direction. I shot him a questioning look, not seeing what he was so angry about.

"I wanted to know what it was that we were fighting." Robin said.

"Robin didn't have any other books and I was bored." I told them causing Robin and Much to laugh. I suddenly had an idea and reached into my bag, grabbing the ripped shirt. Tying it around my shoulder like a sling, I placed the small bundle inside and tightened it securely.

"What are you doing with the baby?" Allan asked as we swung up onto our horses.

"Well we can't leave it." I told him.

"Well he can't come with either! What're you gonna do give him a little dagger, little bow and quiver?" I laughed as a picture of that rose to the surface of my mind.

"No, but that's an idea." I replied.

"Look! There's Roy!" John shouted and sure enough I saw Roy riding away from Nottingham. Robin shouted to him as we turned our horses around and ran with him following.

"It is good to have you back, sir." Robin clapped Roy on the shoulder and I hugged him afterwards. The boys congratulated him and it was all smiles.

"How'd you escape?" Allan asked, advancing upon him.

"I showed him some of me moves. I reckon he was impressed." Allan laughed loudly and clapped him on the back. "Reckon he was going to ask me to join his side. I-I said no thanks, mate, I don't do red wine from Burgundy, I'm an ale man." I laughed along with everyone else.

"Come on, how many did you take down?" Allan's questions were beginning to sound more like an interrogation. His face was a little too happy and I think I knew why. Roy was lying.

"A few. Yea, quite a few." Roy said.

"What, a hundred?" I asked, grinning as I gave the baby to Much.

"No, not that many." He said as everyone laughed.

"Stop he's gonna kill us." Much suddenly cried. My hand flew to the hilt of my dagger.

"Who?" Allan asked, looking at Roy distrustingly.

"Him!" Much yelled pointing to Roy.

"The horse! It's the same trick!" Much explained and my hand left my dagger. "They've tracked us! He's sent them right to us." Much continued as Robin checked the hooves. "We're done for." Allan and I shared a worried look.

"Much." Will spoke, annoyed as Robin shook his head. Allan grinned and shook his head as I let out a relieved laugh.

"Well, it was possible; you've gotta admit that." I put a hand on his shoulder as I walked past him towards my horse. Picking an apple off a nearby tree, I offered it to my horse and he ate it out of my hand. He nuzzled my neck and I laughed a little, pushing his great head away from me a bit and tying him to the tree.

"He's called Seth." Robin called.

"He's hiding something." I had long since stopped jumping when Allan snuck up behind me which he had made a habit of doing quite often.

"I think so too. Back when you were asking him about escaping."

"He was lying." Allan finished, nodding. I walked up to Robin and Roy.

"To take the baby home." Robin was saying. "Roy knows where he lives."

"Should I come?" Much asked.

"No!" Roy said hurriedly. "More than two, we attract attention." Roy covered up. Got to hand it to him, though; he really knew how to think on his feet.

"Ah, good. I'll stay here and sort things out. I thought we'd have rabbit. Y'know, for supper."

"Oh, good. I'm starving." I spoke frowning as Robin and Roy rode away. "I'm going hunting." I announced after a moment. I needed something to clear my mind. Grabbing my bow out of my boot, I snapped it out to normal size and unstrapped my swords. No use carrying around excess weight. I put my swords by my bag and blanket before starting out of camp.

"I'll come with you." Allan offered and I waited for him to catch up. This had become almost a habit that Allan and I would hunt together. Either Allan and I would go or Robin and Roy would go. Occasionally I would go with Will, but Will wasn't a very good hunter so that rarely happened.

"I think Roy was a bit scared of you." I struck up a conversation with a little laugh.

"What?" Allan asked with a confused expression.

"While you were interrogating him after his return." A look of realization crossed his face.

"I wasn't interrogating him. I was just asking him some friendly questions." I laughed lightly as we stalked through the woods.

"Not from where I was standing." I told him and my head snapped up as I heard the sounds of movement. Our conversation was paused as Allan notched an arrow and aimed it at the rabbit in the clearing. Looks like Much was right; we were going to have rabbit for dinner. The shot hit the rabbit perfectly in the eye, and I quickly scooped the plump animal up and tossed it to Allan who caught it deftly.

"We should be heading back." Allan told me, glancing up.

"Alright." I said, suddenly rather tired.

"Are you okay?" Allan asked and I looked up at his concerned face.

"Yea, fine. Do you think Robin's okay?" I asked, mentally cursing myself for not offering to go with them.

"He'll be fine." Allan sounded a bit annoyed and I scrutinized him.

"Are you okay? How's the arm?"

"Fine. Arm's doing better." Allan told me, nodding.

"I should probably look at it later today." I told him. "Try not to fight with your left hand as much."

"I'll keep that in mind." I looked at him as he spoke in a slightly humored voice.

"What's so funny?" He shook his head at my question.

"Nothing," I opened my mouth to reply, but we had reached camp.

"Robin's a big boy; he can take care of himself!" John was saying.

"His horse came back without him! What if he's hurt? Or worse!" Much exclaimed and I jogged up to him.

"Robin's in trouble?" Much jumped and pulled out a knife. I backed up with my hands out in front of me in surrender.

"Hey, easy there, mate." Allan spoke up from behind me. I walked over to my horse and began untying him. "What're you doing?"

"Going after Robin." I answered as Allan, Will and Much mounted up beside me.

We reached the house where I assumed Robin was staying, and Much started yelling for him while I finished tying up my horse.

"You're horse returned without you." Much explained as Robin came out of the small cabin.

"Thank you for coming. Everything's fine." Robin said as he disappeared inside for a moment. The muffled sounds of arguing came from inside.

"Marian is here, then." I noted, causing Allan to laugh. A moment later Marian stalked through the door and situated herself onto the cart, clicking the horse into a walk. Robin came out cradling the baby in his arms and I almost laughed as I realized what that must mean.

"There's a storm coming from the east." The farm girl noted, looking at us as more thunder rumbled. "A forest is no place to have a band. You stay here tonight."

"Thank you." Robin spoke for everyone.

"No, no, no. We can't!" Well, almost everyone.

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we've got to get the baby back to it's mother." Roy protested.

"Do it tomorrow!" Allan exclaimed incredulously. I glanced at him and for the first time noticed how tired he looked. In fact, everyone looked tired from the stressful events of today.

"Yes, exactly." The farming lady agreed. "Now get inside, all o' ya. I want ya gone before dawn."

We piled into the barn and made beds out of hay and hammocks. I had grabbed a hammock along the right wall and next to Robin's bed of straw in the middle. I had drifted off almost as soon as I'd lay down. Now, though, I was half awake for some reason. I heard some straw crackle and instantly I tensed, on red alert. I looked up to see Roy with a knife raised above Robin's sleeping form.

"Robin!" I cried as I tried to get out of the hammock but ended up just falling onto the floor due to my tired limbs.

"Roy, what're you doing?" Robin yelled as he grabbed both of Roy's hands. I tackled Roy off of him and we both went tumbling to the floor. Screaming and chaos ensued. The dagger embedded itself centimeters to the left of my head. Roy overpowered me, pinning my arms at my sides and pulling back his fist for a punch. I shifted my head to avoid the blow but it never came. Instead, Roy was hauled off of me, and in the dim light I could just make out Allan's furious face as he punched Roy in the face. I rolled to my feet and grabbed Allan's arm, stopping him from punching Roy a second time. I slipped under Allan's arm and put a hand on his chest, forcing him backward as I faced Will, who was holding Roy.

"Drop him." I ordered with such an air of authority that Will immediately complied.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him." Roy was sobbing on the ground.

"Where I come from a rescued man owes his life to his rescuers." Robin shouted. "He gives his life like that for the men who saved him."

"Robin-" I started, jerking the knife from the ground.

"No, Clara. He could've killed you!" I had that all under control, thank you very much, but I held in that retort.

"Get him up." I told Will quietly and he complied, still pinning his arms behind his back though.

"What is going on?" John interrupted, looking around as Allan and Will restrained a still sobbing Roy.

"This one tried to kill my master and Clara!" I winced as Much shouted.

"What?" John asked in disbelief. I looked away as John approached Roy. That was too familiar. Too much like when my dad had approached me when I'd told him I had failed my mission and what had really happened. "You were like my son!" John turned away, but then punched Roy in the face so hard that he took down Will and almost took down Allan as well. Roy was sobbing drily as John attacked him and I unwillingly felt pity for him. The fourth rule my mother taught me was to never sympathize with your enemy.

"Kill me." Roy sobbed as the other outlaws tried to restrain John. I grabbed John's arm in a firm grip and gave a huge pull. "Kill me. Kill me."

"Kill you." John spit out as we pulled him back. Sweet Lord he was strong.

"That's enough!" I snapped, sticking my foot out and nodding to Allan and Will who both shoved as hard as they could. Robin and John went sprawling to the floor and continued to tussle for a moment before John seemed to calm down. We were all slightly out of breath and my tight grey shirt (I had taken off my vest when I went to sleep) was tousled.

"I need to think." Robin told us, getting off of John. "Stop, now." Robin glanced between Roy and me, and I got the message.

"What did Robin do to make you want to kill him?" I inquired softly, looking at Roy from my place between Allan and Will.

"My mother," Roy got out and I closed my eyes in defeat. I'd feared as much. "They've got my mother." Roy looked at me and then at Roy in shock.

"And they'll kill her; unless you kill me first." Robin finished, looking grim.

"She'll hang at dawn." Roy confirmed and a small part of me wanted to comfort him, but the bigger part of me wanted to slap him for not telling us about this in the first place and then slap him again for trying to hit me. I crossed my arms over my chest and set my mouth in a hard line.

"I hate the Sheriff." Will held so much anger packed into his words that I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You and me both." I told him grimly.

"And the story about the child's mother?" Robin asked. "That was a lie too?"

"Gisborne is the father." That shocked me to the core and I raised my eyebrows at Robin.

"Gisborne?" Will asked, as shocked as I was.

"His mother's a kitchen girl. She thinks Gisborne's going to take the child to Kirkley's abby to be raised there." I felt a cold pit in my stomach and I glared at the ground.

"Oh, I hate Gisborne too." Will mirrored my thoughts.

"Well, that doesn't mean that this one can go around killing my master." Much stated and I agreed with him.

"Come on." Robin said, rising to his feet and going to his things.

"What?" Much asked even though I think we all knew what was coming.

"We have two mothers to rescue before sunrise."

"Allan?" I asked and I felt him look up at me.

"Yea?" I glanced down at Roy's huddled form.

"I think it's time for really clever." He laughed.

"I think your right." We shared a grin before I went to pack my things.

I did not think of the downsides of this plan when I suggested it. I was crammed into a very tight box that was disguised as two beer containers. My head was resting on Allan's chest and while that wasn't so bad, my leg was loosing feeling due to it being under Will's legs. No one said a word because of the guards we were sure were watching the container. I couldn't wait to get out of here and stretch my legs. Allan shifted slightly so his arm was around my waist and he pulled me closer to him and a bit out from under Will. I breathed a small sigh of relief and while my leg wasn't all the way out, it was much better. There was a knocking on the top of the wooden box and I silently thanked the Lord. Allan unlatched the door and slid out with me right behind him. Will stood next to us and I grinned while stretching my sore leg a bit and straightening my vest. Allan pressed himself against the stone wall with me next to him and Will behind me.

Three guards were undoing at the gates with their backs facing us. Wrong move. We crept quickly behind them and without hesitating, I grabbed the guard's pressure point on his arm, knocking him out for at least the mourning. We removed the wooden bar and opened the gates allowing John, Much, Robin, and Roy to come in quietly. I drew my twin swords and followed Robin and the others up the stairs. I pressed myself to the wall beside where Will was working so I could watch him. While I was on jobs with other people, I'd always watched them work and obtain at least a little knowledge of how to do it in case I ever needed to do it again. I watched him tap at the door and furrowed my brow, trying to figure out what he was doing. He reached in and pulled out a hinge, holding it up to us in triumph. John then knocked down the door. We sneaked through the dungeons calling out Mary's name.

"Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary." My heart sunk as I heard the mocking whispers of the Sheriff behind us.

"Where is she? What've you done with her?" Roy asked and I put a restraining hand on his chest to stop him from leaping at the Sheriff.

"Gisborne, what d'you think? Does that look like the first light of day?" The Sheriff asked. "Well, If I can keep my side of the bargain, you can keep yours. So, bring them to see Mary, Mary swing." I started forward with my swords in hand but Will caught my arm and shook his head. I could only hope Allan finds a way to help.

"Mother!" Roy shouted. "You'll rot in hell for this!"

"Really? Just for this." The Sheriff asked unconcernedly. The noose was fitted around Mary's head and I struggled against the guards before being forcefully pulled back in line.

"Mary, Mary poised contrary, time to see her swing." The Sheriff spoke a sick little rhyme. There was a sudden sound of a knife being drawn and a slight gasp.

"Murderers!" My eyes swept the courtyard and landed on Allan. He caught my eye and winked while I grinned and looked up at the woman holding a knife to Guy's throat.

"That'd be the mother, I assume?" I whispered to Will, who grinned.

"I will kill you!" She screamed.

"Honey," Gisborne tried.

"Do not move!" She screamed right in his ear and I grinned, enjoying the whole scene. "You left him in the woods! You said he would be safe!" Allan descended the stairs and I nodded to the guards. He nodded. "You left him to die!" She screamed shrilly. "Our son! Our baby!"

"Gisborne." The Sheriff admonished and Gisborne slapped the knife out of the woman's hands and hit her across the face. I stomped on a guards foot and bashed my elbow into his nose. I sprinted up the steps while Will took care of the rest. I unsheathed my twin swords and slammed my foot into Gisborne's side and then helping the woman to her feet. I ran with the woman as Allan ran past me to finish Gisborne off.

"Get her to the gate!" Allan called.

"Robin! Get Mary!" I yelled down to him and he nodded, jumping onto the platform and taking out the executioner.

"To the horses!" Robin yelled as Allan andI fought off two soldiers to defend the mother.

"Locksley!" The Sheriff hollered and the fighting ceased. I looked up to see the Sheriff with a cruel smile on his face as he held a knife to Roy's throat. Will and Much had opened the doors, but no one moved. Robin notched an arrow and aimed, his face drawn with anger.

"Sorry to ruin your day, but if you leave, he gets it." The Sheriff said and then whispered something to Roy.

"Master, you cannot give yourself up every five minutes." Much exclaimed, exasperated.

"Much is right, Robin. They'll be more guards within the minute." I told Robin.

"Robin no!" Roy yelled.

"Robin, yes." The Sheriff mocked.

"Let him go. Or we all die here today." Robin said and I shifted towards the doors a bit more. I really didn't fancy dying here today.

"Oh, come along Robin. Both of us know, we've had this conversation many times. And we also know that your not the killing kind." The Sheriff yelled. Suddenly, Roy let out a scream and slammed his head back into the Sheriff's nose, causing the Sheriff to release him.

"Robin, go! For my mother." Roy yelled and there was fear in his eyes as he ran up the steps with the knife clutched in his hand. "For the baby!" He threw his tag at John and I started forward.

"Roy, no!" I had promised. No more innocent people. Not for me. I had promised. After they died. No one else. I started running forward, but an arm wrapped around my waist, preventing me from helping Roy. "Let me go!" I thrashed against the person holding me as I saw Roy get cornered by the guards. His mother screamed for him and I felt angry tears sting my eyes as I fought against whoever had me. With a supreme effort I mastered my emotions and allowed myself to get pulled away by Allan.

"My name is Roystan Whit. I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard." He screamed out and there was a note of terror in his voice that made me want to go back, but I didn't.

We all stood around the fire with our heads bowed as John walked forward and put his mace over the fire. His mom stepped forward and put a rose in it as well and I watched the rose burn. I broke my promise. Another innocent had died to save my life, and I balled my hands into fists at the thought. How many more?

"He was a good man." I spoke up, still gazing into the fire angrily. He shouldn't have died. There was no reason for it.

"Him, I liked." John added his piece.

The next morning the woman left with the baby, and we gave her the child's present. It had been my idea and I had had Will make it the other night.

"One thing, we, well, Clara and I, well," Will started and I nudged him. He held out the little sack and I grinned. "Here, open it later."

"Well, I have to say, I'm not going to miss that baby." Much said as we watched the carriage stroll away.

"Me'n either." Will added. "Peace."

"Sleep." Allan groaned, closing his eyes and I laughed.

"Amen." I added, following them down the path back to camp.

The woman opened the little sack and took out the bow and quiver along with the tiny dagger and smiled to herself.


	7. Turk Flu

****Review and tell me what you think! I might have to go back to only typing parts because I don't have a lot of time with school work and stuff so yea. Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Suggestions and comments of any kind are welcome.****

Turk Flu

I opened my eyes, blinking at the early morning sunlight that streamed through the trees. Robin was looking around at us boredly from his perch atop a big rocky platform. He played with his bow, looking around and pacing at the same time. I knew what he was so hyped up about; the competition in Nottingham that was supposed to take place today. Suddenly, a mischievous grin made it's way onto his face and he glanced at me and then to a sleeping Much. I grinned as I watched his antics.

He pulled back the bow with an arrow notched and aimed at Much, who was just beginning to stretch. The arrow embedded into a tree in between Much's fingers with a bit of breakfast stuck on it. Much jerked before realizing it was just Robin.

"I knew you'd be like this." He announced, and I stood up, looking around at our camp. Allan's still sleeping form was lying between some rocks a couple yards away. John was just starting to wake as Much continued, "If you're so bothered about the archery competition."

"I'm not!" Robin protested indignantly, earning a look from Much.

"If you're so bothered," Much continued, ignoring his protest and yanking out the arrow, "We could always have a little competition here." I perked up at that idea.

"Yea, come on, Robin, that sounds like fun." I agreed with Much's idea.

"I don't want to be in the archery competition." Robin denied, notching another arrow, this time aimed at John. John started to bend forward only to have the arrow whiz by centimeters from his face. Allan shot up at the noise of the arrow hitting the wood next to him. He looked around before taking the arrow and eating the sandwich off the end. I rolled my eyes. "Even if there is a silver arrow for the winner."

"Just as well, because by the time we've done a little hunting, and had ourselves a decent feast. They'll be no time to go to Nottingham and get ourselves hanged."

"Come on, Much," I broke in. "We've always made time in the past." I stretched and yawned briefly. Robin laughed and notched an arrow aimed at me. "Robin, don't you dare." I threatened and he grinned.

"It's only breakfast, Clara." Robin shot the arrow, but he made sure to give me a wide berth. I walked over to the arrow a few feet away and tore off the sandwich. I was a bit hungry and this tiny square of a meal wasn't particularly satisfying.

"Where's Will?" I asked suddenly, realizing the outlaw's absence.

"Checking the traps." Robin answered, shooting a bell twice and then laughing at his own skill. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a dagger from my bag, cutting through the rope that held the bell. Robin looked at me with a small, boyish pout that made me smile.

"Robin, if you really want to go to that competition, I could create a diversion to draw the Sheriff and Gisborne away." I offered and Robin looked at me quizzically.

"Like what?" Allan spoke up and I looked at him with a slight grin.

"Something clever." I told the guys. "What?" I asked as I saw a panting Will sprinting down the hill.

"The trap worked; we caught one! A cart. Let's go! Let's go!" Without even bothering to change, I strapped my swords to my back and grabbed my bow while slipping on my boots.

When we got close, the sound of grunting and yelling could be heard. The group split up and I followed Allan around to the right side of the horse and cart. There were no guards; only one man desperately trying to get his wheel out of the ground. We both had arrows drawn and pointed at him in case he made a move. Robin approached him and the guy slowly straightened and turned; a look of exasperation darkened his features. Taking a small sack from the carriage, he threw it on the ground in front of Robin.

"Here. It's all I've of value." He was a bit shorter than Allan with short, curly brown hair and a grizzly beard and mustache. His chubby face was accompanied by a pot belly and he looked used to the easy road. All in all, a slimy toad that would take candy from a baby if it benefited him. "Take it." Much jumped off the small, rocky ledge and took the bag off the ground while Allan and I shared a glance and cautiously lowered our bows. Much held up a magnifying glass curiously and looked back at Robin.

"Pretty." Much stated, examining it. "Not very appetizing."

There was a small groan and my eyes were drawn to the covered carriage. The man tilted his back and jutted out his lower jaw in angry annoyance. I cautiously approached the covered carriage with Allan behind me.

"Livestock?" Robin questioned as I slowly lifted the tarp a bit to see what was inside. My eyes widened in shock and then darkened in anger as my body went rigid.

"Let me-" The man started.

"Slaves. Saracen slaves." my quiet voice held so much anger and seemed to carry throughout the clearing. I walked around the carriage to get a good shot at the man. I drew my bow and notched an arrow.

"Clara!" Robin snapped and Allan came around to put a hand on my arrow gently. I glanced at him and then glared at the man before slowly lowering my bow. Robin came forward and swept the tarp off the carriage, or prison rather.

"New men for the Sheriff's mine." A young Saracen in the front caught my eye and I studied him closely, or rather her. I quirked my eyebrow but held my tongue.

"Slaves?" Much repeated in a mixture of horror, sympathy, and shock. White-hot rage was coursing through my veins and I was pretty sure I was quivering a little. I forced myself to breath deeply and followed Allan around the horses to stand next to Much.

"I never thought I'd see this again." Much admitted.

"I hoped I'd never see this again." I added darkly, throwing a hateful glance backwards at the slave trader, who sat sipping wine with his back against a tree.

"Outrageous." Much became quieter as he became lost in his memories.

"Disgraceful." I added, matching his tone as my own memories flooded into my mind. "Trading people." Much shook his head slowly. I felt Allan's hand on my shoulder and broke out of my thoughts.

"Would you like some more wine?" Robin offered and the slave trader accepted with a stupid smile on his face. Robin walked over to us, screwing on the top of his flask.

"I'm not being funny, but you brought him here for a picnic?" Allan asked Robin while I threw another glare at the trader and then a questioning look at Robin.

"We need him." Robin told us, glancing from my eyes to Allan's and back. "He's our way into the mine." Robin's eyes begged me to trust him.

"There is no way into the mine." Much argued and I gave a sigh of surrender.

"There's always a way in." Robin threw me a grateful look and smiled slightly.

"I know this is hard for you, Clara," Robin looked into my eyes and put a hand on my shoulder, close to my neck as I shifted uncomfortably."but we are going to stop this. This is a gift." Robin continued, dropping his hand and looking at Allan and Much. "We are going to close the mine once and for all. We will stop this human trafficking." I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by the hoarse laughter of the trader.

"I thought you were going to slit me throat!" He laughed again. "Or worse." My hand tightened on my bow.

"We don't do throat slitting." Robin dismissed and the slave trader grinned.

"It's too messy." I couldn't help but add with a glare that caused the trader to shift nervously and his smile to falter.

"Now you've eaten, I would like to feed you prisoners." Robin continued, trying to hide a grin at my words.

"Not meat. It makes them spirited, see. Oh, and, keep your distance. Don't let them breathe near you. Disease." Disease. I furrowed my brow as the word triggered an idea in the back of my mind. Well, half an idea. "Some of our soldiers dropped dead after getting too close."

"Dropped dead?" Will asked disbelievingly, but his voice was tinged with nervousness as he shifted away from the cage slightly. There was something that was tickling the back of my mind, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Ay, one minute it stood there strong as you; the next, brains dripping from there nostrils." The trader let out another one of his horrible laughs that turned into a hacking cough. Will looked disgusted and nervous. "Water. That'll do them. They had some scraps earlier." Robin tossed a jug of water to Will who caught it deftly. "Used to be a decent living to be made by selling folk. Then the port goes and bands trading Christians. Thank heavens King Richard likes his wars abroad." My hands shook in anger and I tightened my grip on my bow. Instead, I focused on Will's nervous face as he glanced from the Saracens to the water and back.

"Will, aren't you going to give them water?" I called to him and Robin turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm on it." I walked over to him with a questioning look. "You don't actually believe-"

"No!" Will denied quickly. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Then let them drink." He didn't move. "Can't you see they're thirsty?" I tried a different tactic.

"I notice your not doing it." Will countered, looking at me.

"Listen, there is no disease. They're just people." He was scared of dying by the disease the trader talked about. I bet if we weren't here he'd have- Oh. Oh that was brilliant. I threw an arm around Will's neck and kissed his cheek and his eyes widened a bit. "You are a genius." I announced, grinning widely at him as he stuttered out a thanks. "John have a drink with our friend, would you?" Everyone looked to me in shock. John looked at me questioningly.

"What?"

"Come on, John! Show him some of that outlaw hospitality you showed us when we first got here." His dark eyes brightened in understanding and he gave me a small nod and a smile to the trader before knocking him out and taking a swig of wine. He looked at me and smiled. Robin headed over to stand by Will and I.

"Clara what is it?" He inquired, but I shoved my bow into his hands; I'd be faster without it. I grabbed Will's wrist and started off into the woods. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back. Make sure they don't get out." I called over my shoulder as I jogged into the woods, hearing Will's footsteps following me.

"So what is this plan?" Will asked when we were a ways away.

"You were afraid of getting too close to the Saracen because of the disease." I told him.

"I wasn't afraid." His protest just made me raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Sure, you weren't. Anyways, your smart, and if the disease could make someone like you afraid, imagine what it would do to the guards." Will's eyes widened as he caught on.

"It would terrify them. That's brilliant." I gave him a small smile as I bent down to pick the right plant roots.

"I thought so." I grinned and stood back up. A silence settled over us, and I found myself wishing I'd brought Allan along too. Allan always had something to say or made me laugh. Lord knows, I could do with a laugh right now. What with the slaves bringing back unwanted memories. I looked up to realize we'd almost reached the trail. I jogged ahead of Will and walked over to Robin. I explained my plan to everyone and showed them the roots. Robin grinned and shook his head at me.

"What?" I asked, catching his look.

"How do you come up with that?" Robin asked and I gave him a grin.

"Easy, I'm a genius." He and Much started laughing.

"We need to get rid of the guards at the mine. One of you has to travel in the cage as a prisoner." Robin's words were met with silence from all the men. "We need a man on the inside to start the rumor of Turk Flu!" Much fingered the roots.

"This is stupid, we should just draw straws or something" I told Robin with an eye roll.

"I volunteer." Much announced, looking up from the root, and I glanced at him in surprise.

"Yes, Much." Robin gestured to him. "Thank you."

"Allan." Much finished and I felt a small prick of worry in my stomach, but I ignored it. Allan took the root and smelled it warily.

"And, what, I eat this do I?"

"No, just chew." I told him seriously and he glanced at me and started to smile before looking away quickly.

"There is nothing to fear. Once the guards believe that the prisoners have a disease they'll run for they're lives."

"Oh, surely only the stupid amongst them is goin' to fall for it." Much argued and I grinned.

"So, all of them, then." Everyone grinned at that.

"But, come on, Turk Flu?"

"People fear what they don't understand." Robin explained my plan.

"I wasn't scared." Will protested again and I rolled my eyes, smiling fondly, and joined in John and Much's laughter. Allan's head snapped up and looked into the woods. He caught my eye but quickly averted his gaze and my heart sunk a little. He crept into the woods while everyone was talking. I took one step in his direction and then stopped; he clearly didn't want me to follow.

"No." Much was stating sarcastically.

"Will, you proved my point." I gave Robin a pointed look which he ignored. "If even you had doubts, the Sheriff's men; they'll be a pushover."

"It'll never work. I have another suggestion. Instead of relying on the Sheriff's men being as stupid as this one." Suddenly, the girl from the prison grabbed the flask out and yanked it out of Much's hands. "Hey, let go!"

"It's mine." The Saracen snapped. "Stolen."

"You speak english." Robin noted. There was a whistle that belonged to Allan, who had just reappeared through the trees. The trader started to wake only to have John knock him out again. We ran silently up the hill and stopped on the edge of the path.

"You're not going to like this Robin," Allan spoke, "but I think that's Marian in Gisborne's coach." I threw a glance at Robin to see his confused face.

"She must be going to Nottingham." Will added.

"The Sheriff's fair." I realized. The silver arrow. Great, now Robin would really want to go and win. Actually, that might not be such a bad idea. When Gisborne and the Sheriff ride out to the mines, Robin would easily be able to get away, but he already knew that. We walked back to where the wagon with the prisoners and John were waiting. I walked up to Allan, who tried to walk away but I stepped in front of him.

"What's going on?" I hissed at him.

"What d'ya mean?" Allan asked and I shook my head, turning away.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." I started walking away only to have Allan grab my wrist. Turning, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You, um, you and Will. Are you…?" He stammered and trailed off. It took a second to realize what he was implying and a look of horror crossed my face. Will? He thought…?

"Me and Will?" I laughed, slapping his shoulder with the back of my hand. "He's like my little brother, Allan." I shook my head still laughing lightly. "Go get Much. I'm gonna round up John and the others." I told him, jogging over to John and Robin. We unstuck the wagon and pulled it to the edge of the forest nearest the mines. Robin took John and Will to scout and put the final touches on the plan while I stayed behind with Allan to give him a few tips about the root.

"Just don't eat it and you'll be fine." I told him, temporarily loosening the horses harnesses so they could breathe.

"Why? What happens if you swallow it?" Allan inquired with a tinge of nervousness.

"Just don't." I told him cryptically and before he could reply, Will, John, and Robin came jogging back into the small clearing.

"Now," Robin started, taking a seat on the ground. "This is what we do, you sell your prisoners to the Sheriff just as you planned. Allan will be right behind you disguised as a prisoner." Next to me, Allan grinned up at the trader. "If you give us away, be warned, we may have to review our policy on throat slitting."

"Fire!" John yelled on my other side and ran towards the rope that held the cage shut. I bolted after him and reached the flame that had seemingly started on it's own, but I knew better. The Saracen woman disguised as a man looked a little too pleased with herself.

"Punishment from God!" Much exclaimed while everyone else just stood there stunned. "It's all my fault." Much continued as Will and I ran to untie the knot so the rest of the cage wouldn't catch.

"Much, will you shut up." Allan spoke my mind. The woman grabbed my sleeve and yanked me into the bars and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I slipped my other hand threw the bars unnoticed and grasped the magnifying glass from within the sack on the floor of the cage. Shoving the glass up my sleeve I yanked my arm away from her grip and stepped back.

"How did you light that fire?" Robin inquired harshly and the woman looked at him defiantly.

"With this." Everyone looked at me and I held up the magnifying glass. The woman lunged with one hand through the bars, but I stepped back.

"That's mine." She snapped at me, "Thief!"

"You can channel the sun's heat." I explained and saw a look of realization pass over some of the guys faces.

"Give it back! Let us go!" She snarled angrily.

"We are trying to help you!" Robin exclaimed.

"You've stolen us to sell to another and taken our things! You're no better than him."

"Please, let me explain, then if you do not wish to help us your free to go. You have my word. What is your name?"

"Djaq." She said shortly.

"Djaq, we will help you escape, but if you leave now the Sheriff will still need workers for his mine. More prisoners will arrive next month. People like you. We are going to destroy the mine, but we need your help."

"How will you help us escape?" She questioned, and I could see her weighing her options.

"The Sheriff will pay for you, and we will give you the money, and we will guide you to the people who will find you a safe passage to the port."

"You made us the enemy, and now you play protector? And ask for our help." She had a point there, and I could see Robin was beginning to get frustrated. He opened the door for them.

"Let them decide. If you want to take your chance with freedom now, then go." The man to the right of Djaq talked quietly in Arab. I only caught bits of what he said, but it was enough to get the gist of it.

"What did he say?" Allan asked Robin.

"He said if you do not let us go, he's going to kill you." Djaq answered, and I couldn't hold back my laugh. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"That is not what he said. He said Nousalle. That means to pray. Wash and Pray."

"Is that what you want to do? Wash and Pray? Pray. Nousalle?" Robin gestured out the door. "And then will you help us?" Djaq gave me a long glance and I threw her a smirk that caused her eyes to widen fractionally. She knew I knew she was a girl, though my guess was she'd figured it out a while ago. "Please." She glanced at Robin before nodding minutely. The prisoners unloaded and went off to wash and pray.

"I didn't know you spoke Arabic." Allan whispered jokingly in my ear and I shrugged before grinning.

"I picked up a few words in the Holy Land."

"Why were you there, anyway? You never told me." Both John and Will looked up, waiting for my answer.

"My, my mother sent me on an errand for her and I ended up staying longer than expected." I answered truthfully. "After a few weeks, I joined the King's private guard and stayed there for a few months before returning to England." All of them stared at me. "What?"

"I thought you worked as an advisor or something." Will admitted and Robin laughed.

"Clara? An advisor? She was almost as headstrong as the King himself. Got us out of a lot of bad situations."

"Only because you kept endangering the missions with your antics." I retorted, grinning.

"When did I ever endanger the mission?" Robin argued causing Much and I to exchange a glance.

"Let's see, Namalee Hill for starters." Robin looked incredulous and Much laughed at the memory.

"That was not my fault! The Saracen came at me!" I laughed, and then, seeing everyone's confused looks, decided to explain.

"We had been setting up camp near Namalee Hill when there was a night attack. There was a battle and the Saracens began to flee. Robin thought it was a good idea to engage one just outside of the camps perimeters. Nearly got himself killed." I shot him a scathing look.

"So you really fought in the Holy Land?" John asked with something close to admiration.

"Front lines for seven months." I grinned.

"Djaq has been gone a long time." Robin suddenly changed the subject. I looked around at the Saracen who were starting to come back. "Will, go find him and tell him to hurry up." Will got up and strode through the trees before I could protest. Allan adjusted the fabric around his head and neck before looking at me with a grin.

"Be careful." I said softly and he grinned widely. I wasn't used to showing concern for anyone but myself and occasionally Victoria.

"I'm touched by your concern." He joked and I rolled my eyes but couldn't hide a grin. I looked up at him, noting the concealed nervousness in his eyes.

"Yea, well, don't get used to it. Besides, nothings going to go wrong. This is my plan, after all." He grinned, a bit relieved. I pulled out a dagger from my pant pocket and handed it to him. "Shove it up your sleeve. Just in case something does go wrong."

"Thanks. I'll be fine." He added seriously and I smiled at him before stepping backwards as Djaq walked out of the forest and into the cage, Allan following her. I looked after the carriage, not sure if he said those words to reassure me or himself.

"Come on, Clara!" Robin called and I jogged after the other outlaws to the edge of the forest and crouched down to watch. Allan was roughly unloaded along with the other Saracens. There was a bit of a problem with Djaq which caused the Sheriff to smack her and I tensed in anger. Suddenly, my head snapped up as I heard a twig snap. There was a boy on top of the hill with a rock clutched in his right hand. I followed his dark glare to where Gisborne was standing. No! If he murders Gisborne the plan will go to ruin.

"Allan." I whispered worriedly and shot off in the direction of the boy. When I got near I put a firm hand over his mouth and one trapping his arms by his sides. The boy struggled and I threw him to the ground at Robin's feet. Robin easily pinned him down and I regarded him quizzically. "Who're you?"

"I'm Rowan, son of Dhun." He spoke with a thick accent. Will and John came up behind me, weapons at the ready. "And I'm gonna kill Gisborne." He made an attempt to throw Robin off, which failed miserably.

"If you do that now, the mine will stay open," Robin explained. "You will sabotage our plan and you will put one of my men's life in danger."

"They're leaving." I announced quietly as the sound of hoof steps could be heard. The boy strained again.

"I cannot let him get away."

"If the Sheriff or Gisborne dead would've helped Nottingham, Clara or I would've killed him months ago."

"They deserve to die!"

"Wouldn't you rather see them loose the things that mean everything to them?" Robin questioned and I knew he had the boy's attention.

"Like what?"

"The mine. Iron ore is their strength. Their power." The boy stopped struggling and Robin cautiously let him up. I turned my attention back to the scene by the mines. The guard had pulled Allan's cloth down so he could see his face. They seemed to be conversing and the guard bought right into all of Allan's lies.

"Just get to work." The guard said loudly, shifting away from Allan while handing him a hoe. He was shoved down the ladder and out of sight. The next two minutes seemed like eternity to me as I crouched in the leaves next to Will, hardly daring to breathe. Finally, a Saracen crawled out of the mine groaning and clutching his stomach. "Lord, take me!" He cried pitifully, slumping to the ground.

"Kill him, quick!" The guard yelled, pointing to the man on the ground. Allan crawled out after the Saracen and put his hand up.

"No! His blood will poison the air!" Allan warned so dramatically I couldn't help but grin. "If you're going to kill someone, kill me please! I can feel it starting!" He reached out his hand as the black liquid from the root started dripping out of his mouth.

"What's that?" One guard called and there was a chorus of disgusted noises as everyone looked at the black goo. Allan slumped to the ground after a big show of suffocating. "Let's get out of here!" The guards started running hurriedly away and before the trader could follow, Allan grabbed his foot and tripped him. I sprinted out of my hiding spot with Will right behind me. Allan was tackling the trader to keep him down.

"Hey! John!" Robin yelled. "Keep him conscious."

"Clara," Allan called around the mouthful of root. "Clara!" I knelt down beside him. "What is this stuff? It tastes weird."

"Allan, whatever you do, don't," He made a face as the disgusting goo slid down his throat. "Swallow it. How many times did I say, don't swallow it!" I finished. He was in for one hell of a night. He looked at me with worried eyes. "You'll be fine. Stay here." I reassured him, putting a hand on his cheek as he nodded.

"Lay fires! Around those beams and inside!" Robin was ordering. I stood up swiftly, picking up my bow.

"Let me light 'em! I'll burn the place to the ground." Rowan pleaded.

"No, I don't think so, we'll do that." Much said.

"No, let Rowan. For his father." Robin nodded. John restrained the trader as I ripped the money bag from his grip and tossed it to Robin.

"Can I not keep the money?" The trader asked and I glared at the fool.

"You are a despicable, heartless, soulless slave trader." Robin spoke my mind."Lucky to escape with your life."

"That's a no." Much informed him.

"Perhaps a hell no." I added, grinning.

"Now go." Both me and John looked incredulously at Robin.

"Go?" We asked simultaneously. Robin gave John a pointed look and understanding dawned on me. I gave a scoff of disbelief and Robin looked at me.

"What?" He asked as the trader ran off. I cuffed him behind the head playfully.

"This is exactly what I was talking about in the Holy Land, Robin!" I scowled. "You cannot risk everyone's life just because you want to enter an archery competition and get the silver arrow!" Robin looked away. "It's not about the arrow at all is it? Oh, I get it." I laughed and shook my head. Of course.

"Get what?" Will asked.

"As much as it saddens me to drag Gisborne away from his wooing-"

"Gisborne's wooing?" Rowan asked.

"Marian." I told him, shaking my head slightly at Robin's obvious jealousy.

"Remember the road I told you about?" Robin asked, now looking at Djaq and the other Saracen. She nodded. "When you get to the Abbey-"

"Mention your name." Djaq finished, nodding. Robin gave her the money sack and nodded again. "Godspeed Robin."

"Djaq." I called, tossing the magnifying glass to her. She caught it deftly and smiled at me. "Good luck."

"Godspeed, Clara." I nodded to her.

"Much, what's going on with the pilot fire?" Robin asked as Much looked incredulous. I walked back over to Allan, helping him stand.

"The effects will start in about an hour." I told him. "Until then, you should only feel a little odd." Will worked on the fire while Allan and I headed over to Robin and John.

"Well," Robin started as I fell into step beside John. "I think we deserve an outing to Nottingham. Such a smooth and successful operation, in fact besides Allan's ingestion of a certain plant root,"

"Yea, which will do what to me exactly." Allan cut in and I looked backwards, giving him a smile.

"I would say the days gone rather well." Suddenly, I felt the ground give way beneath my right foot and heard my yell of surprise echoed by John's. I felt a giant hand grab my arm and suddenly I was screaming and free falling before everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**3rd Person**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Clara!" Allan screamed desperately into the hole at the same time as Much and Robin. "John!" Robin and Much yelled. "Clara!"

"When are we going to burn the mine?" Rowan asked unfeelingly. Allan's head snapped up in anger and he started toward Rowan threateningly only to get restrained by Robin. "The Sheriff will be coming!" Much looked hopelessly into the hole, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We can't until we rescue Clara and John!" Robin snapped with an air of finality, releasing Allan.

"I'm going down there." Allan announced.

"To do what?" Much pointed out. "Get stuck down there with her. To help her!" Allan snapped, taking off his Saracen costume to reveal his simple outlaw getup.

"We broke up the ladders for firewood." Much pointed out mournfully.

"If we can't pull her out-"

"They could be bleeding to death!" Robin yelled and Allan rushed at him only to get hauled back by Will and Much.

"Maybe they just can't breathe properly." Will suggested hopefully, but his voice was laced with worry as he bent over the pit.

"Then they suffocate, will that suit you better?" Robin yelled.

"I'll go down there." Everyone turned to see Djaq. "You need someone smaller."

"You couldn't lift both of them. Thank you but-"

"I'll help them lift themselves." Djaq cut Robin off.

"They could be bleeding-"

"Or suffocating! I heard!" Djaq interrupted again. "My father was a physician!"

"Oh, great!" Allan said sarcastically, running his hands through his hair worriedly. "My father was a blacksmith; doesn't mean I can make a horseshoe." Djaq threw up her hands in defeat and turned away.

"No, Djaq, wait, please!" Robin called, unwilling to let any chance of Clara and John's safety go. "If there is something you can do."

"I can stop the blood. Bring him round. Then he can lift the girl, Clara."

"Then do it." Robin said.

"I need silver." Djaq announced. "Look over there. There must be some along with the iron ore."

"Silver! He wants paymen' now!" Allan exclaimed, annoyed. None of this was helping her.

"Traces of silver! Not coins!" She gave a curt order to the Saracen who dispersed quickly. "And water quickly!"

"Do as he says." Robin nodded and the outlaws ran off.

"Sorry, Lord," Much spoke seemingly to air. "I will fast for a day and a night, just please let us get out of this alive!"

"Silver and this. Acid!" Djaq explained to Robin what she was doing. "Together make a liquid. Stop the bleeding. You don't need to understand."

"Fine!" Rowan finally snapped angrily. "Save Gisborne's mine, I'm going to go tear his art. Let's see him woo a dead woman." He spun around and jumped onto a horse and rode away.

"It's witchcraft." Allan announced as Will poured the crushed silver into a vial.

"Because we don't know what it is?" Robin countered. "We made him trust us so we have to trust him. Just, drop a second line down." Robin ordered.

"Lower me down." Djaq ordered.

"I'm not being funny; we should have gone after the broker." Allan tried his best to remain calm and think of anything besides Clara. "He'd have told the Sheriff by now."

"Much!" Robin yelled to a frozen Much, who hurried over to the end of the line.

"Three days and three nights; not a morsel will cross my lips." Much promised. "Just get us out of here." Djaq was lowered into the dark, dingy mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Clara**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt lightheaded and groggy when I came to. After a quick mental check that revealed nothing broken or bleeding, I attempted to stand but fell back down. My left ankle was crushed under John's body and my guess was it was probably just asleep. Taking a deep breath, I immediately started coughing and realized the source of my lightheadedness. With that realization came another epiphany. John couldn't get enough air; that was why he wasn't waking.

"John?" I hissed, shaking his limp form, trying to roll him off my ankle with limited success. I heard movement to my left and quickly groped around for anything that would be of use in a fight.

"Clara?" I relaxed when I heard Djaq's voice.

"Djaq! Over here!" I hissed, not sure who was listening or was with her. She came into my vision and quickly knelt by John, trying to wake him up while I worked on trying to wriggle my toes.

"Come on, big man." I bit back a laugh at Djaq's nickname for John. "Wake up." Djaq took her necklace and unscrewed the top of the vial. Instantly, white, misty smoke overflowed from the top. I stared from Djaq to the potion in her hand. "Please, wake up. " John groaned as she put the potion near to his face and cupped her hand over the top so more of the mist poured onto his face. "Here, smell this, it will help you wake up." She put the thing directly under his nose and he jerked up.

"What is that?" I asked in wonder. "You have to make me some of that." She grinned at me, and I hissed in pain as blood suddenly flowed into my leg. It felt as though a million tiny pins and needles were stabbing me at the the same time and sweet Mother Mary did it hurt. John got to his hands and knees, coughing.

"Here, put this over your foot." I looked up to see four relieved faces. "Clara, sit here, they'll pull you up." I grabbed the rope and hauled myself onto my good foot, limping over to the seat before sitting down and waiting to be rescued. The seat lifted quickly and I faintly heard Much yell something about the Sheriff. Oh, no! I forgot about him. I vaguely heard the sound of hoofs on grass and I reached up with one arm and hooked the ledge. I pushed off my seat with my good leg and a hand reached out and pulled me up. As soon as I put weight on my left foot, I stumbled only to be caught in a hug by Allan. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back, breathing easier now.

Suddenly realizing what I was doing, I stepped back and saw John had just gotten over the edge and was attempting to stand up. The Saracen had started running the minute the Sheriff's men had approached, and Much and Robin had drawn their swords. Will helped Djaq with John as Allan slid my arm over his shoulders and we headed towards the woods. We stopped just inside the tree line and I sat down on a rock breathlessly.

"Are you okay?" Allan asked worriedly.

"Yea," I nodded and looked up to see his disbelieving look. "Allan, I'm fine, really." I reassured him, gingerly taking off my left boot and stretching my foot while rotating my ankle, biting back cries of pain. It was faster to get the blood flowing again quickly than to wait for it to heal on it's own. Robin ran into the clearing and gave us a satisfied smile.

"Where are the others?" Robin asked, his smile fading a little.

"Gone." Djaq answered shortly.

"Rowan will be sorry he missed the blades." Allan stood up from his crouch next to me and I slid on my boot.

"Him?" Djaq asked and from the tone of her voice, something was wrong. "He's gone to take revenge on his enemy." "Why?" Robin was exasperated. I stood up slowly, using the tree as help. "Gisborne is here."

"His woman." Djaq explained and I groaned. "To tear his heart out by killing his woman."

"Gisborne doesn't have-"

"Robin." I snapped, cutting him off and giving him a meaningful look. His eyes widened in horror.

"Marian." Much breathed. Robin took off at a run with Much and Will behind him. I turned to Allan and placed a hand on his chest to keep him from following. He gave me a curious look and I shook my head.

"Your hours almost up, Allan. John, bring him back to camp. You may need to tie him up to keep him from hurting himself or anyone else."

"I feel fine!" Allan protested but I shook my head.

"But in a couple of minutes you won't be. John?" I asked, and John restrained him from behind, wrapping his massive arms around Allan's torso, pinning his arms to his sides while Allan kicked and struggled.

"Clara!" He begged, looking at me pleadingly and I almost gave in but held strong.

"Don't worry. You're going to be fine. It'll just last for one night." I told him reassuringly. "No food or water." I added to John before turning and running after Robin, Will and Much.

I pulled my hood up as I entered Nottingham and passed the guards. Where would I find Robin? Knowing him, the center of all the action. I walked over to the arrow competition and, for a moment, I actually debated whether I should join. It would be fun, right? But I couldn't do that to Robin and his attempts to woo Marian. I laughed a little at the thought as I made my way over to the archery sign up desk, thinking that's where he might go.

"Robin Hood! Seize him!" I turned to see the Sheriff and Gisborne on stage and a fleeing figure in a cloak. I pushed through the townspeople to reach the hooded figure just as the Sheriff pulled back his hood. It wasn't Robin. I did a quick scan of my surroundings and saw Robin climb up from a table. I made my way over to them silently.

"That arrow will feed the miners for a whole winter." Robin told us, sounding too pleased with himself.

"Marian's alright?" I asked causing all the boys to jump as I fell into step besides Will.

"Yea. Come on, let's go." We ducked into an alleyway and made our way back to camp. That whole trip was for nothing. I would've done better just to stay with John and help take care of Allan like I had wanted to.

When we arrived at camp, Allan was already tied to a tree, his face wet with sweat and his eyes glassy. He made heaving sounds and leaned his head back against a tree in exhaustion.

"This one," John said and then spun his finger around his ear. "Just like you said." Robin laughed and I smiled a little as well.

"No food or drink for a day and night, then, he'll be fine." Robin said.

"Just as well since there's hardly any venison left." Much reached for the meat only to have his hand slapped away by John.

"Hey!"

"Well, you're fasting too aren't you?" Robin asked and I looked at Much in disbelief.

"Did I miss something?" I asked and Robin told me about Much's pledge. I laughed

"You couldn't have given up something easier, Much?" Much continued to walk.

"You made a promise, to God." Robin exclaimed, glancing upwards.

"You don't know it was him who got us out." Much reasoned. "We might have got out of there anyway." Robin looked away in disbelief. "And…and if it had been him, there would've been a sign. And there was no sign."

"What happened to good old fashioned faith, Much?" I asked quizzically, sitting down next to Will.

"There was no sign." He insisted. "So I am going to build a fire, cook some food and there's nothing any of you can do about it." He proceeded to gather some firewood and make a small circle of stones. He gathered the fire making stones and squatted by the firewood. That's when I noticed Djaq behind a boulder not ten paces behind Much. I nudged Will and nodded to Djaq. We laughed as the fire seemingly started itself and Much jumped back in surprise.

"A sign!" Much yelped, pointing. "Which means I have to fast." Djaq threw a rabbit that landed next to Much, causing him to jump. "Except God wants me to eat." Another rabbit and another jump. "Quite a lot." I laughed quietly with Will.

"Djaq!" Robin called. "Come and join us!" Djaq stood up from her hiding place.

"For good?" She asked, hiding a smile.

"Well, I was thinking just for dinner, but"

"And I was thinking for good." Djaq said and I grinned at the idea. I stood up and walked a few paces forward.

"Come on, Robin. She did save John and my lives." I pointed out. I felt a sudden weight on my leg and looked down to see Allan's head resting against it. I hid a smile and turned back to the issue at hand.

"That's true." Robin contemplated.

"Perhaps I should have let your big friend here die and only saved Clara." Then, there would've been a vacancy."

"It would be fun, Robin." I defended her. "To have a-" I cut myself off, glancing at her questioningly. Robin raised his eyebrows at me, but I didn't finish.

"It wouldn't be safe, for you to join us." Will interrupted.

"For us? Or for him?" Robin questioned and Will and I shared a glance, mine a bit threatening, daring him to say it.

"For her." Will finished and I raised my eyebrow at him. Robin started laughing and John just stared with wide, shocked eyes. "I guessed as much. What's your name? Your real name?" Robin asked.

"Saphia." She admitted.

"Saphia." Robin tested the name.

"But, I prefer you to call me Djaq." She waved a dismissive hand.

"Djaq. Well, your expertise did help us save Clara and Little John's life for which we will be eternally indebted."

"Robin, come off it." He looked at me and I knew my face held a small half smile that refused to leave.

"Anyone have a problem with another woman joining the gang?" He asked loudly and I looked around the clearing, daring anyone to argue. No one did. Good, another woman in the gang. I could use all the help I could get. Allan suddenly leaned the other way and let out a heave and then another one before his head flopped tiredly back to rest on my leg. I looked down at him in sympathy, but I did tell him not to swallow it.

"If the fire thing was Djaq, and not a sign, then does that mean I can eat, or…?" I heard Much mutter to himself.

"Just eat, Much." I told him. There was no way I was listening to his whining for the next three days. He put a piece of venison in his mouth and began chewing. Just then, a roll of thunder rumbled causing Much's eyes to widen and he quickly spit out the food; I laughed at him.


	8. The Taxman Cometh

****Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! This one's a bit short because there was a lot of Marian scenes in this episode, but the next one will definitely be longer! Review por favor! Suggestions are welcome! Tell me what you think of Clara so far! You will most definitely be meeting various family members in later chapters, and Victoria will come back in a later episode as well!****

The Taxman Cometh

I gently tilted the young boy's head up slightly to see into his mouth. His tongue was covered with sores and his throat was a dark shade of red. I laid his head back on the pillow and pulled his eyes open using my forefinger and thumb. His eyes had a sickly glazed over look to them, and he let out a moan of pain. I stood up and brushed my hands on my tight, dark green pants. A faint, muffled sob reached my ears, and I turned to look at the woman standing next to me. The room was quaint with a stove and a sink off to the right and the bed which the boy lay on. Robin and Much stood behind me as I faced the woman to tell her my diagnosis of the boy and ask her a few questions.

"He's going to be fine with a lot of rest and no strain. What did he last eat?" I went through the possible explanations in my head. Could be an allergic reaction to a plant or animal he had been in contact with.

"J-just the m-meat. We h-h-had saved u-up a-a-a-all m-month." She sobbed out in relief that her son was going to be okay. I turned to Robin and headed out the door while he handed her some money and spoke a few kind words. Much had followed me out the door and now he turned to me incredulously.

"You don't think it's the meat, do you?" I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Much, half of Locksley is sick with the same symptoms." I pointed out as Robin joined us outside the house; he looked a bit angry as he turned to us.

"I'd say it was time we pay this butcher a visit." Robin announced and I looked quizzically at him.

"What about the others?" We were only supposed to be doing our normal rounds. Allan and John had gone to Nettlestone and Djaq had gone with Will to Longston. Originally, I was to accompany Allan and John, but Robin said he needed my help in Locksley.

"They'll be fine." Robin dismissed as we walked toward Nottingham. We arrived there in record time and quickly zeroed in on the butchers shop. "We sneak in from the back, climb up the rafters and hide in the beams. The butcher should be getting his shipment soon; it's almost noon." We slipped in through the back door, and luckily the butcher was too busy working on his piece of meat to notice as Robin gave Much a leg up. I braced my foot on the stove and pushed as hard as I could while not drawing attention. Grabbing onto the beam, I swung myself up with ease. Much, Robin, and I watched as the butcher dipped a dirty cloth in some form of oil and rubbed it onto the meat with grubby fingers that didn't even bother to swat at the files that buzzed around the chunk of meat. My stomach churned in disgust; I was starting to appreciate all the meals Much cooked for us back at the camp. Two guards came through the door carrying a sack of what I presumed was meat in between them.

"Good morning." One guard spoked in a strained force.

"Mornin'" The butcher replied. "Ah, let's have a look." The guards set down the meat beside the butcher, and he withdrew a single chunk of raw meat, kneading it a bit with his fingers before giving a nod. "This will look nice. Good." The butcher paid the guards with a small bundle of cash that sat on his work table.

"Thank you." The guard spoke.

"Okay." The butcher replied, replacing the sack and wiping his grimy hands on his already bloody apron before picking up the knife to get back to work. Robin dropped down behind him with a thud that caused the butcher to spin around hurriedly.

"Who'd have thought, an artist masquerading as a butcher." Much and I shared a glance before dropping down on either side of Robin, letting the butcher know he was outnumbered and out skilled. Much grabbed the cleaver off the table before the butcher could make a grab for it.

"What do you want?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at us. Robin dipped his hand in the oily substance and smelt it.

"What is this?" He questioned. "Beatment?"

"It's perfectly good meat." The butcher defended. "Never hurt anyone." Much crossed his arms and I raised an eyebrow at the disgusting, fat man in front of me.

"Then you eat it." Robin told him, and the butcher blanched, but quickly recovered and smirked.

"It's not cooked." Robin grabbed a small piece and came at the man, struggling to get the raw meat into his mouth.

"Eat it!" I put a hand on Robin's shoulder, forcing him backward, and he complied. "You sell this?" There was no mistaking his anger now. "People save for a month; they give everything they have for a piece of meat for their children, and you give them this? The rancid leftovers from the castle kitchen?"

"There my economy cuts."

"You'll get another kind of cut in a minute." Much retorted, and I smirked, drawing a dagger out of my belt.

"Your economy cuts nearly poisoned half of Locksley village." Robin informed him with a threatening look on his face. The man just smirked at us. I looked up at the sounds of guards approaching the store. "Not a word." Robin threatened as I led him and Much into the store room. I stowed my dagger in my belt and drew my swords, knowing he was going to inform the guards of our presence one way or another. Next to me, Robin and Much prepared for battle as well.

"Morning." The guard greeted cheerfully.

"Mornin'" The butcher was a bit nervous as he wiped his hands on his apron again.

"We've come for the sheriff's order."

"Yeah, yeah. It's all here." The guard and the butcher leaned down to inspect the meat for a little too long, and I readjusted my grip on my swords. Much grabbed the dead pig and swung it back to have it smash into the first guard. Robin promptly bulldozed over the next one and we sprinted out of the shop and through the town. I followed Robin until we hit a dead end, well, an almost dead end. Without hesitating, I swung into the sewer system and landed in a gross pile of garbage. Robin and a less than happy Much landed next to me.

"Uh, lovely like a pig in slop." Much whined.

"Well then you should be happy." Robin told him as I got off the pile of sewage.

"What?" Much asked him.

"When someone says a pig in slop it means their happy." I explained for him and he glanced between me and Robin.

"Well, I've never understood that. Why would anyone be happy in slop?"

"Well, apparently pigs would." I told him, gesturing to the pig's head he had just grumpily placed down in the slop. Robin laughed a bit as he untangled himself from the slop as well. Much followed us, still grumbling.

"What have we got?" Robin asked as I regarded the two fancily dressed gentlemen that were currently in the midst of the outlaws.

"Tax collector." John spoke with a satisfied smile on his face. I grinned as Robin let out a little laugh when Djaq showed him the book.

"Very good."

"At least get the facts straight, I'm a tax inspector. It's two grades higher than a tax collector. I do the book work; I never dirty my hands with the money."

"How can you be so proud?" Much wondered aloud with a huff of disbelief.

"This is not taxation." Robin suddenly announced, handing the book to me and walked over to the tax inspector. I knelt next to Robin in front of the tax inspector and held the book out to him.

"This is extortion." I told him, glaring.

"I count the wealth of the world. I don't judge it."

"No, we judge it."

"This is 1192 my friend the time for heroes is gone. This is the age of the book keeper now."

"These markings, they mean something."

"I will not divulge state secrets." Robin nodded to John and he wrapped his massive wooden staff around the inspectors neck.

"You! Put him down!" The younger one yelled.

"Hey, word of advice mate, be nice to lil' John." Allan told him causing me to grin. We'd learned that the hard way. "Put my father down! He has a weak heart!"

"Your father?" Robin questioned interestedly.

"John, let the gentleman down." John complied though a bit reluctantly. I handed the book back to Robin and stood up and stretched my legs before leaning against a tree.

"What state secrets?" There was a pause. "John?" Robin nodded again and John began to drag off the younger of the two men.

"Leave him alone!"

"I do not like it when people hold back on us. Now tell me, what state secrets?" Robin demanded and the inspector looked nervous. I helped John fasten the ropes around the younger lad. Allan had come to stand next to me as we regarded the silent inspector.

"If I tell you, how do I know your not going to just kill us anyway?" He asked finally.

"You don't." Robin shrugged.

"Well, it's not much of a deal." The inspector complained.

"Well, in the real world, things don't always add up." Robin informed him.

"Very original." The inspector muttered.

"It's true." Robin stood and walked a few paces away before fixing the inspector with a dark glare.

"The tax money for the whole of the North is being held in Nottingham castle." I blinked and went rigid in shock, sharing a look with Will who had gotten up. If we could get that money we could feed the people of all the neighboring villages for years. "All of it?" Robin inquired, crouching in front of him again.

"The Sheriff has the trust of the prince. He's been the annual collector for the past three years."

"That's true." My eyes snapped to Will. "My father used to have to make his strong boxes this time of year."

"In case you have any ideas, Prince John sends a unit of his army to protect the shipment."

"And yet he does not protect you?" The inspector scoffed at this.

"I do not move the money; I merely count it. Check it out as it leaves Nottingham. Check it in as it arrives in London."

"Good." Robin looked at Much and then me with a small grin. I couldn't help but grin back; we were going to steal the money.

"Master," Much began and a smirk from Robin confirmed his fears. "Surely not."

"Why not? Think of it, Much, the whole of the North?" I grinned.

"Exactly!" Robin agreed.

"Robin, the castles going to be as tight as leaches lips." Allan argued, and I detected a note of fear in his voice.

"You're just scared." I teased, and Djaq nodded.

"Well, yea." His honesty took me off guard. "I dangled from a rope there." He reminded everyone. "Not funny."

"I want that money." Will interrupted what I was about to say. "I want that money before it get's to London. You think taxes pay for themselves? People sweat for them. Give their lives for them. When they save up enough, they can't even afford a decent piece of meat." He said, looking at the ground. He looked so angry in that moment that I couldn't even bring myself to ask the question I wanted to know. Who had he known that had died?

"My friend here lost his mother." I felt a stab of regret and then a lot of anger.

"It's not my fault." The man spoke unemotionally.

"Your part of the system." Allan told him.

"Taxes, we do not like." John practically growled.

"We give that money back to the people it was stolen from." Will told him.

"Where in the vault?" Robin asked.

"Maximum security, you'd never get in."

"You're right; we wouldn't." Robin admitted and I could feel the but coming.

"Oh, may I say, I am relieved. I mean as much as I want to see that money returned to the people; I just think that-"

"He's not finished, Much." I cut him off, looking at Robin.

"We wouldn't get in," He continued. "But you, you would." Will quickly dressed in younger man's clothes and drew his cloak over his head as he and the inspector set out for Nottingham. Much, John, Robin Allan and I drew our own hoods up and walked towards Nottingham as well. We crouched by the beggars on the side of the road, debating how to get into the castle.

"Robin!" I hissed interrupting his argument with Allan on how to distract the guards. I nodded to Marian coming down the road. He got her attention and frantically signaled to the guards. She dismounted and came toward the beggars with a pouch of money. She was instantly surrounded by a swarm of starving beggars and the guards rushed to help her. I ran through the gate and I heard Allan's footsteps following behind me. I came to a stop by some shops that hid us from view as we watched Will and the inspector talk to the guards. Marian was speaking with Much and Robin in quiet whispers that I didn't bother to listen to.

"What's he doing? He's going to get us killed!" Allan hissed as Robin and Marian walked into an alleyway. He started to follow them, but I stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

"Allan don't." I looked up at him and he glanced from me to them and then relaxed. "Listen, I know your nervous, but you have to calm down."

"Who's nervous? I'm not-" He started lying.

"Allan." I broke in gently, putting a hand on his arm.

"I'm not being funny, but I don't want to dangle again." He told me, glaring at the middle of the courtyard.

"Don't worry, I don't really fancy hanging either." I informed him with a grin, and he grinned back. "We'll just get the money and get out." He nodded and I turned to Much, nodding. He disappeared into the alley for a moment before reappearing with Robin by his side.

"Come on." Robin hissed to us and we followed him to the shaft. He and John stood on either wall of the sewage box. Robin reached into the shaft and pulled out a man who gave a little shout before falling through the box. Robin went first through the shaft with a little help from John. Much went next, grumbling all the while as John helped him through the shaft. Allan and I swung onto the box with ease, and I gestured for John to go next. Out of all of us, John would probably need the most help. His top half was through the shaft and Allan and I each had a foot which we pushed on to get him through. I felt him give a little and realized they must be pulling John from the other end. John unexpectedly pushed hard with his foot against my hands and I lost my balance. John was pulled through the hole and a spike of fear shot through my stomach as I felt myself falling backwards.

An arm around my waist halted my fall and pulled me back up. Allan had one arm braced against the shaft and the other wrapped around my waist, pressing me to his chest. I peeked over Allan's shoulder at the pit I almost fell into and tried not to shudder. I didn't want to move from my position with his arm around me and my cheek resting against his chest. Everything came back to me in a rush; the mission, the outlaws, the tax money.

"Thanks." I whispered, glancing down the pit once more. I stepped back a little and looked up into his crystal eyes.

"I believe you owe me now." He whispered back, leaning down a bit.

"Is everything alright? Are you coming?" I blinked out of my stupor and stepped back, grasping a hand hold in the wall. I thought I heard Allan mutter something angrily under his breath.

"Yeah, Will, we're coming. Everything's fine." I called back to him as I crawled into the shaft headfirst. Will grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the shaft, catching me bridal style before setting me on my feet with a small blush tinting his cheeks. What the hell was I doing? I shook my head to get rid of any thoughts of either of those boys. They were like my brothers, right? Right? Wrong. I felt more strongly towards Allan than I would feel towards a brother. Will was like a little brother I never had. Ugh. It was so much easier when everything was just touch and go, and my life was simple. I had only lived with three rules. One: don't live with anything you can't live without. Two: Don't love anyone you can't leave. Three: Success of the mission is the number one priority. Three simple rules, yet so complicated. I had changed when I had left the Holy Land. I cared more now, about people especially the outlaws. They had quickly become my family, even Djaq in the month she'd been here was now like my sister. I didn't need anymore complications in my life. No more rules broken.

"Come on." Robin called quietly, glancing from me to Will, and I silently cursed his perceptiveness. I followed him through the door to the castle, refusing to look at either Allan or Will. The inspector knocked on the door to the store room. I readied myself for the worst and instead got a room with only two guards that were easily overpowered by John and Robin. I led Allan and Will through the door as they finished with the guards.

"Now, listen," The inspector stepped in front of John, forcing him to stop. "I've played my part, now I want my son."

"Quiet." Robin shushed him.

"No, I have to know that he is safe." I felt a slight twinge in my heart, but repressed it. I have never been a softie and I sure as hell wasn't about to start right now.

"Enough!" John bellowed, swiping the tax inspector out of the way like he was an annoying fly. I once again marveled at John's strength. John led us through the door, and I got a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I reached out for the closest thing to grab onto. That just happened to be Allan's arm. I quickly withdrew my hand, trying to ignore the awkwardness.

"Something's not right." I whispered agitatedly. The door swung shut behind us and I whipped around, my heart sinking as I heard a lock click shut. Will and Much pounded on the door yelling all the while. Allan groaned and moved around me to open the closest box, which was empty just like the rest.

"You're wasting your time." Robin told us as some of the outlaws opened other empty chests. "We've been tricked!" Will slammed the chest closed and sat on it. I sat next to him on a separate chest. If there was one person who was going to get us out of this, it was Will. John let out a angry bellow that would've struck fear into the hearts of even the king's guard. He charged the door, slamming his full body weight against it and making such an impact that it was a miracle he didn't break anything. I watched silently as he slammed into the door a few more times, even though it was useless. Giving the door one last powerful kick, John stalked away from it, breathing hard in silent rage.

"Clever." Robin mused, and I glanced at him, knowing he didn't have a plan this time.

"It's true!" Will protested. "The taxes of the North do come through Nottingham every year at the same time!" He grew more agitated as he stood up and paced. "I helped make these chests." He gave one a savage kick.

"That's why it was clever." I spoke up, also thinking about a way to get out. Will looked at me as I spoke and sat down beside me again.

"An inch of truth." Robin explained for me. "Makes the lie hard to spot."

"I knew we should't have done this!" Allan was afraid, even though he was trying to hide it. "I said!" He raised his voice slightly causing Robin to shush him.

"Let me think," A moment of silence ensued. "Clara…"

"Picking the lock would take to long." I told him dejectedly. "I can try if you like, but the Sheriff is likely already on his way, and these locks…" I trailed off and shook my head, running a hand through my chestnut hair.

"We're gonna hang now." Allan's voice was so devoid of hope that I couldn't help wanting to comfort him, but I restrained myself.

"We are not going to hang!" Robin snapped at him determinedly as he pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on and placed both hands on a chest, taking deep breaths.

"Well, Master, what do we do?" Much's voice was laced with panic, which only made the situation worse.

"I have a plan." Robin lied quietly.

"No you don't." Allan told him, seeing right through the lie.

"You're right," Robin looked up at him. "I don't." He confessed. Much looked stricken and scared to see his master so defeated. I glanced around, hoping to find anything that might help us. My eyes landed on Will and I sidled over to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"These locks." He looked almost excited when he looked up at me. "I have a plan." He announced to the group. He stood up quickly, grabbing his axe, and began chopping off a piece of the box. "I can carve a key out of wood. We weren't allowed to fit the locks on these. Appear to be the best." He quickly carved out the key from the wood.

"Will, that's brilliant." I told him causing him to grin widely at me. I watched him work intently, memorizing every movement as he tried the key in the lock. It was a bit big on one side and he removed it, whittling some more.

"What does that mean?" Allan cut in.

"Means," Will started, pausing as he cut some more. "They might well be made by the same locksmith."

"Look, I don't suppose there's any point telling you to hurry up." Asked an extremely worried Much.

"Nope." Will confirmed.

"Right." Much said as he backed up again. Will blew on the makeshift key and inserted it into the lock. There was an audible click and I beamed at him as we got up. I drew my blades, ready for anything and stood between Allan and John as Will clicked the door open. He pushed it and pressed himself against the wall as we charged. Allan ran in front and knocked out a guard quickly as I ran after Robin up the stairs. I crept out the door behind Will in a slight crouch as thunder rumbled in the sky, making me jump slightly. The Sheriff was just coming into the courtyard when he spotted us.

"Guards!" He screamed, pointing. Robin jumped over the wall and landed on the stairs and I followed, flawlessly swinging over the wall and landing on the ground without so much as a thud. The sheriff stood in front of me unguarded except for the sword in his hand. He glowered at me and charged. I parried with one sword while attacking with the other. I knew I was at a slight disadvantage due to the fact he wanted to kill me, but I couldn't kill him. What a disappointment. Instead of driving my sword into his heart, I kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to fall into two guards who had been preparing to charge me. Robin rushed past me as I took on two more guards, parrying and slashing. I dodged a stab causing the guard to plunge the sword into his comrade's shoulder. I kneed him in the stomach and slammed his head against the wall, knocking him out cold.

"Stop!" I turned to see Robin with a sword at the sheriff's throat. I hurried towards him and formed a circle around him with the other outlaws. "Stop! Stop! No one has to die here today. I think you know how this goes. How much did you pay him?"

"He was surprisingly cheap." The Sheriff admitted, and something pulled at the back of my mind. "Did you really think he was a tax inspector?"

"Was it enough to sacrifice his boy's life?" Robin added and I tensed a bit. I really didn't fancy killing the boy.

"You can kill him if you like. Nobody will miss him, least of all me." The sheriff spat.

"You are revolting." Much told him and I agreed in full.

"Yes, I am Godless. Aren't I?" He yelled angrily as we maneuvered towards the gate.

"Quite Godless." I agreed.

"Let's finish this here, Hood." I turned slightly to see Gisborne standing in our way. "Forget the Sheriff, forget the swords. Just you and me."

"Sorry, Gisborne. Trial by combat is not big and it's not clever." Robin told him.

"So you are a coward!" Gisborne yelled.

"I am no coward. I just do not trust you." Robin said smartly. "Or them." He added, glancing at the guards. "Now step aside."

"Only a coward would steal from pilgrims." Pilgrims? What pilgrims? That tugging in my brain grew stronger.

"What pilgrims?"

"Defenseless women!" Gisborne elaborated. "Women in holy orders."

"Step aside." Robin ordered. "Now!" He yelled when no one moved. Gisborne and his men slowly moved out of the way. "D'you know about this?"

"Pilgrims?" Allan asked almost jokingly. "I haven't attacked any pilgrims!"

"John?" Robin asked as we backed up. The pulling was more insistent now.

"No." John denied shortly.

"Clara?" Robin asked.

"He was surprisingly cheap." I echoed the Sheriff's words distractedly. Everyone looked at me and I looked up at Robin. "Robin, he was surprisingly cheap!" Robin furrowed his brow for a second and then let out a little laugh of understanding.

"The abbess of Ruffus is alive, no thanks to you."

"Never heard of her." Robin shook his head. "But he dies unless you drop the gate." The gate was promptly dropped. "A tax man that isn't a tax man? Pilgrims no one's ever heard of? I think we've both been handed." He released the Sheriff and we bolted away.

"Get after them!" The Sheriff shouted and then there was silence, and I knew he figured out what Robin implied. We kept running until we neared camp. Robin let out a soft whistle and Djaq appeared a moment later.

"We've been tricked." Will stated without preamble.

"How?" Djaq questioned.

"He's not really a tax man." Allan explained, glancing at me as Robin shushed him.

"The sheriff's been tricked too." I added, quietly. "And Gisborne."

"Yeah, how do we know that exactly?" Allan looked at me.

"The inspector that wasn't really an inspector was a crook. The abbess they were housing was in on it. So is the boy. It was all a plot to steal the taxes for their own benefit." I elaborated once again for Allan. "Think about it. All that money in Nottingham? The crook wouldn't just settle for a few pounds for catching some outlaws unless he knew he could make more than that."

"So?" Allan questioned.

"So, Djaq, go back and untie him. Let him overpower you." Robin explained the plan. "Now, we will follow him and if Clara's right, he will lead us to some very wealthy crooks."

"No need, look." Much said and we gathered around to watch as the boy popped his shoulder out of it's socket.

"Clever blither." Allan laughed softly.

"That is weird." Much stated as the boy twisted around to get out of his restraints. "It's like a circus act." The boy got loose and Much made a noise of disgust. "Oh, that is horrible." The boy made a grunt of pain as he popped his shoulder back into place.

"Three groups." Robin ordered. "Switch pursuit. Silent running. Go." Will, Allan, and I sprinted off to the right, following the boy's trail while Djaq and John went left and Much and Robin went after him directly. We crossed the path to the other side and crouched there as the wagon rolled up the path.

"Welcome back, lad." The man holding the reigns, who coincidently was also the 'tax inspector', welcomed the boy.

"Tell me we are in business." The boy grinned with hope.

"No," The girl spoke.

"Oh," The boy said dejectedly.

"Not unless we want to be. We will never have to be in business again." The excited grin returned to the boy's face.

"Come on, boy. Come and sit next to your retirement." The man smiled and the boy started forward only to be stopped by an arrow jutting out from the wood.

"No retirements just yet." Robin told them, walking out of the forest with Allan and I on either side.

"Is this him?"

"You should be dead!"

"Many times over," Robin answered and I walked over to stand by Will and the cart, ready to see what was under the slop.

"How did you escape?"

"Oh a pop of the shoulders." Robin grinned, roughly pushing the boy out of the way.

"I told you, always check the tail!" The man glared at the boy.

"Listen," the woman tried. "We've not taken from you. We were never after you."

"No," Allan began indignantly. "We were just the bait!"

"Oh, get over it." The boy smirked and Will smacked him across the face hard.

"You get over it. You might has well have been tax collectors, you do exactly the same thing." The boy turned back and I grabbed Will's wrist before he could hit the boy again.

"Will, we're already going to leave them penniless. Let them have what's left of their dignity to hold on to." I smirked at the boy who looked a little ashen now. Will smirked as well before turning away from the boy.

"You can talk. You live on the wrong side of the law just like us."

"That is because the law itself has become criminal." Robin justified. "England is rotting from the top down."

"Then why stay? We were going to Holland to set ourselves up as nobles." The woman said, leaning towards Robin. I groaned softly and rolled my eyes. She was trying to seduce him. Great. She wasn't very good at it either, but Robin was going to pretend to fall for it anyway. Even though he loves Marian. Even though we're in the middle of a robbery, of sorts. Even though everyone else is waiting on him. "Why not join us? We'd make a wonderful combination." She continued and I turned around, leaning against the wagon.

"I can't even watch this." I whispered to Will.

"Watch what? Oh." came his understanding response a second later. I rolled my eyes and turned back to see the dark skinned woman and Robin kissing. I fixed Robin with a glare that could freeze the sun.

"What's he doing?" Allan asked indignantly.

"I believe that's called kissing, Allan." His cheeks turned red as he glared at me.

"I know what it's called."

"Now you see what I have to put up with." Much complained and I grinned.

"What do you say?" The woman asked, leaning back.

"I say…" Robin started, glancing over at John. "Little John?" John grinned and him and Robin pushed them back into the sludge while I laughed with the other outlaws.

"You are pigs." Much announced. "And you are in slop. And I think you will find, they are not pigs in slops."

"What else have we got here?" John asked rhetorically, fishing a money bag out of the slop.

"You wouldn't have wanted to retire on this." Robin said as John tossed him a coin. "Dirty money." I laughed at the joke with the other outlaws.


	9. Brothers in Arms

****Hey! Quick disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Clara and the characters surrounding her story! Review and follow me! Thank you to all my readers! This is a bit of a long chapter, and I think the next one will be too! I might add my own episode at one point or I may just add characters from Clara's past in an episode. Review what you think or any suggestions you have!****

Brothers in Arms

"Now, good people of Locksley, I have bad news." There was a chorus of groans following the man's words. "Ah, but, there is good news as well. Okay, the bad news is the Sheriff's taxmen will be here soon, but the good news, is I, me, Lucky George, am here with you in Locksley!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly drew my knife and pinned the person against the wall of the hut with my knife to his throat. I looked up threateningly before realizing it was just Will.

"Will, don't do that! I could've killed you." I removed my knife and peaked around the wall of the hut to look back at Lucky George and the people villagers around him.

"Sorry, I just finished the west side of the town. We should be heading back soon." Will and I had been partnered together for this morning's rounds. Allan and Robin had gone to Nettlestone while Djaq had accompanied John to Longston. Much had stayed at camp to cook lunch for us when we returned. I didn't mind being paired with Will, in fact I liked it. Will was silent which gave me time to think, but he was also very skilled which would come in handy in case we ran into any trouble. He had been through so much in his life. More than most elderly people have been through in all their years. He held onto so much anger, though. Will was a good man. His heart was in the right place.

"Look at him." I spat in disgust as I felt Will come to stand behind me to watch the leech feed off of the townspeople's naivety.

"I will give you good cash for any, uh, jewelry, trinkets. Anything of value, I will turn to pennies. Those pennies will pay the taxman and that will keep you out of the Sheriff's jail! So help me, to help you. Be lucky, come to Lucky George."

"Come on." Will pulled me lightly away from the scene as some of the townspeople started to notice us. Once we were a safe distance away he spoke again, "We should put him out of business. Get the people's things back." We ducked behind a house and talked in hushed whispers.

"Robin and the others should be done with their rounds by now. They're probably waiting for us back at the camp." Will adjusted his axe before following me into the woods.

Robin had insisted on setting up camp nearer to the villages because he claimed that it would allow us to be able to get there faster if there was an emergency. I didn't have a problem with it, but it would be safer to camp farther away from the village due to the Sheriff's men. Just because the Sheriff ceased scouring the forest with dogs looking for us, doesn't mean he wasn't plotting. The Sheriff was always plotting, make no mistake.

"Finally! Where did you two get off to?" Robin noticed us first as we jogged into camp a bit breathlessly. The others were sitting on rocks and logs with plates and bowls of stew on their laps. I could hold in my hunger for a little while longer. Will managed to explain to Robin the situation, and Robin's face darkened with anger.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's go. Good work." He clapped Will on the shoulder and nodded to me before running down the hill with the other outlaws following. I had just managed to catch my breath and jogged after them. We reached the North Road just as the coach came bouncing along down the path with only two guards at the front on horseback.

"I knew we should have gone round." I vaguely heard one guard tell the other and held in a laugh at the irony. "I hate the woods." Allan ran in front and descended the hill flawlessly, coming to a stop in front of the two guards. He smiled amusedly at them as the rest of us ran silently towards the carriage.

"This, my friends, is an ambush." He announced, and I couldn't hide my laugh at those words. Will pulled a guard off his horse as Much took care of the other. John slammed into the driver, knocking him off his bench and onto the ground. I grabbed the man's collar and pulled him roughly to his feet, keeping a dagger at his throat even though I had no intention of harming the meek looking man.

"Who-who are y-you?" He stammered out, clearly frightened. He looked to be a simple man from one of the villages in town probably. How he'd ended up working for such a crook was beyond me.

"We are Robin Hood's men." I told him and his eyes widened in even greater terror. "Basically, run." I told him, unceremoniously shoving him down the path. He stumbled along for a moment before regaining his footing and sprinted away. I heard a laugh behind me but didn't turn so he could see my grin.

"Nice touch." Allan's voice sounded behind me as I watched Robin jump through the hole in the roof of the carriage to confront Lucky George. "I thought so." I replied with another grin. "You too," I added after a moment.

"Thanks," At that moment John hauled Robin out of the hole and Robin backflipped off the carriage just as George came barreling out of the door.] "Come here, you!" He yelled, wielding his sword. Robin disappeared behind the carriage as he ducked a swing from George.

"We should go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I nudged Allan who nodded and followed me. John joined me to my left just as we rounded the corner to watch the fight. I heard the sound of a sword hitting the wood and froze at the seen before me. Robin was against the side of the carriage breathing hard. A sword jutted out from the wood just beneath his left armpit. There was a slight nagging at the back of my mind. His sleeve would've gone limp if it had been torn, but instead it was still perfectly fitted around his arm. I watched him closely; he was faking.

"Now, woah, lads." George stammered, panting and sweating. His eyes darted from one glaring outlaw to the next. He lunged forward to grab the sword, but Robin pressed it between his arm and chest.

"Ah, only joking." He punched George hard across the face, leaving the disgusting vermin on the leafy ground, holding his cheek and grunting in pain. I laughed lightly at Robin's antics and the other outlaws joined in. "Let's see if he's lucky enough to make his own way home. Take everything." Robin gestured grandly to the open doors. I followed John towards the carriage and laughed when he lightly slapped a shell-shocked Much on the cheek. I gripped his shoulder briefly, shaking him lightly and forcing him out of his daze before turning to more important matters like the carriage full of valuables.

I sat down between Allan and Djaq and started sorting through some of the golden trinkets and the nicer pieces of jewelry. Will was across from us, studying some of the tools while John stood outside with Robin and Much. Will exited the carriage as Robin fingered a golden goblet.

"We're going to take the carriage into town and give the people their belongings back." Robin announced after he, John, Will, and Much finished searching George's pockets.

"Good idea," I agreed, making no move to get up. "We'll stay here and make sure none of the belongings fall out along the way." Allan and Djaq laughed as Robin rolled his eyes but grinned, shutting the door. A moment later, the bumping and bouncing of the carriage told us we were moving. I continued to sift through the items around us, occasionally stopping to admire a necklace or bracelet that was exceptionally pretty.

"Hey, look at this one." I turned to Allan, who held up a gorgeous golden necklace with a diamond encrusted, heart shaped pendent.

"That's beautiful." I agreed, fingering the pendent lightly. He held out the necklace and I took it pressing it to my neck jokingly.

"I'm not being funny, but you should keep it." Allan told me and I smiled softly, holding the necklace away from my neck.

"It belongs to someone, Allan. I already have one." I told him, looking up at him while fingering the wooden bird that hung from a thin, woven rope around my own neck. My sister had given the present to me for Christmas. When I had left my home and turned my back on my mother, I had decided to keep one thing to remember each of my family members by. The bow and quiver concealed in my boots were my father, the swords on my back were my mother, the daggers shoved up my sleeves were my old best friend, Elena. I had a good life when I had lived with my parents. Friends, suitors, three sisters and a father, whom I loved dearly. I had everything a girl could wish for. I shook my head to rid myself of those old memories. "Besides, I think it looks much better on Djaq." I added lightly, holding it in front of Djaq's neck.

"I do not think it goes with my outfit." Djaq joked, and I laughed along with her.

"And it goes with mine?" I asked quizzically, gesturing down at my forest green, baggy shirt with a thin, black, leather corset tied around my midsection and baggy, brown pants that were tucked into my boots.

"Maybe if you tried wearing a dress…" Allan offered in jest, and I laughed, throwing some beads at him that he actually put on, grinning.

"I will if you will." I told him with a grin that he returned while Djaq laughed. I heard a vaguely familiar voice filter through the small window of the cabin, but ignored it as Djaq talked.

"Or are you afraid of looking to pretty?" I laughed, but stopped when I saw the look on Allan's face. He was looking out the window with a shocked and angry expression. I realized the carriage had stopped moving and the vaguely familiar voice from earlier floated back to me.

"Allan?" I asked softly. He looked at me with a mixture of recognition and anger.

"I know that voice." He told me, getting up. If the feeling in my stomach was right, I knew that voice too. He exited the carriage and I sighed before getting up as well. Djaq shot me a questioning look as I stepped out of the carriage and took in the scene before me.

"Help Will and John bring down the box from Locksley." I ordered Djaq and she nodded. I watched Allan walk up to his brother and punch him. "Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark." I muttered to myself as I descended the small hill to where Robin and Much were standing and watching Allan corner Tom against a tree.

"I can explain. My nose. What kind of thing is that to do to your brother?" Tom was stalling as he thought of a lie. "Is it broken?" He asked, turning to one of the townsfolk who just looked at him coldly.

"I say whip him, to within an inch of his life." Allan announced, turning to us. Tom glanced past Allan briefly and then did a double take, his eyes landing on me. Emotions raced across his face so quickly that I didn't bother to try to name them all. Instead, I just met his shocked look with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

"Close your mouth, Tommy. You'll catch flies." His mouth snapped shut and a look of anger and indignation appeared on his face.

"Clara?"

"The one and only." I answered, spreading my hands out a bit and grinning easily at his angry look.

"You two know each other too?" Much asked surprisedly.

"You stole from me!" Tom accused causing my grin to widen.

"Right after you robbed me dry. Gotta hand it to you, though, it took nearly a full day to track you down." I spoke, mirth dancing in my eyes. I knew he couldn't stay angry at one person for very long; it was just the way Tom was. Currently, his mouth was working but no sound came out as he tried to form a sentence.

"You took my jacket!" He finally exclaimed.

"It was cold." I shrugged, smirking. He started toward me only to be roughly pushed back against the tree by Allan whom he turned on. "If you touch me one more time, Robin Hood will string you up from the tallest oak in Sherwood Forest." He threatened emptily. Allan and I shared a glanced and I bit my lip to keep from sniggering.

"This is Robin Hood, you idiot." Allan cuffed Tom over the head and shoved him in the direction of Robin. He stumbled, but quickly regained his footing and looked up at Robin not at all guiltily before throwing me a sideways look, rubbing his head.

"I beg your forgiveness, Robin of Locksley. We are humble thatchers. Times are hard," I rolled my eyes at him and glanced at Allan grinning. "We had to thieve or else face starvation." Robin nodded, clearly not believing a word Tom spoke. He glanced at me and then at Allan. "My friends here, I have to look after them." I watched as his hand dipped into Robin's purse. Tom glanced at me, and I cocked an eyebrow at him, showing him I knew he'd stole, but I kept my mouth shut for the time being.

"Don't believe a word." Allan advised wisely.

"Please," Tom begged, ignoring Allan. "Have a heart. Help us out here. We'll work for you. We can join your band of worthy outlaws." Robin nodded, still clearly disbelieving.

"What do you two have to say?" Robin asked, turning to the other two.

"They can't speak, M'lord. They've had their tongues cut out." Tom explained.

"Why?" Robin questioned.

"For praising your work." Tom stated and Allan rolled his eyes. "They were overheard." Sure. Robin seemed to be mulling it over, but I knew what the answer would be. Tom struck gold with the last lie. Robin had a weakness: flattery.

"Let them go." Allan hid a relieved smile as did I. I hadn't really wanted to see Tom horsewhipped. "You have your necklace," Robin told the woman, handing back her necklace. "We are not the Sheriff. We do not horsewhip thieves." He turned back to Tom. "Are you really thatchers?"

"Of course," Tom told him and I rolled my eyes. Even when he was out of trouble he couldn't tell the truth. "The finest in all England."

"Then, you shall have a new roof. Free of charge." Robin announced, grinning. Tom frowned and looked down at the ground and then caught my eye. He gave me a pleading glance. 'Oops' I mouthed to him and he rolled his eyes, trying to hide a grin. "Oh, by the way, I found some lost property in the forest. Anyone lost any valuables recently?" Robin raised his voice to address all the people present. "Take what is yours. Curtesy of Lucky George." The chest was placed in the middle of the townsfolk by Djaq and Will.

"Speaking of lost property." I spoke up, throwing Tom a pointed look. He sighed.

"All in good time, Clara." Tom grinned at me before turning back to Robin. "I think we could be useful to you." I glared at him dirtily and he rolled his eyes before drawing out the stolen knife. "See, did you notice?" Tom winked at me, grinning impishly, and I rolled my eyes at him. Allan came to stand beside me and gave Tom a dirty glare which I understood. I've had my share of sibling treachery and it's not all it's cracked up to be. "If I can steal something under the nose of the great Robin Hood, think of what I can achieve with mere mortals, eh?" He looked hopeful, but Robin remained stoic. "Allan?" He glanced at his brother for help. Allan remained silent for a moment before glancing at me briefly. I raised my eyes and a small grin tugged at my lips. It was his brother, of course he was going to help him. His face slowly softened as he looked at Tom.

"He's an excellent pick pocket. And he's got a big mouth, I know, but his hearts in the right place." Robin nodded thoughtfully.

"And he's your brother." Robin added.

"Look, if you had a brother and he'd done something wrong, you'd give him the chance to make it up, wouldn't you?" I saw a small smile start to form on Tom's face as he glanced between Allan and me hopefully. Robin's gaze turned to me.

"Clara?" He asked for my opinion.

"Allan's right, he is an excellent thief. He can talk his way out of anything." I added, looking at Robin and nodding. Robin fished some tags out of his bag and dangled them in front of Tom's face.

"Thank you, Robin. You will not regret it." Tom promised.

"You will earn these tags." Robin told him. "You, are on probation." Tom looked at Allan and nodded as Robin turned away and then turned back. "Why are you still standing there? This woman's roof! Get to it!"

"Go on." Allan cuffed him over the ear and Tom held his ear while he walked away with the woman. Allan gave a little, genuinely relieved laugh while he watched him go. "I'll keep an eye on him." He promised softly to Robin. Robin turned to both of us.

"You better." I nodded to him in understanding and glanced back at Tom's retreating figure. We walked back to camp in silence and we unloaded all the extra treasure that wasn't claimed by the townspeople.

"That's it." Will spoke finally, dumping the last of the trinkets into the pile. "That's the lot."

"Where's Lucky George's money? Where's the coins?" Robin asked, glancing at each of us. We shook our heads.

"We searched his pockets. Nothing." Djaq informed him.

"Well, how can he trade if he has no money?" Robin asked.

"Maybe he spent it all?" Will suggested, but I shook my head.

"Locksley wasn't the last stop for the Sheriff's taxmen. He wouldn't have spent all the money before he bartered with all the towns." I spoke up.

"It's unlikely." Robin agreed. I sighed and rubbed my temples, deciding to descend the hill towards the others by the fire. I neared them just as Tom started to speak.

"The thing is, we'd both been robbed, and, rather than wake you, I went off to catch the thieves myself. Chased 'em for days." He lied through his teeth. I came to stand beside Allan.

"Clara, no hug?" Tom asked, sounding offended. I gave him a look.

"Hug you so you can rob me? No thanks, I'll just stay over here." I teased.

"The same thing happened to you! I had finally caught the thief and gotten all our stuff back when you found me! I was gonna go back for you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"He couldn't tell the truth if his life depended on it." Allan spoke up, glancing at his brother.

"Runs in the family, then." Much stated, and I hid a grin.

"Don't make us gang up on you." Allan threatened and then I did grin.

"Is he disrespecting our family?" Tom inquired, eager for any reason to get the subject off of his lies.

"You rob each other in your family." Much pointed out with a frown. Well if he thinks that's dysfunctional then I hope he never sees my family.

"It's still a family, Much." I told him, feeling the need to make their family seem not so bad in a vain attempt to make mine seem semi-normal. It didn't really work. I caught Tom's eye and he gave me a mischievous look. I grinned, knowing that look. He winked at me, and my grin turned into an eye roll.

"My flask. Where's my flask?" Much asked and I turned to him before making the connection. Allan and I simultaneously turned to Tom who looked at both of us innocently. "I put it there. Where is it?"

"Sorry," Tom apologized, not sounding all that sorry. "Old habits." He held out the flask to Much, who snatched it back. He glanced at Allan before getting up and stalking over to a rock to sit on a little ways from the fire. "So, what d'ya say?" Tom asked, standing up. "The old gang back together again?"

"How did they loose their tongues?" Allan asked Tom. "No lies."

"For spittin' at some guards." Tom admitted, and Allan laughed. "It'll be different this time. I won't let you down, I promise." Tom told him, holding out his hand for a shake. Allan accepted and pulled him into a hug that turned into a wrestling match. I laughed as I watched the two brothers tussle; Allan had Tom in a headlock and was rubbing his knuckles over Tom's hair. I sat down where Much had previously been sitting and took a piece of bread to munch on. Will, Djaq, and Robin had all left camp and not returned yet, and it was getting dark.

"How 'bout now?" I turned to look at Tom, who had his arms outstretched. I smiled at Tom's childishness and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt a slight prick in my side and my belt shifted slightly. I released him and grabbed his arm, twisting it only far enough to make him wince and release my dagger. I caught him and released my iron grip on his arm. He rubbed it, pouting a bit as Allan laughed at him.

"You got faster." He told me, grinning.

"You got slower." I retorted, holding up his knife as he gaped. Allan laughed harder.

"She got you, mate." He told his brother. I tossed Tom the knife before following Allan down the hill towards where Much was sharpening his blade. I propped my back on the tree beside Allan who lay down on a makeshift mattress. I unsheathed my two swords and rested one against a rock while I fingered the others in my hand. I looked up at Much who tossed me a rock to sharpen my sword with, and I got to work. I focused on the right side of my blade which seemed slightly uneven. I let my hair create a curtain over my face as I worked. I felt eyes watching me and glanced up to see Allan's eyes focused on my movements.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" I teased. Honestly, I kind of enjoyed Allan watching me like that, but I fought down a smile.

"I wasn't staring." He protested, not looking away.

"Sure, Allan, whatever let's you sleep at night." I smiled at him, and he laughed softly and shifted closer. He reached out and gently grasped my necklace between his thumb and forefinger.

"Why do you always wear this one?" He questioned, looking at the little bird wonderingly.

"My sister gave it to me as a Christmas present." I told him softly.

"Victoria?" He asked, and I was a bit surprised he remembered her name.

"No, there were four of us in total." I told him.

"You were the oldest?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I was the second oldest. My older sister's name was Nicolette, then came me, then came Daniella, and then Victoria was the youngest." I said, remembering each one of my sisters in turn. "When I was sixteen, my mother went on an extended trip with Nicole and my dad left to go on a business trip in town that was going to take him a few days. He promised if everything went well, he'd be back for Christmas, and to save him a spot at the table. I kept telling Danny and Victoria that Dad was going to make back in time with our Christmas presents. Christmas eve came and I got a little worried that he wouldn't come home. I didn't want them to spend Christmas alone, so I snuck out that night and stole some things from the nearby villages, and in the morning I told them dad had stopped in last night to give me their presents because he couldn't stay. I didn't really expect any presents since Danny was only ten and Victoria was six, so when we exchanged gifts in the morning, and Danny gave me her little bundle wrapped up in one of her small handkerchiefs, I was a bit surprised. She explained to me that she'd spent the last week craving this out of a block of wood and hand wove the rope. I've never taken it off since she gave it to me all those years ago." I heard the sounds of sniffling and looked up to see Much blinking away tears. "Aw, Much, you're crying." I cooed, lightly, surprised at myself. I usually don't divulge any information about my past life. It hurts too much. What happened in the past, stays in the past.

"No, I'm not. There was something in my eye." He denied, looking down at his sword. I looked at Allan, almost afraid at what I'd find. He was looking at me with a mixture of sadness and understanding.

"Tom's rubbing off on you." I told him with a wavering grin, trying to ignore the aching pain that grew in my chest. Before I could do something stupid like start opening up my life story, I refocused on my work. The familiar burst of anger ignited within me as I remembered that day; I would get revenge for her. I felt a grip on my wrist and looked up to see Allan's concerned face. I opened my mouth to tell him to get off of me when Much interrupted.

"Oi," He hissed, sheathing his blade and nodding up the hill. I sheathed mine and stood, brushing off my pants and shaking my head slightly to rid myself of any lingering thoughts of the past. "Where's Tom?" I groaned softly and heard Allan echo the noise and mutter a few swear words as we climbed the small hill, hoping to get a glimpse of him.

"We have to tell Robin." I finally told them dejectedly. Allan looked at me with a slightly panicked gaze.

"No, can't we just… find him on our own? He can't have gone far. Maybe-"

"Allan," I cut him off softly, placing a hand on his arm to stop him from descending the hill in search of his brother. "He's going to find out eventually. The sooner we tell him, the sooner we can stop Tom from doing whatever crazy problem he's got himself into this time." Allan looked at me for a moment and then sighed in defeat, turning and heading towards Robin.

"You like him!" Much whispered suddenly, and I turned to him with a frown.

"I do not. Well, not in the way that your implying." I denied and Much looked indignant.

"You think everyone can't see you…" He stopped, thinking of the word. "Flirting." He finally came up with, and it was my turn to look indignant. "You just can't admit it." He accused.

"I do not." I snapped at him and he smirked. For once, I had nothing more to say, so instead I just tossed my head and stalked away from the smirking Much. I reached Robin and Allan just as Allan was starting to explain the problem.

"I've lost my brother." He announced flatly.

"It's a big forest." Robin said.

"They must've gone east." Much added, joining us, but I refused to look at him.

"He didn't tell me where he was off to, though. I've got a bad feeling about this." Allan reluctantly admitted. Robin let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fetch the horses. East is towards Knighton." Marian. Great. Can this situation get any worse? Never ask that; I should never ask that, I mentally berated myself.

"Come on." I told Allan and jogged over to mount the horse that I was quickly starting to call my own. I pulled my horse up next to Robin's and glanced at him. When he didn't say anything I started, "We should start tracking them."

"We go to Marian's first to make sure she's alright. If they're not there, we track them." He announced with an air of finality. I nodded obediently, refusing to voice my doubts. It was a good plan anyway. They almost definitely went east and Knighton Hall is the nearest wealthy house. We arrived at Marian's to see Marian, dressed as the Night Watchman, battling Tom and his two men.

"Stop! Stop!" Robin called, dismounting from his horse almost before it had fully stopped. "What is going on?"

"Thank goodness you are here." Tom spoke, pulling down the cloth covering his mouth. I dismounted along with the rest of the outlaws, and went to stand by Robin with Allan alongside me. "This is Robin Hood and you're in big trouble, mate."

"What are you doing?" Allan asked angrily storming up to his brother and cuffing him over the ear harshly before continuing towards Sir Edward. "I am so sorry." He apologized for Tom as Robin came to stand next to him. Tom looked up at me with a look of childlike confusion.

"What do you think you're doing, Tom? Do you even know the meaning of the word probation?" I hissed at him, trying desperately to remain calm.

"Of course I do." He snapped back, "Trying to prove my worth to Robin."

"Did you even bother to check who your robbing _from_?" I had calmed down enough to unclench my jaw and speak normally. He sheathed his sword and looked a bit guilty. "Of course not." I let out a sound of annoyance and flicked him on the bridge of his nose. "Try using your head, Tom." His glare darkened.

"These people were robbing my house." Sir Edward was saying.

"Yes, we're robbing his house; that's what we do. We're trying to show the top man what we can do." Tom defended angrily.

"These people are our friends." Allan raised his voice in frustration and anger, coming to stand right in front of Tom, who just glared at him.

"I-I thought-" He broke off as he realized what had happened. He looked from unforgiving face to unforgiving face in despair. I took deep, calming breaths, and forced myself to relax. He only did it because he wanted to fit in; he didn't understand the process of earning trust. He was too impatient.

"You don't think." Allan cut him off. "You can't think." He growled as he hit Tom over the head again.

"Are you hurt?" I asked Sir Edward, trying to direct the conversation away from Tom, who threw me a grateful glance, which I ignored.

"Only my pride." Edward replied, and I was relieved. "These are your men?" I tensed as he asked Robin a question that almost ensured more fighting. How can a group of outlaws fight for peace and justice in England if there isn't even peace and justice within their band?

"Not for much longer, I promise." Robin threw a backwards glare at Tom, who looked a bit crestfallen but covered it up. "Apologize." Robin ordered, coming towards Tom. "Apologize for the disturbance. Now!" He yelled angrily when Tom did nothing. Tom jumped and looked to Allan who had also approached him.

"Do as your told." Allan practically growled. Tom started walking, and Allan cuffed him again.

"Sorry," Tom muttered.

"Louder," Robin ordered.

"Sorry." Tom repeated louder this time.

"I knew nothing about this." Robin told Edward when it became apparent Tom wasn't saying anything else. "They will be punished; you have my word." Allan looked over at him.

"Robin, I'm so sorry."

"Just, take them away!" He snapped angrily, and Allan roughly led Tom towards the horses as Robin followed Marian into the barn. I grabbed the collar of one of Tom's men and shoved him towards my horse, but pulled him back as he tried to mount.

"I'm going to get on first. You follow. Try to run or try any tricks, an I will shoot you. Do you understand?" I asked in a deadly calm voice causing him to nod vigorously. "Good." I swung myself up onto the horse and held my hand down for the man to grab. He accepted the help and swung up next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, making me glad I didn't get Tom.

"Much! North Road!" Robin called as he ran out of the barn and swung himself up onto his black horse. "Clara take Tom and the others back to camp. I'll meet you there!" I turned my horse around and galloped off with Allan and Will following close behind. We slowed as we reached camp and came to a stop before a great oak in the middle of camp.

"Get off." I ordered and the man behind me instantly complied; I think he was a bit scared of me. I swung off the saddle and tied my horse to a low branch, fishing a small apple out of my bag and feeding it too him. Turning to the their, I looked him up and down. He was a scrawny fellow, not bad looking, but had cunning eyes that I didn't like. "Sit." I ordered, pointing to the ground by the Oak next to where Tom had just sat. The man obeyed me without hesitation again, and I threw him a smirk before turning to see Robin and Much gallop into camp. "The silver?" I asked, though I felt I already knew the answer.

"Decoy." Robin's anger was still fresh as he ground out the word. I nodded solemnly; I wasn't having such a great day either. "Allan," He beckoned, walking a little ways off as Much went to put the horses away.

"We should send him on his way. He's nothing but trouble." I jumped a bit as Will startled me.

"Don't do that." I snapped at him angrily before softening. "Sorry, just been a rather stressful day." Will nodded understandingly, glancing at Tom. "What would you do if it was Luke?" I asked him, watching as his shoulders tensed. I knew it was a sore spot for him, but he needed to understand what Allan was going through.

"I would want Robin to give him another chance." He admitted slowly, and I nodded at him.

"Because he's your family, and family always sticks together. No matter what." I told him, thinking about my sisters and how hypocritical I was being. "When it really matters, you've got each others backs." I glanced towards where Allan and Robin were talking to find them both glance at me before going back to talking. I frowned.

"Do you think he's doing alright?" I looked at Will confusedly before realizing he was talking about Luke. My gaze softened considerably.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's got a lot of you in him." I joked, smiling at him as Will looked a bit nervous. "That's a good thing." I told him, and he laughed a bit. "Besides, your dad's looking out for him, I'm sure. They'll make a great living wherever they go."

"They went to Scarburrow." Will told me, and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "A woman in Locksley, one of my dad's old friends, said she'd received a letter for me. It told me where they went, and it-it said for me to follow them. When I had enough money." He swallowed and looked at me nervously.

"But you didn't go?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"I-I still think about it sometimes. Going."

"You made the right decision." I reassured him. "Staying, I mean. We'd be lost without you here." I admitted, and he grinned as I realized how much we'd come to depend on Will.

"Thanks, Clara." He said softly. Allan walked over to us, diverting my attention for the moment, and looked down on his brother.

"Last chance. Do you understand?" Allan's brother nodded and smiled slightly. The outlaws spread out to sleep, and I propped myself up against a tree, unstrapped my swords, and closed my eyes.

"Clara." I heard a voice hiss and I groaned before opening my eyes, blinking at the early morning sunlight. "Get up! There gone." My eyes snapped open and I stood up and stretched.

"Have you woken Allan?" I asked, strapping on my double swords.

"Much is doing it now." Will told me. I followed him to where Much was kicking Allan awake.

"They've gone." Much snapped, annoyed.

"And they've taken everything." Will added from beside me.

"Everything." Allan muttered groggily.

"Clothes, money, horses. Everything" Robin clarified.

"Everything. I will kill him. I'm gonna kill him. Bury him, dig him up and kill him again." Allan groaned out, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"You may not have to." I told him. "We need to find him before he does something stupid and get's himself killed."

"I'll go into Nottingham. Maybe they went there." Will spoke up.

"I'll go with you." I added, brushing my fingers through my hair in a last ditch effort to clean up before going. Robin nodded to us, and we left camp without another word.

The city was abuzz with the news; it wasn't hard to figure out what had happened. They had tried to ambush a coach in the woods and instead, got ambushed themselves by a group of the Sheriff's guards. The Sheriff, thinking he got Robin Hood's men, sentenced them to hang in an attempt to draw Robin out of hiding in the woods. We headed back towards camp with heavy hearts. Well, I had a heavy heart; I don't know about Will. He seemed to be mulling the whole situation over in his mind.

"They are to hang." Will announced as we arrived in camp. The outlaws were gathered in a rough circle with John leaning against a tree to my right and Will and Robin to my left. I walked over to my bag and rummaged through it, pausing when I saw the jacket I had stolen from Tom two years ago. I had been planning on returning it to him actually.

"He lied to us. Stolen from us. They're nothing but trouble." Much was saying as I brushed the jacket aside and continued searching through my bag. Finally, I found the bundle that I always kept at the very bottom of my bag.

"Let them hang." Little John spoke the words everyone had been thinking. I unwound the cloth, revealing the silver and diamond studded hilt.

_"Oh! Look at that one, papa!" A fifteen year old me exclaimed, walking up to a stand that was selling weapons. I could tell he was smiling behind me as I fingered the bejeweled blade laying on the table._

_ "What type of blade is that?" He asked me, sounding like my school teacher that would come by every day to teach me reading and writing. It was quite pointless really, I could already read and write excellently, and there was no point wasting time with it._

_ "Twelve inch, double edged blade. On estimate probably made around two months ago. Entirely steel. Real diamonds on the scabbard and the hilt is made of silver while the actual blade is made entirely of steel. Double hollow grind with fuller dead center. Weight distribution is perfect." I looked up at my dad to see his approving gaze._

_ "You know your blades, Little Lady." I frowned at the shop owner and opened my mouth to reply, but a firm hand on my shoulder stopped me._

_ "My daughter is, indeed, skilled with a blade." My father replied with tight cordiality. "What do you think?" He questioned, turning to me._

_ "It's a beautiful blade." I spoke up with a slight smile, but when I looked back to my father he was frowning._

_ "A blade cannot be beautiful, Clarissa." He told me, and I frowned at him. "Blades are used to harm and kill. Something that creates so much pain and anguish can never be beautiful."_

_ "But people can create pain and anguish, yet they're still called beautiful." I pointed out, looking up at him._

_ "Beauty does not only come from the outside. To be beautiful, you have to do good deeds and be kind to people." He explained, and I mulled over this new information._

_ "But if you do a horrible thing for noble reasons, are you still beautiful?" I asked curiously as he payed the man and took the dagger._

_ "That is for you to judge." He told me, smiling. "Others can say what they want, but only you know if your truly beautiful or not."_

_ "Can I become beautiful, then?" I asked as he handed me the blade._

_ "Maybe one day, if you find something to be beautiful for." He told me, handing me the sheathed blade. I wrapped my dainty hand around the hilt and strapped it to my waist._

I was not beautiful. Too many good people had died at my hand for me to ever be beautiful. Too many good soles. Innocent people. Children even. They had all died while I lived. I brushed my fingers over the bird crest that was designed in the center. The bird was stretched out and looked vicious, with it's talons bared and it's beak open in a silent battle cry.

"I agree." I looked up at Allan's devastated face and cringed internally.

"You do?" Much asked, and Allan glanced at him and then to me. I met his gaze and then dropped it and looked down at the dagger in my bag.

"My brother had more chances than he deserved." Allan shrugged, looking down.

"Does he deserve to die?" Robin asked, though he was looking at me. I refused to meet his gaze and instead just kept gazing at the dagger in my bag.

"Do we?" Allan countered. "If we go to Nottingham we end up joining him on the scaffold."

"He took some of our tax." Will spoke up evenly. "The Sheriff's crowing. Thinks he's got Robin Hood's men. Now it's like he's daring us to rescue him."

"My brother was never part of this gang, was he? We trusted him, and he let us down, that's it. We'd be forced to walk into a trap for them." Allan sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as trying to defend his choice. "Does anyone disagree with me?" My hands closed around the scabbard. A small part of my brain begged me to speak up. Say anything. Don't just sit there like nothing was happening.

"If we don't go to Nottingham to rescue them the people will think Robin can't protect his own men." I tried the logical approach as I released the dagger and stood up.

"They're not my men."

"The Sheriff doesn't know that. The people of Nottingham don't know that." I countered Robin's denial with a raised eyebrow. He shifted.

"It's not worth dying over," Allan spoke quietly, not looking at me.

"He's right, Clara, we'd be walking right into a trap. It's not worth loosing a man over."

"But if it were Djaq? If it were Will, or John, or me? Would you go then?" I challenged him.

"Of course, but-"

"Why?" I interrupted. "Because we're worth saving? Who're you to tell a man's worth?" Robin opened and closed his mouth a few times and finally shut it and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll make my decision by tonight." He told us before stalking past me and down the trail.

"Where's he going?" Will asked, looking at his retreating form.

"To Marian's. Where else?" I told him, glowering in the direction Robin had gone off too.

"We should let him hang." John spoke gruffly.

"If we let good people hang than we are no better than the Sheriff." I told John, who regarded me thoughtfully but remained silent.

"Thank you." Allan whispered quietly as the group broke apart. I looked up at Allan angrily.

"How could you do that? He's your brother." Allan winced at my harsh words, and I took a calming breath before continuing in a softer voice. "Allan, he's your little brother."

"I know, but I already asked Robin for two favors. Tom betrayed us. He doesn't deserve another chance." His voice held so much pain that it was impossible to stay angry at him. I put a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at me.

"Like I said, he's your baby brother, Allan. He deserves an infinite amount of chances from you." I told him gently, and just then Robin burst back into camp. I dropped my hand from his cheek and turned to face the others.

"We're going. Open it up." He ordered, and Allan and I followed him.

"Did Marian say it was a trap?" Much asked as he stood next to Robin. Djaq and Will opened the secret compartment. And John hauled things out.

"She didn't know." Robin was a bit exasperated and so was I. Robin made his decision.

"Well then, we cannot go! We cannot risk our own lives for three worthless rascals." Both Allan and I shot him dirty looks, which he ignored.

"We're going to Nottingham." Robin spoke with an air of finality that ended all conversations. "I'll see you there."

"Master, surely." Much started, trying to find the words. "Why are we-"

"For family! For Allan's brother. We do not let the Sheriff hang our family." Robin cut Much off loudly. "No matter how unreliable they may be." Robin added with a backward glance at Allan, who looked grateful.

"Robin," Allan tried to find the words. "God bless you, my friend."

"Don't mention it, my friend." Robin dismissed quietly before walking out of camp hurriedly with his bow in hand. The rest of us followed at a distance.

I walked behind Allan with Djaq behind me and Much bringing up the rear. Much was nervous, and made it obvious by the way his eyes were darting around the square as we passed it. We ducked behind a house and I drew my cloak around me tightly, fingering the silver hilt of the dagger I had decided to bring along. Suddenly, someone grabbed Much from behind and I drew the blade a bit.

"What are you doing?" Much hissed, and I sheathed the dagger.

"I have to speak to Robin." A girl's voice whispered back.

"Why?"

"Look, the necklace. Gisborne took it back." Some guards passed by, and I turned my head towards Allan so I wouldn't be seen. "Quick, kiss me." There was a couple of weird noises and then, "sorry." Isn't she getting engaged?

"Much." I snapped at him, barely remembering to keep my voice at a whisper.

"Uh," He glanced at us and then back at the woman. "Tell me what happened." I gave an exasperated sigh. A few minutes later Much rounded the corner and looked at us in panic. "We have a problem."

"Go tell Robin. We'll join the crowd." I told him, having heard enough of the problem to realize the importance of Robin knowing. Much gave a curt nod and rushed off to find Robin while Djaq, Allan and I joined the people heading towards the hanging platform. We joined John at the edge of the crowd just as the Sheriff came out flanked by two guards. The trumpets announced his arrival with an unfittingly upbeat tune. I started to move closer toward the platform, but a hand stopped me.

"What are you doing?" Allan hissed worriedly.

"When Robin shoots Tom down, someone needs to be there to untie him, and I'll attract the least attention." I told him, and he reluctantly released me. I disappeared into the crowd and made my way towards the platform, dancing around men, woman, and children.

"All those eager faces." The Sheriff started with a line that made me shift uneasily. Something was wrong. I began to back up a bit into the crowd back towards Allan, Djaq, and John as the Sheriff stepped onto the platform. "You're all expecting Robin Hood to turn up, hm, aren't you? Do a few tricks with his bow and arrow? Well, this is no time for schoolboy tricks; this is justice. We have laws. Robin Hood has no respect for the law. Robin Hood flouts the law. He would have us all be criminals, murdering and stealing! Yet still, you wait there expecting him to come and save one of his own. Yes, of course you do," He continued as I continued to back up. I neared Allan and the others, but didn't speak for fear of being overheard by the guard that surrounded the courtyard. "Which is why, I have brought the hanging forward by one hour. Look up there!" He yelled the last part, and my gaze snapped to where three figures hung by their necks from the wall. Tom, oh God. I blinked quickly to try to hold back the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. I looked instead to where John and Djaq were struggling to hold back Allan, and I ran over to them.

"Allan," I commanded softly placing a hand on his chest, and he stopped struggling and just stood there, looking up at his dead brother. I nodded to Djaq and John who released him, but I still couldn't bring myself to look back at Tom.

"You're too late, Robin Hood! You're men are already dead!" The Sheriff yelled, and I slowly turned to stand next to Allan. "Oh, I wish you could have seen the looks on their faces just before they realized that you weren't coming to rescue them. Oh it's very moving. First, there was disappointment tinged with confusion. Soon to be replaced by anger, and then tears, just before the realized it was the final fatal drop. It was very moving; it was very touching." Every word the Sheriff spoke was like a knife to the heart. "Yes! I wish you could've seen that, Hood!" Allan looked at me desperately and started forward again, but I put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Oh! Will one of you tell Robin Hood, if you do see him. Thank you. No eager, smiling faces. Good." He whistled a tune as he ascended the steps, smiling. "Ah, all in a day's work! Sheriff coming through!" The wooden doors slammed shut behind him, and the noise seemed to echo around the courtyard. Allan stood frozen beside me as I slowly pulled him away. Djaq followed us as I pulled him into a deserted alleyway, and he sat down on some stacked bags of flour.

"Djaq, you're Tom's distant cousin who has come for his belongings." Djaq nodded quickly and left.

"Are you okay?" I asked Allan softly, rubbing his arm reassuringly. He nodded, looking up at me with tear filled eyes, and then shook his head, starting to breath unevenly. I gently wrapped my arms around him and let him bury his head into my shoulder. He let out small, muffled sobs while I rubbed his back soothingly and sat next to him. After a minute, I pulled back and he took shaky breaths as I sat back across from him. I wiped the tears off his face with my thumb but couldn't bring myself to smile reassuringly. Djaq came back and handed me the small sack with Tom's things in it and went to stand watch just outside the alley.

"The Sheriff lies." I told him. "Tom had faith in you; he looked up to you. I wasn't lying, in that cell when we first met. Tom told me stories about you when we were partners. He said you taught him everything he knew; you were his idol."

"And look where that got him." Allan spoke shakily with anger lacing his words.

"He was a good man, Allan. Just like you're a good man. He was just a little lost." I told him quietly as a figure came up to us. I looked up to see Will with a cloak covering most of his face.

"Robin is looking for you." he told me, and I looked back at Allan, who looked at the ground. Will crouched by him and gazed at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry." Allan just nodded.

"Give us a minute," I told him, and he hesitated. "Will, please." I looked him in the eyes, and he nodded, going to stand by Djaq. I took a deep breath as I readied myself for the wave of pain that was going to come with this story. "Before I left for England, my sister, Danny, and I got into a fight. I-" I took a shuddering breath, "I told her she was a burden on the family and she could go and get killed for all I cared. I wasn't thinking and I was angry and hurt. I fought for King Richard for nearly a year before returning home. When I came back, I found out she had died of a rare disease that was deadly to the English. That's why I wear this necklace, to remind me of her. Dead but not forgotten. She still lives in me, in my memories, like your brother lives in you." Allan looked at me and attempted a small smile.

"That's why I worry about him." He told me, and I grabbed placed the bag on the ground between us.

"We should take a look." I started picking through his items.

"Look at what? A sack of rags?" Allan mumbled as he rummaged through the items with one hand. "It's a lot to show for a life of…" He trailed off as he pulled out the celtic necklace and showed it to me then glanced at Will. I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Tom. Helping us from beyond the grave.

"Come on." I stood up quickly taking the necklace from Allan and quickly rushing out of the alley. I followed Will and Djaq with Allan next to me as we made our way out of Nottingham and towards the stopped carriage.

"I found Allan and Clara, and they found-"

"Something that might be of value." I finished Will's sentence as I handed the necklace to Robin.

"How?" Lucky George asked, miffed.

"I have to get the necklace to Marian." Robin told us before looking back at George. "You are lucky. Take everything, and this time, I mean everything."

"Wait, wha-?" John pushed George into the carriage before he could finish the sentence. I walked up to the man and placed the silver hilted dagger at his throat.

"I love your necklace." I told him, grinning. "Mind if I?" I grabbed the necklace and yanked it off his neck, holding it up to my neck jokingly and turning to Djaq who gave a laugh, but I couldn't even manage a smile. Djaq gently took the necklace from me, and I gave her a grateful look. My hand reached up and fingered the small Nightingale around my neck.

"I'm so sorry, Danny." I whispered quietly, closing my eyes, but refusing to let the pain out. When I opened my eyes again, they were cold and unforgiving again. I walked around to the other side of the carriage and slid into the drivers seat. We left Lucky George in the dust and road back to camp with a heavy silence.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Robin announced and the happy newly weds bent over the table full of treats to kiss. I clapped and forced myself to smile as rice was thrown everywhere. Allan stood next to me while Robin, Will, John, and Djaq stood a few paces away. The ceremony broke up and everyone started dancing while some people played instruments and other people ate food.

"I love a good wedding." Much announced as he held a chicken leg with one hand and a cake in the other. "And this is one of the best cakes I've ever tasted." He added for good measure. I opened my mouth to say something when I felt a frail hand on my arm making me turn around.

"Are you Clara?" She asked, and I knit my eyebrows together in confusion but nodded anyway.

"Yes, is someone looking for me?" I asked, but she shook her head, pulling an envelope from her bag.

"No, a young woman dropped this off this morning. Said it was for a Clarissa Nightingale. She told me it was important." I frowned as I took the envelope. It was heavier than it looked.

"What did she look like?" The woman shook her head.

"She wore a black cloak that covered everything, and it was raining. I couldn't see her, only hear." I nodded and slowly opened the envelope to look inside. My heart froze and my face went ashen.


	10. Tattoo? What Tattoo?

****Hey! Please review and write what you think! I'm happy to get any kind of feedback on my story and characters and I want to know if I should write my own episode or just stick to the plot line of the show! Thanks so much****!****

**Tattoo? What Tattoo?**

I picked up a piece of firewood and shifted so it rested on top of the pile in my arms. The branch was a bit damp, but it would burn well anyways. Djaq picked up another branch and tucked it under her arm with the others. The silence seemed to hang in the air just above our heads like a looming, dark cloud ready to shoot lightning any second.

"So…" I started, unable to stand the silence any longer. "Do you have any siblings?" The first thing that popped into my head wasn't exactly the best idea for a conversation starter; there was a lot of ways that subject could go wrong. She let out a little laugh and shook her head. "What? Was it something I said?"

"You really cannot stand silence." She told me.

"I like talking. Is that a crime?" I laughed a little as well and picked up another particularly dry branch. She shrugged, and I realized she'd avoided the question. "So, do you have any siblings?"

"I had a brother, once." Her sad tone and choice of words let me know she no longer had that brother. "His name was Djaq." I nodded understandingly.

"He must've been very brave." She looked at me quizzically. "He was your brother." I shrugged, and she smiled slightly.

"He was. He was killed by you English in your Crusades." I didn't feel bad, or sorry, instead I just felt disgusted. "I became him when I was captured."

"He died fighting for what he believed in. No man could ask for a better way to go." I glanced at her to find her looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. In past experiences, that was never a good sign.

"Is that really what you believe?" She asked me, and I picked up another branch before straightening and facing her.

"I fought for a King and a country in some Holy Land miles from here for a city that I've never been. We're outlaws living in the forest on the run from the law. We steal and pillage and somehow we're supposedly the good guys. I think belief went out the window a while ago."

"You must believe in something." Djaq stated, looking at me with something close to pity in her eyes. I shook my head.

"I believe in myself and my ability to do whatever necessary to save the people I care about." Even as I spoke the words, I realized they were the truth. I had honestly lost all faith in everything else. Too many people have hurt me, betrayed me, for me to ever really believe in anything. "I've seen too many horrible things happen to good people to ever really believe."

"That seems like it would be lonely. Here." I turned to see Djaq holding out a vial attached to a chain. "When I first joined Robin's group, you said you wanted me to make you some." I took the chain gingerly, looking at the vial of liquid inside the wooden casket. "It can burn through solid iron." She added causing me to grin.

"Thanks, Djaq. We should head back to camp, see if Robin's up yet." She nodded, and we set off back down the path. She was right. It was lonely.

I walked back into camp and unloaded the wood next to the fire. I looked at Robin's sleeping form as it began to shift restlessly. He jerked awake suddenly and looked around in a bit of a panic before lying back down, a miserable look on his face.

"Acre?" Much asked, looking at him. Oh, nightmares about the Holy Land.

"That where you got stabbed?" I asked, pointing to his gut. Robin nodded, and I shot him a sympathetic look. "Doesn't do any good to dwell on the past, Robin."

"I know." He said quietly and a long moment of silence ensued.

"It's his birthday." Much broke the silence with his announcement. I looked up at him, thinking for a second before my eyes widened slightly. "The King. Gisborne is celebrating in Locksley. Can you believe that? The great and the good raising their cups in your house to a man that wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you? Without you, there would be no birthday to celebrate. Can you imagine them? The Sheriff and his crowneys." Much shook his head in disgust.

"In Locksley?" Robin repeated with a tone of voice that made me look down at my boots with a wide grin. I loved being an outlaw at times. I frowned as my hand subconsciously went up to finger my newly acquired bracelet. It was Danny's, or it had been Danny's anyway. Someone had sent it to me in an envelope using an old woman as a messenger. That could mean only three things. Either 1) Danny was alive and kicking 2) Nicolette needed my help and it had something to do with Danny, or by far the worst possibility 3) My mother was coming for me and when she found me, it wasn't gonna be pretty. Maybe my time to leave the outlaws was drawing near. "Why don't we celebrate the King's birthday too?" Robin's question snapped me out of my thoughts. "What d'you say?"

"There is something wrong with you." Much told him as Robin looked at me and started to laugh. I joined in his laughter as Much looked back and forth between us. "You too, Clara."

"You flatter me, Much." I said causing Robin to laugh louder.

"I'm serious!" Much cried with a small smile beginning to grow on his lips.

"What's going on here?" I turned at Allan's question to see him and Will had just walked into camp.

"We are going to Locksley." I informed them, going over to my bag and pulling out my hair clips.

"Why?" Will asked the million dollar question this time. Because Robin's jealous, but I didn't voice that thought.

"Well, Gisborne's throwing a party!" Robin stated grandly.

"And it would be rude not to at least drop in for a little visit." I added while Allan laughed. I snapped my hair clips into place and walked over to where Will and Allan where standing. "Shouldn't we get going?" I asked as John arrived. We informed him of what was going on along the way to Locksley Manor.

"Will, Allan, Clara you go in from the side door, wait for my signal." Robin ordered us as we approached the manor. "I'll go in from the window." He pointed to the second story window. "John, Djaq you take the front door, with so many guests, it won't be locked." I gave him a quick nod before following Will and Allan. We positioned ourselves so we could drop down on the guards that were fast approaching. Our plan went off without a hitch and three guards lay unconscious at our feet. I gave Will a glance, and he nodded to me before running towards the other side of the small tunnel. I nodded back quickly before following Allan towards the door.

"You ready?" He whispered, and I shot him a smirk as he opened the door slightly.

"Born ready." I told him as I heard Robin's voice come through the wood.

"Have we missed the speeches?" I grinned, and the door creaked shut behind us. Allan brandished his sword, and I twirled my double swords threateningly.

"Hood, I don't remember inviting you." Gisborne told him, glaring at us.

"Since when has a man needed an invitation to his own house?" Robin asked as Much appeared beside him and descended the stairs. Not hard to guess where he was headed.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe when he lost all rights to that house by becoming an outlaw." Gisborne's sarcasm was not lost on Robin, who smirked in response.

"I would've declined anyway. My men and I are here on business. Please, everyone, if you could assist us by removing all your jewelry and valuables and handing them to that man over there. Much!" He called, and Much hurriedly wiped his face. "And proceed to that room over there where you will wait till we've gone."

"Do as he says." Gisborne consented reluctantly.

"Wise decision, Gisborne." Robin taunted.

"Well, come on! Move it!" John yelled impatiently to the wealthy nobles. "Move it!"

"This way please, my friends." Allan called causing one of the nobles to give him a dirty glare.

"Allan, I don't think the feeling is mutual." I told him, and he grinned wider. My eyes landed on the table Much was currently raiding. "I'm going to get some cakes before Much eats them all."

"Don't be shy." Allan continued to the people before following me to the dessert table.

"Think of it this way: You'll sleep well tonight, knowing your donations will be feeding the people this time tomorrow." Robin preached as I grabbed a lemon crumpet and took a bite, savoring the flavor. I haven't had one of these since I left home and they were my favorite. An unexpected wave of nostalgia swept over me and made the food turn sour. I placed the crumpet back onto the table without finishing it, earning a concerned look from Allan.

"You okay?" I nodded and was saved by a tapping on the door.

"Signal." John said shortly, coming down the steps towards Robin.

"Nearly done." Robin told us, coming towards Gisborne. "So,"

"Robin, this is ugly." Edward spoke up.

"Yes, this is my house! So, Marian-"

"Back off Locksley." Gisborne snapped. "Marian does not carry money about her in a purse."

"How do you know?" Robin asked as John pressed his staff to Gisborne's neck.

"He is right. I do not carry money." Marian confirmed, and Robin regarded her thoughtfully.

"My compliments. You are very wise to take precautions when there are so many unsavory characters around." Allan looked at me and Much in disbelief before opening his mouth. I put a hand on his arm and shook my head before grabbing his wrist and leading him towards the trinkets and treasure we had acquired. We got to work on bagging the stuff while Robin tried to work his charm on Marian right under Gisborne's nose. "This ring." Robin fingered the ring.

"Robin! Signal." John reminded him, knowing this could only end badly.

"You've taken everything else; you can leave that." Gisborne tried to reason with Robin, but little did he know Robin only really wanted that ring.

"The signal!" John was louder this time. I stood up and handed the bags of treasure to Much, Djaq and John.

"We should do this again. It was entertaining." Robin jabbed one last time as Much, John, and Djaq exited. I paused for a moment, looking back at Robin and saw that he was following.

"Come on," Allan spoke from behind me, grabbing my waist and gently pulling me through the door just as the ring of metal could be heard. We stood around outside, waiting for Robin. A second passed and then another and another, and he still didn't come. I let out a frustrated sound in the back of my throat before going back through the door. "What're you doing?"

"Don't wait, just go." I called to them as I ran over to a frozen Robin, pushing him towards the door. I followed his eyes to Gisborne's tattoo, the same tattoo Robin had described to me when he'd first had his dream. I snapped out of it as I saw Gisborne yank the knife out of the wall. I gave Robin a shove towards the door.

"Snap out of it, Robin." He stumbled towards the open door dazedly as Gisborne came at us. "Robin, run, dammit!" I yelled, and that seemed to get his limbs working again as he rushed out the door. A force hit me from behind, and I crumpled to the ground with a grunt. Black spots danced in and out of my vision, and my limbs felt heavy and sluggish. Two guards gripped me by either arm and half dragged me out the door.

"Is this what your after?" Robin asked quietly, fingering the ring delicately. Gisborne dismounted and came towards him cautiously. "Take it." Robin told him even more quietly, tossing the ring at him. It landed in the leaves almost directly in between them. "Who else Gisborne?"

"Who else what?"

"You do not travel to the Holy Land to try to kill the King of England on your own." Robin shook his head, and then a brief image of Clara flashed in his mind. "At least you don't. You're not that clever."

"Are you surprised the King has enemies? He has no idea. He would make peace with the Turk, and there will never be peace with the Turk." Gisborne smirked at Robin.

"You made sure of that. Dressing as Saracen and attacking your own king."

"I did what was necessary."

"For who? The Sheriff? Is he behind this?" Gisborne remained silent with only a small smirk. "Who else?" Robin shouted angrily causing Gisborne's smirk to widen. "I will find out and when I do I will have you all hanged for treason."

"Oh, and when will that be?" Gisborne asked mockingly.

"When the King returns."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

"The King will return."

"If the King returns, I still win. I win Marian." He taunted Robin and bent down to pick up the silver ring. Robin rushed forward and kicked him in the face, pressing the sword to his neck. "What are you gonna do now? Cut my other arm?" Gisborne mocked.

"No, I'm going to kill you." Robin seethed, rage lining his words.

"No!" Robin turned to see John stopping a yard away with Much, Djaq, Will, and Allan beside him.

"He's right. At least, that's what you taught us." Will spit out.

"We do not take part in bloodshed unless absolutely necessary." Much added, and Allan just shrugged. Robin let go of Gisborne only to punch him in the face a moment later, knocking him out.

"That was necessary." Robin told them, and John shrugged but nodded in agreement. Allan turned to his right, a snarky comment ready when he realized no one was there. He looked around wildly as the panic set in.

"Where's Clara?" Allan's eyes met Will's and they exchanged a look of panic and worry.

"I thought you should see this. This one's up to something!" The jailer was coming back with the Sheriff. I didn't move from my position sitting on my knees. I was slowly calculating an escape route but for the meantime, freaking out the jailer would work as sufficient entertainment.

"What? She's not doing anything." The Sheriff said a bit annoyed.

"That's how I know! They never just do nothing. They always try something! Something's wrong!" The jailer insisted. "With your permission, m'lord, I'd like to have her hanged sooner rather than later." The Sheriff came closer.

"Do I recognize you? You look familiar." I didn't respond and instead kept looking forward in a deadpan expression. "What's that around her neck?" He asked, referring to the casket I held in my hand that Djaq had given me.

"I don't know, M'Lord. Some sort of Heathen magic." The jailer suggested stupidly. "I don't like it. I don't like her."

"I'm glad you brought me here for this."

"Thank you, M'Lord."

"A clue, no. The next time you bring me here for no reason I shall see you inside the cell not outside it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, m'Lord." I smirked at their retreating backs, a plan finally forming in my mind. I opened the casket and took out the vial, putting some hay into it just like I saw Djaq do at the mines. I poured a bit onto the hinge and watched it smoke. I turned onto my back and gave a strong kick to the hinge. And another. And another until finally it broke. I grabbed the wood and crawled through the opening, letting it slam back into place. I rounded the corner and came face to face with the disgusting jailer. He gave out a diabolical laugh, and I swallowed the urge to knock him out and instead started backing up as he came closer. I pressed my back against the smooth metal of the wall and looked afraid. He grabbed my wrist tightly, forcing me to let go of the bottle which he ripped from my neck.

"I knew it." He spoke ignorantly. "Heathen magic." I suppressed an eye roll and instead settled with sending him a look of hatred.

Gisborne was tied to a tree and Robin was pacing the camp angrily while the other outlaws watched agitatedly. Nearly three minutes had passed since they had noticed Clara's absence and each second had seemed like eternity to Allan.

"Clara's our priority, she's one of us!" Will finally spoke up, and Allan opened his mouth to agree but was cut off by Robin.

"How long before Gisborne's men come looking for their master?" Robin questioned rhetorically. "I need to sort this and I need to sort this now! This man is a traitor. He tried to kill the King!" Robin tried to convince his men.

"Look, I'm not being funny, but I didn't see it." Allan spoke up.

"Nor did I." Will seconded with a glance in Allan's direction. Robin threw his arms out to the side and turned to Much in despair.

"You sent me for help, remember?" Much shifted uncomfortably.

"You were about to kill him," Will spoke solemnly. "What happened to friend's justice? To trial?"

"I'm telling you it was him!" Robin yelled at Will, who took a step back. "He's not even trying to deny it!" Robin approached Gisborne angrily. "He tried to kill the King in Acre and stabbed me and left me for dead!"

"Then, let him be tried in public. Then he is seen to be a traitor. You kill him here, he's a victim." Will reasoned to a seething Robin.

"I thought you said a Saracen stabbed you." Allan clearly had his doubts about Robin's accusations.

"That was before I knew it was Gisborne!" Robin cried frustratedly.

"Well get your story straight." Will shot Allan a look that clearly said 'you're not helping'.

"I told you I fought him!" Robin yelled. "I cut his arm! His tattoo, look!"

"You didn't mention tattoos," Robin looked murderous and ran his hands through his hair in complete exasperation causing Allan to take a step back. "I don't remember tattoos. Anyway, that is not the point! The point is-"

"They've got Clara." Will finished for Allan with a menacing look on his face.

"We can't leave her." Much added, coming to their assistance.

"We've got to get Clara, Robin." Allan stated, leaving no room for arguing.

"They could be torturing her." Will added causing all the outlaws to tense, even Robin. He shook his head and looked back at them.

"Do any of you understand what treason is?" Robin snapped at them.

"I understand what torture is." Allan answered tightly with a scowl.

"Robin, we go to Nottingham." John spoke up with finality. "For Clara."

"This… is for England." Robin turned around and punched Gisborne hard. Allan started forward with a sigh of annoyance. "And this is for England too." He punched him again before he was restrained by the outlaws and knocked out by John who only offered a sorry. Will looked from Robin to John with his mouth slightly open in shock.

"Bottled hellfire, M'Lord." The idiot of a jailer spoke to the Sheriff, who looked like he didn't really believe what the jailer told him. Good, that was the plan.

"Melt solid iron." The Sheriff noted, sounding mildly impressed.

"It's the devil's work." The jailer pressed and I again suppressed an eye roll. I was supposed to be defiant but a bit scared. It's what the Sheriff would expect from one of Hood's men.

"Did you make this yourself, my pretty little friend?" He mocked, and I glared at him harshly before reaching through the bars for the bottle. He laughed as he caught my wrist, and I felt a prickle of uncertainty run through me but didn't let it show.

"Solid Iron." The Sheriff said thoughtfully as he lowered the clear vial towards my arm. I looked at him stoically, my mouth set in a firm line, refusing to look anything but determined. He poured a drop on my arm and it seared my skin, sending waves of blinding pain up my arm. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming or hissing in pain. "Not even an ouch? Vicious stuff, nasty, nasty." The Sheriff spoke as a sizzling sound filled the air, and I bit down hard on my cheek. He let go of my arm, and I withdrew it, letting it hang by my side and refusing to acknowledge the wound on my arm.

"Shall we have her killed now?" The jailer questioned eagerly.

"Don't be so ridiculous." The Sheriff chided. "If she can make more of this." The sheriff held up the bottle greedily. "I might even kiss her." My stomach lurched at that disgusting thought. The two walked out of the dungeons like they were on cloud nine. I smirked at their backs as they walked out the door. My face contorted with pain as soon as the door slammed shut and I couldn't help a muffled whimper escaping through my tight lips. A moment later I was taken out of the dungeon and flanked by four guards.

I was led into a room that could only be the apothecary workshop. There must've been every ingredient that was needed to make any potion under the sun that was found in England. Despite everything, I found myself hoping that there was some food to eat. The Sheriff came through the doors after me with a smug look on his face.

"Alchemist's office." The Sheriff announced, throwing out his hands grandly as if I should be impressed. I raised an eyebrow challengingly at him and he glared. "Especially if you're my alchemist." I followed him as he turned into the first row of ingredients. "This," He took down a human skull from the shelf. "was my last one." He told me and I calmly opened it to reveal a slot inside. "Poor old fellow." I placed the skull back on the shelf. "Good boy. Handsome. Bit like you." I quirked an eyebrow at him, still refusing to speak for fear of him recognizing my voice. I'd never really been face to face with him without the other outlaws. I couldn't risk him recognizing me. "Soft hands." He smirked. "His death was almost wretchedly depressing. No alchemist. But then you came along. With your wonderful… what is it?" He asked me.

"Clisero nacen." I made up a name and distorted my voice as I talked.

"A liquid that could burn through solid metal." He came up behind me causing me to back up hurriedly. "Oooh, well, I want you to make me a batch."

"I do not know how." I spoke, again distorting my voice. He frowned as he looked me up and down, but then turned back to the skull, taking it down and stroking it, looking at me. I acted intimidated and a bit scared.

"I need certain materials," I made up. "I do not see them here." I looked around and then back at him.

"We have guards over there at the door. They'll get you whatever it is that you need." The Sheriff told me, heading towards the door. "We have shall we say two days?" I quirked an eyebrow in surprise at the extent of time. "Joke, two hours." Well, it was fun while it lasted. I looked around desperately as the door shut. I had gone on half a plan up till now, this is where the half ended. I had an idea, but it was….mad. Then again, my plans are always so much safer, right? I looked through the ingredients, taking out the silver and the salt and quickly mashing them together. I had had a partner, a while back that I had teamed up with to take down a particularly hateful assassin. He had used this potion to get everyone out of the mansion just long enough to find the butcherer. I just prayed it worked now and that was assuming I could remember all of it. If I was lucky, Robin and the others would rescue me before I had to attempt my own escape.

I looked at the oil container, and, after a seconds debate, dumped the contents of the cup into the wooden bowl. I lifted a container and sniffed it cautiously before smiling. This was it. Just add this and then if I just sprinkle the poppy seeds into the potion and voila. I poured in the nightshade juice and stirred the mixture, making extremely careful not to get any on my fingers or skin. The doors swung open and the Sheriff waltzed in with his signature, creepy smile.

"I'm done." I announced, making my voice higher than it really was.

"So quickly?" The Sheriff seemed pleased. "We can test it on your outlaw friends." I closed my eyes, allowing myself a moment of praying Allan and the others were okay before snapping them open again and fixing them defiantly on the Sheriff. "According to my kitchen master they arrived already, so predictable. Oh," he added with false pity. "Were you expecting a rescue? Hm? They won't think of looking for you in here." The Sheriff told me, and I just gave him a sickly sweet smile before pouring the seeds into the mixture. Nothing happened.

And then everything happened. The mixture blew up in my face and smoke filled the room faster than I could've said 'uncle'. I quickly pulled up my shirt to cover my mouth, and crawled away from the Sheriff.

"Guards!" He screamed, but I ignored him and continued to crawl towards the guards who were now enveloped in the milky substance. I stood up as soon as I was behind them and in the deserted hallway. Glancing both directions, I opted to go right. "Guards!"

"Hurry! Fire!" I called and sprinted past the guards who were running towards the smoking room. "The Sheriff is in there! Sound the alarm!" I yelled and more guards abandoned their station and headed towards the room. I ran down another corridor, and the faint cling of metal on metal made me grin. Gottcha. I ran bin that held my weapons, drawing my double swords and not bothering with the other weapons. Ahead of me I saw Allan get pushed into the bars and looked a bit dazed as the guard loomed over him, raising his sword. I slammed my foot into his gut and bashed the hilts of my blades into his head, causing him to crumple.

"Not too late, am I?" I pouted, flashing a grin at Allan, who grinned back as I helped him up.

"Better late than never." He returned causing me to grin wider. My grin dropped when I saw Will held down by a guard while two more stood over him. One of them raised his sword and Will's eyes widened in fear. I sprinted towards him and stabbed the guard in the back while Allan took care of the one next to me and Will took the one that had held him.

"Thanks," Will breathed as he looked at the fallen soldier.

"Don't mention it." I responded, flashing him a smile as John finished with the last of the guards.

"Are you alright?" He asked, suddenly worried. I shot him a scathing look.

"No," I panted slightly. After all, I did run through half the castle. "I'm writhing in pain." He rolled his eyes while I laughed a bit.

"I thought we came to save you." Allan told me, and I gave him a small smile.

"Now I'm saving you. Funny how things work out." I grinned at him while he laughed quietly.

"You're a woman. We're men." I frowned at him.

"Irritating, isn't it?" I laughed at Djaq's interjection.

"Now, if Allan's done discovering gender's," Allan's face turned a bit red as John, Djaq and Will laughed. "I suggest we go." I added seriously, and John nodded out the door. John led us out the door and down the hallway at a run. I bypassed John, sprinting now with the threat of the Sheriff catching us and torturing them fresh in my mind.

"Right, where are we going?" My question was met with silence as I ducked behind a beam and let John reclaim the lead before continuing. "Tell me you have a plan." I hissed, jogging between Will and Allan, who was lagging behind.

"I've never been in this part of the castle!" Allan defended himself as I hid behind the archway next to Will and looked incredulously at the lot of them. "Have you?" He asked and John shook his head. I did a double take of the outlaws. Why were there only five of us? There's supposed to be seven.

"Where's Robin?" I asked, looking at Allan and Will, thinking that maybe he was holding an escape route. John ran past us and I followed after Djaq, Will and Allan behind me.

"Well, he's, basically," Allan stammered. "That's difficult to explain. He's -"

"Not here." I finished for him, trying to ignore the hurt feeling in my gut. "Of course not. Let me guess, more important matters than unimportant me?"

"It's not like that, Clara. He would've come. He was just, um, distracted." Will offered lamely, and I refused to act affected in any way by the news. I took one calming breath.

"Of course he was." I spoke with complete indifference as we stopped, and I looked at John and Djaq, the only ones who hadn't offered me an explanation.

"Through here! Go!" John yanked open a door and we piled through. The room was small and cramped with one window that would lead to an unpleasant death.

"This is it." Allan said, and I glanced at him knowingly. Like I said, I hated sewage exits. Allan opened the trapdoor and instantly a reeking fish smell filled the air causing me to cover my nose with my sleeve. "Indoor privy. So? Leads outdoors." Allan pointed out, and I nodded.

"There must be another way." Will argued.

"You've braved guards, Will. I think you can handle a smelly, sewage chute." He looked at me and opened his mouth to reply when John interrupted by pushing him towards the chute.

"We go. Go. Go!" Will got down and jumped through the chute. John was next and then went Djaq until just Allan and I were left. Allan already had his feet through and hesitated slightly.

"Go. I'll be right behind you." He nodded and disappeared just as the door slammed open. "Sorry, Allan." I muttered and slammed the trapdoor shut just as I was hauled backward by two guards.

"Well, if you were that desperate to go, all you had to do was ask." I glared darkly at him. Today was not going well for me at all. First, I get captured saving Robin's sorry ass and then, Robin thinks I'm not worth his time. "Take her to the dungeons. If she doesn't want to play nice, we'll play nasty." The Sheriff opened the trapdoor and winced at the smell and then closed it disdainfully.

John, Djaq, Will, and Allan walked into camp dejectedly, and John kicked over a basket of laundry in anger. Much leapt up from his seat on the rock where he had been picking at the ground with his sword.

"Now, look, he's been my master for ten years! What do you expect me to do?" He defended, lifting his sword. John didn't even spare him a glance as he walked by and started taking off the peasants costumes."What happened?" He sniffed loudly and made a face. "You stink." He laughed and then frowned. "Where's Clara?"

"It was a trap!" John snapped angrily.

"We came out through the privies." Allan explained.

"She was right behind us." Will added.

"Took her back!" Allan finished despairingly. Much sighed and sheathed his blade, realizing their was no threat.

"Him?" John questioned, nodding to Gisborne.

"Alive." Much answered. "It has been somewhat touch and go." He added, causing John to give him a look. "Not since the Holy Land have I seen…" Much nodded in the direction of Robin, and John made a scoffing noise in the back of his throat. "Took all my powers to calm him. And-and hers" Much added, nodding to Marian. John noticed Marian and gave Much another look. "But it was I who fetched her so you could say it was all my doing."

"We need him." John spoke in a low yet determined voice and started down the hill with Allan and Will right behind him.

"We go to Nottingham." John announced in a low tone, gesturing down the path.

"I thought you were going." Robin spit out at them. "I have unfinished business here."

"It's Clara." Allan told him as if that should make all the difference.

"The Sheriff will be expecting a rescue. It is better to wait. To think. Clara would do the same." He argued. Allan started forward with a malicious expression, but Will stopped him.

"Robin, we can't! It's Clara!" Will raised his voice in anger.

"You are thinking of just one man. I'm thinking of the King and the whole of England." Robin leaned forward and tried to make them understand. Will opened his mouth to reply, but Much cut him off.

"Master, Clara's not one man. You know what could happen if-" For once Much broke off and glanced nervously at the other outlaws. "If the Sheriff realizes who she is?" The other outlaws frowned in confusion.

"Who is she really, then?" Marian asked.

"He can wait!" John bellowed after a bit of an awkward pause. "Clara cannot."

"No." Robin tried to obtain an air of finality.

"If they know we're coming, we could all die." Djaq pointed out.

"True, but it's Clara!" Allan exclaimed again.

"It's Clara!" Will echoed, looking at the rest of the outlaws.

"What does that even mean? 'True but it's Clara'? It's not even an answer!" Much snapped at them.

"The thing is…" Allan started and hesitated, taking a deep breath.

"I think I love her." It took the outlaws a moment to register that both Will and Allan had spoken at the same time in perfect sync. Will and Allan looked at each other, each hoping the other was lying. Robin turned to look at them both with an incredulous expression on his face. Much opened and closed his mouth a few times, and John and Marian just stood there shifting awkwardly as all that could be heard were the birds chirping in the background.

"Well," the word that broke the long, awkward silence was short and stuttered. "Well, even then. That is…that is no reason to knowingly walk into a trap." Much struggled to form the sentence.

"Robin is right. You need to think." Marian broke in. "Look, that is your solution. Trade him for her." Marian nodded at Gisborne's limp form.

"No!" Robin disagreed immediately. "I am not letting him get away with this." Robin announced, standing up.

"Robin," John started in a warning voice tinged with annoyance before he punched Robin hard, knocking him out. Much put his hands on top of his head in exasperation. "Not sorry." John muttered, looking up.

I struggled against the chains that cuffed my wrists above my head. I had just been recaptured. Of course, I had already been captured at the beginning when I was to hang with Allan and the rest so it was more like I was rerecaptured. I managed a small smile at the pun I had formulated in my head, but it soon dropped as the hateful jailer came towards me with an steel sword that had been heated to a blistering white. I refused to show any signs of fear on my face as he came closer. The Sheriff stood behind him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I'm only going to ask you nicely once." The Sheriff told me with a pout. "It would really be easier to just tell me."

"Go to hell." I snapped at him and he chuckled darkly.

"Not just yet. Oh, no. This is too much fun." As he spoke he took a knife from the table and ran it over my cheek softly. I locked my muscles in place and looked at him defiantly. "Oh, spirit! Let's see how spirited you are after your introduced to my friend here." He nodded to the white hot blade. "Where is Robin Hood?" I just looked at him and smirked. He slapped me hard in the face causing my head to snap sideways. He then grabbed my face, pinching my cheeks between his thumb and fingers and frowned slightly. "You do look familiar. Maybe your screams will jump start my memories. Hm?" He slowly lifted up my shirt, letting his fingers trail up my stomach as he did. I pressed my back against the cool metal wall behind me and glowered at the Sheriff like he was the devil himself.

Blinding pain seared up my side, and my breathing cut off entirely as my head tilted up, trying to make the horrible pain lessen any way possible. I down hard on my lip to hold in a tortured scream that threatened to tear it's way out of my throat at any second. I smelt rather than saw my burning flesh as tears of pain pooled in my eyes, but I'd never let them fall for fear of looking weak. I tasted blood in my mouth and realized it was my own blood that now ran from my bitten lip.

The sword was removed from my side, and I went limp and panting, sweat beaded along my forehead. The only thing that kept me from collapsing was the shackles around my wrists that I know hung from. I rested my heavy head against my arm for a moment before I pulled myself together and mentally chided myself for looking weak. I stood on shaky legs and glared up at the Sheriff harshly. He only chuckled darkly and ran the blade along my face lightly again, flicking some hair out of my eyes for me.

"Funny, you still don't seem to ring a bell. Maybe some more would do you good?" The sword was replaced and this time I couldn't hold back the scream as I went rigid and strained against the bonds that held me. I knew no one would hear me down here, but I screamed anyway. I screamed for Danny and for the life she'd never live. I screamed for Victoria and the life she should've lived. I screamed for my father's wrong choices and my mother's cruelty. I screamed for Robin's pain and anguish that would never release it's viselike grip on him. I even screamed for myself and the life I could never lead, and the people that had laid down their lives for me even though I was hardly worth saving. The sword was removed and my legs turned to jello, no longer capable of holding me up, and I slumped, breathing hard but no where near broken.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where's Robin?" I looked up at the sadistic looking Sheriff and spat a glob of spit and blood right into his eyes. He reared back in disgust and wiped the goo out of his eyes and when he turned back to me he might as well have been spitting fire. "When I get back, I am going to torture you until you tell me everything." He stated calmly before turning to the jailer. "Lock her back up." The jailer nodded and started to undo my bonds, but the Sheriff stopped him. "Wait," He took the knife and drew it along my arm slowly, drawing blood and making me hiss in pain. "There, something to remember me by." Just like that he was gone as were the restraints on my wrists. I did my best not to collapse in a heap on the ground, but only managed to go halfway. I lay on my hands and knees for a while, gasping, before getting dragged by my hair across the dungeon and back into the cell and thrown on the floor. I groaned loudly as soon as the jailer was out the door, knowing they'd come back sooner rather than later. I dragged myself off the ground and used the wall to steady my swimming head.

I looked down at the wound on my side to gauge the damage. It wasn't as bad as I'd feared it would be. It was red, raw, and bleeding heavily, but not unfixable. I unclipped my hair clip, letting half my hair fall into my face messily; I'd fix it later. I cut a small strip off the end of my shirt and tied it tightly around the wound. The door opened again and the jailer walked in, this time with a large pair of scissors clutched in his hands.

"Have you started?" The Sheriff asked, coming in behind him.

"Just about to." He answered as they approached the cell.

"Well, hurry up, then." The Sheriff said, frowning at me in a way I didn't like. "And try to do it quietly." They came towards me and I stood tall, ready for my second torture session.

"M'lord." I heard Marian's voice sound from behind the Sheriff. "Lord Sheriff." the Sheriff turned in annoyance. "I need your help."

"Wait for me." The Sheriff told the jailer. "I'll get you when I'm done." He finished and followed Marian out while the jailer slammed the door to my cell shut. I let out another groan after the jailer had gone.

A few minutes later I was tied and led out of my dingy cell and a rope was tied around my neck so I could be led by the Sheriff like a dog on a leash. I winced internally with every step as the stinging in my side grew.

"Robin Hood has gone through a lot of trouble for you, girl. Not one rescue, but two."

"He didn't come the first time." I pointed out indifferently and the Sheriff turned to me and frowned.

"Aw, are you feeling unloved?" He suddenly stopped and squinted at me, looking up and down and then a cruel smile crawled onto his face. "Clarissa Nightingale, is that you? Aw, you were just a girl when we first met. D'you remember? You naughty, naughty girl, you. You're supposed to be dead." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Am I not?" I questioned sarcastically.

"This is delightful," He drawled, ignoring my reply. "Not only did I catch one of Hood's men, I caught a spy for King Richard." He gave the rope around my neck a harsh yank and I gritted my teeth.

"Good thing you won't be going back. See, Hood, he thinks there are only two tunnels, one in one out. Clever, but not clever enough." He spoke with that eerie smile still on his face. "Stand up straight." He ordered and I just gave him a look. "See, Hood thinks you are… uninjured and I think it's in every bodies best interest that we keep it that way." He pressed a knife to my neck. "Don't you?" I refused to make any kind of response. "I'm going to enjoy breaking that spirit when we go back to the dungeon. Or maybe I'll give you to Prince John himself. There's quite the bounty on your head, you know." We came to a stop and I peered over a guard to see John throw Gisborne on the ground in front of us. I looked at him in disgust. "Where's Hood?" His question was met with silence and I felt my heart squeeze in hurt and anger.

"Here." I looked up in surprise at Robin's husky voice.

"Robin." John warned, and my eyes flicked between the two of them. "No."

"I did not agree to this trade, John." I ignored the sinking feeling in my chest and instead focused on all possible escape routes in case this went bad. Either way, next time we broke into the castle, I was getting my weapons back before they could melt them down or something idiotic like that. "I did not agree to this trade," Robin continued, "but I should've done." I stifled the smile threatening to break out across my features. "Let her go. She's useless to you."

"Oh, it's alright, Hood. You're secrets out. You're little pet here." He gave my rope a painful tug causing me to jerk forward. "Is a traitor." He pulled my rope harshly and threw it, causing me to stumble towards Robin who caught me and forced me to look at him.

"Are you alright?" I forced myself to straighten even though it hurt.

"Yeah, fine. Don't worry." I plastered a grin to my face.

"She gave me this, though." He held up the vial of liquid that used to be around my neck.

"You're secrets out too." Robin told him, and it took all my strength to remain upright and not contorted in pain. "There's no way Gisborne went to the Holy land without your say so."

"Holy Land? Gisborne?" The Sheriff inquired with false ignorance.

"I have proof. On his arm his tattoo." Robin told him with confidence. "People in the King's Guard have heard about that tattoo. And when they return from the Holy Land, they will pay. And you will pay."

"Tattoo?" The Sheriff asked innocently, dumping the bottle onto Gisborne's arm. "What tattoo?" I grabbed his arm in a weak attempt to stop him from going after Gisborne. "Shut up, you big jester!"

"Robin, come on, we have to go!" I told him desperately. I didn't have much time left until I either lost consciousness or crumpled to a heap on the floor barely conscious.

"You're not going anywhere! Guards!" The Sheriff yelled and there was the sound of boards being broken. "Surprise! There's another tunnel. Gotcha!" The Sheriff crowed with glee.

"Surprise!" Robin retorted as rope fell from the roof. "An old shaft! Surprise." I quickly fitted my foot into the slot, and Robin wrapped an arm around my waist ensuring I didn't fall off, which I probably would have. Robin let go of me as we neared the top and I grabbed the edge and used the last of my strength to haul myself out of that blasted pit. I crawled a little way forward before wrapping an arm around my stomach and letting out a moan. Instantly I felt people kneeling down beside me, and I summoned the last of my strength and attempted to stand. An arm wrapped around my waist to stop me from falling back down and someone put my arm around his neck.

"Get John." I whispered, pushing the help away even though I was fairly certain I would fall without it. I heard someone yell Robin's name and a bunch of grunts and John yelled something that sounded like gibberish to me. I heard the man next to me swear and then my feet were no longer touching the floor and my head was against someone's chest. We were running. I was fairly certain of it.

And then we stopped. I was gently laid down on some sort of makeshift bed or something. I was propped up against something hard, maybe a rock? The world seemed to go in and out of focus. Allan's face swam in my vision and I felt cold hands on either side of my face. He seemed to be really worried about something. He kept repeating a phrase over and over again. My eyelids grew heavy and everything went dark.

I woke up to the birds chirping and sunlight warming my face. I sat up a bit and felt only a dull throb where the searing pain used to be. I faintly wondered how long I'd been out. I blinked sleep out of my eyes and sat up further, cautiously placing my hands over my head. The dull throb grew a little more bite to it but mostly remained bearable. Encouraged, I put my hands on the rock behind me, ready to push myself into standing position. Standing was a bit tricky at first, but I got the hang of it within a few steps.

"Hey, you're up!" I looked over to see Much had spoken. Allan and Will both looked up with grins and Robin, Djaq and John glanced at me with a smile. "We were worried for a minute there. You looked horrible."

"Thanks, Much. You must be a hit with the ladies." I told him with a small smile as some of the outlaws laughed. I went to sit next to Allan and Will only to find they weren't sitting next to each other like usual. I frowned as I became aware of the tension between the two of them that seemed to hang in the air. I threw a glance at Much who looked uncomfortable, then at Robin, Djaq, and John who all averted their eyes. Something was really weird here.

"So, what'd I miss?" I inquired cautiously.

"Not much." Allan answered after a pause, and I nodded disbelievingly.

"Okay." Robin threw me a glance that clearly stated 'we need to talk.' I followed him to the edge of the clearing where he just regarded me.

"Thank you, Robin." He shrugged, and I nodded and then slapped him hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He looked at me liked a kicked puppy.

"I risked my butt for you and you repay me by not even going with the rescue party? Robin, they could've been killed! If John or Will or Allan had been hurt in that attempt to save me I would've strung you up from the tallest oak in Sherwood forest." I snapped.

"Oh, yeah, you really care about Will and Allan." The comment was so off topic and completely out of it that it stopped my rant cold.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him. He shook his head as if to shake off some thought that had been bugging him.

"Never mind, Clara." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his 'explanation'. "The Sheriff knows." I took a deep breath. I knew this conversation would come up sooner or later. Might as well get it over with.

"I can be ready to go in an hour. I'll steal my stuff back from the Sheriff without them even knowing I was there. I'll be out of Nottingham by the end of the day, and-"

"I don't want you to leave, Clara." Robin laughed, and I frowned.

"You don't?"

"I was asking what you think we should do." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I do have a bit of a plan, but it's mad." I told him, and he grinned.


	11. A Thing or Two About Loyalty

**Sorry it took so long to update I had finals and then away for the summer and stuff, but heres the next chapter! I need help whether to do a chapter after this one that's not an episode or to just stick to the show.**

A Thing or Two About Loyalty

Allan drew back the bow silently as I stood next to him, keeping my eyes on the animal in the small clearing. A colossal explosion erupted nearby, scaring off the animal, who bolted into the trees. I looked towards the source of the explosion and cautiously started forward, trying to see anything that was going on without venturing too close to town. Allan stopped me and silently pointed towards the mines where a group of men had gathered around a large crater in the ground. I immediately discerned the Sheriff, Gisborne, and Marian, although she stood behind a wooden shield of sorts. A man was backing away from the Sheriff and Gisborne muttering something to them and reaching for something in his belt. I frowned and took a step forward to get a closer look when the man threw a pouch at the Sheriff. The pouch exploded in midair causing the Sheriff and Guy to throw themselves to the ground to avoid getting hurt.

"Get him!" The Sheriff screamed at the guards as the man threw another pouch. "Alive!" He added, peaking my curiosity. Obviously the Sheriff wanted the powder for personal gain and the only one to know how to make it was this man. I remembered the powder; I think it's called Greek Fire, or something along those lines. The man darted off into the woods, and I took off after him with Allan hot on my heels. I smacked into someone and went tumbling to the ground before quickly regaining my bearings and looking up at what I hit.

A burly guard loomed over me with both hands on his raised sword. I swiftly pulled out two daggers as the sword descended even though there was close to no chance I could block a blow like that with my twin daggers. At best, his blade would cut me, but not deeply. At worst, well, best not to think about that right now. A figure jumped in front of me and expertly knocked aside the blow while punching the guard in the face. It took me a second to realize who it was and I briefly thanked the Lord for Allan-A-Dale. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Another explosion sounded, this time closer. Something caught my eye in the forest, and I narrowed my eyes at the shady figure in the trees. My eyes widened as he strung a bow and I followed the line of fire to Allan.

"Get down!" I yelled as I kicked Allan's feet out from under him, and he landed heavily on his back next to me just as the arrow aimed for Allan's heart imbedded itself into the guard's instead. The archer had an answering knife in the heart before the first guard had hit the floor. I got up and brushed myself off before offering a hand to a somewhat dazed Allan. "You're welcome."

"I don't remember thanking you. If anything, you should be thanking me!" Allan protested, and I raised an eyebrow in shock.

"For what? I had it sorted. If it hadn't been for my help you'd be dead!" I answered as we started walking in the direction of the second explosion.

"Help? Is that what you were doing? From where I was standing it looked more like you got your feet tangled in mine." Allan joked causing me to hit him on the shoulder lightly. I opened my mouth to reply when Allan cut me off, pointing. "Hey, look!" We crouched by the edge of the forest as Will and Djaq came up on my other side and crouched also. Robin and John joined us just as the man was restrained by guards.

"You forced me to do this." Guy was saying. "Search him!" He ordered the guards.

"Guy, you promised me you would not use it as a weapon. Please!"

"Where is the ledger with the formula?" Guy interrupted from atop his horse. "That information belongs to both of us. I commissioned you."

"And that is where your input ends. Black powder is not a toy, Guy. It is lethal and I will not let you abuse it's power." The man argued and was once again interrupted by Guy.

"Where is it?" The man just looked at him defiantly.

"Somewhere you'll never find it."

"Your friend seems to enjoy the power he has over us, very clever. Congratulations, you just made yourself the most important man in Nottingham, Lambert." The Sheriff told the man, Lambert. "So when we hurt you, we'll do it very carefully." The Sheriff added threateningly and I winced slightly, the still healing burns on my stomach tingling.

"He's done for." Allan whispered dejectedly, and I couldn't help but agree.

"We're done for if the Sheriff gets the ledger." Robin spoke grimly.

"Come on, let's get back to camp." I stood up from my crouched position and followed Allan down the hill and onto the path.

"A few of those, you could take out a whole town," Allan was saying as we walked. "Couldn't ya? Hello, villagers. What, you can't pay your taxes? Boom! You're out." I let out a half laugh.

"It's not funny." Robin scolded.

"Punched me to the ground." John grumbled.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"Greek Fire." I answered him, earning questioning looks from all the men except Robin.

"When we were in the Holy Land, they had tales of boats being destroyed. Something without a trace." Robin explained.

"Typical! Our alchemist have been experimenting with it for years, and it's called Greek! Never Saracen! Greek!" Djaq complained.

"Saracen fire is too long, Djaq. Doesn't have the same ring to it as Greek Fire." She gave me a look while Allan and I grinned at her.

"It's amazing." It was Will who spoke, disheartened .

"No it's not, it's evil." Allan snapped back. They seemed to be at odds a lot lately, and I made a mental note to find out what's wrong. "It doesn't require any strength, or courage, or wit to use it." I agreed with Allan on that one.

"Right, the plan is somebody needs to get arrested." Robin's words were met with silence. "Taken to the dungeons." He continued.

"Not being funny or anything but isn't getting arrested what we normally try to avoid?" Allan asked sarcastically and I laughed softly.

"The quickest way into the dungeons is to get arrested, Allan. Or were you volunteering?" I challenged and he looked at me with a mixture of amusement and something else I couldn't quite place.

"No." I heard a voice at the back of the group and turned to see Much standing there with his arm raised. "What?" I started laughed along with the other outlaws. "What? Oi! I'm being serious!" I stopped laughing and sighed.

"I'll go with him. To make sure the arrest goes properly. Then, I'll come back and we'll wait for him outside the gate." I glanced at Robin who had stopped laughing and nodded. Much and I walked off down the path towards Nottingham in silence even though Much was clearly itching to say something.

"Once we get inside, I'll wait by the shops and you get arrested." I explained as we crossed the bridge into Nottingham. Much nodded in agreement and started towards the middle of the courtyard. I folded my arms and leaned against a wall to watch the show. This was going to be entertaining.

"Prince John, in the absence of good King Richard, has turned this country into a state of terror! His followers are thugs! Our taxes are too high!" Much raised his fist in the air but no one payed him much attention. "People are starving!" He looked to me irritatedly before rushing one of the guards and kicking him in the groin. I bit back a grin as the townspeople began cheering loudly. "Arrest me!" Much yelled grandly and was promptly grabbed by two guards. "Thank you." I winked at him before disappearing into the crowd.

I jogged the rest of the way to camp and nodded to them before exchanging a black knife for a silver one from my bag and following Robin and the rest of the outlaws towards Nottingham. "Does anyone fancy a wager, eh?" Allan asked as the gate to the town grew closer. "Who thinks he'll get out on his own?"

"Twenty pounds says he pulls the whole thing off." I spoke up, and Allan looked at me with interest, but before he could speak Robin cut in.

"Trust me Allan, Much can do it."

"We talking about the same Much?" Allan asked incredulously.

"Come on, we'll wait here." I followed Robin as he crouched on one side of the bridge.

"Do you really think he'll make it?" Djaq asked as she knelt down on my left. I nodded silently, mulling over the odds that Much would make it back safely with Lambert.

"He should be here by now." Robin spoke agitatedly as a carriage rolled out of Nottingham. "John, head toward the sewer entrance and join Will. Djaq, gather some horses by the east gate-"

"Robin," I hissed pointing to the carriage window. We all stared at Much who was riding in the carriage without a care in the world.

"All bets are off," Allan whispered, and I nodded in agreement. "Robin, what is going on?"

"Alright, let's follow." Robin announced. "Clara go get Will and then follow the carriage tracks back." I nodded and quickly departed, sprinting through the streets of Nottingham to the sewage entrance.

"Will." I put a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and then breath out a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that," He muttered while I just grinned.

"Much just left, come on." I started off and he followed.

"How? I've been waiting here the whole time."

"He left in a carriage of sorts. No one knows much more than you, but Will," I glanced at him as I talked. "I've got a bad feeling about this." We followed the carriage tracks to Bonchurch Lodge of all places.

"Didn't he say anything?" Will asked, and I shook my head. I joined the other outlaws crouching at the edge of the forest as the carriage rolled by.

"Why isn't Much running away?" Allan asked from behind me. Will joined us a moment later crouching to my left and resting his hand on my shoulder to keep his balance.

"Maybe he cannot." Djaq suggested and I agreed with her. There had to be some hidden motive here, this was the Sheriff after all.

"Whatever the Sheriff has planned it will include us. But Much is safe as long as we're not seen." Robin also spoke the truth.

"Yeah, but Lambert might have already given in." I doubted it but what Allan said was possible. Lambert had just seemed too passionate about his cause to succumb that easily to torture.

"I know," Robin acknowledged unhappily, and then glanced back at Allan and me and spoke directly to us. "I need to get into the castle."

"Well, I-we've got a lovely idea." He amended at a pointed look from me. I turned my attention back to the carriage just in time to see the moment between Much and his young, new house caretaker. Great.

A few minutes later we were watching the barrel containing Robin make its way into the castle under the pretense of it being filled with meat. There was not much to do but wait now. I was supposed to meet Robin at the sewer drop where he would come out of the castle, so I was waiting by the gate when it happened. He was tall at around six two and very handsome. The tips of his rich, black hair could be seen just peeking out from his hood which hid dark, unforgiving eyes. Upon seeing his black hood, my body had frozen and a cold shot of adrenaline had shot up my spine making me shiver despite the heat. I quickly pulled my hood up to hide my face and turned away from the ghost of my past. What was he doing here? Did he know? Could the Sheriff have sent word to King John already. It had only been a month, but then again Aidan always did have a way of tracking people down. Something was happening in the world I'd turned my back on. Something big.

There was the sounds of a struggle and then Robin came out of the gate and nodded to me. I risked one glance back at the figure but he had gone. We left Nottingham and joined up with the rest of the outlaws, well except for Much, to search for the lost ledger.

"The ledger is in the fourth water pot." Robin whispered to Little John who was checking. "It's this one." Robin confirmed, removing the lid and reaching his hand down to recover the book.

"He couldn't have kept in a place a bit more dry?" I whispered as Robin put his arm into the water to search for the ledger.

"Guards!" Will hissed from the entrance. Moving quickly, I ducked under the window of the door, squeezing in next to Djaq and Little John. After a brief moment of light the guard moved on and we were shrouded in darkness again. I heard the soft sloshing of the ledger being pulled out of the water and moved to Robin's other side to get a good look at the book.

"I'm not being funny. It's soaking wet!" Allan hissed. "It'd be ruined."

"Let me see." Djaq spoke, as Robin opened the book. "No it's still good." She whispered, flipping through the pages. "This is it." I didn't really like her tone there. "I knew it! We know Greek Fire."

"We are keeping Lambert's ledger safe." Robin closed the book abruptly.

"Guards are coming back." Allan hissed, "Come on!" We quickly hurried along towards the back entrance and made our way out of the room. Almost as soon as we arrived back at camp, Robin left to visit Much, or Lord Much actually. I laid down and leaned against a tree trunk and sleep overtook me.

The next morning I went with Will to scout ahead. Will let out a high pitched whistle to announce the arrival of Marian. The outlaws, led by Robin, came quickly to greet her, but there was no one accompanying her, which could only mean one thing. Lambert was dead.

Marian was shaking slightly and said a few words to Robin who hugged her. I nudged the other outlaws to follow me as I led them away from the scene and back to camp. We sat around the campfire in a melancholy mood. I sat between Allan and Will with my head in my hands mulling things over. My thoughts just kept returning to that damned ledger.

"It's a horrid thing." I spoke so softly I wasn't even sure anyone heard me. "For one person to have that much power. How many would die if the Sheriff got hold of it?" I glared at the book in Djaq's hands. She was studying it with a greedy eagerness that made me slightly uneasy. Will abruptly stalked over to her and ripped the book out of Djaq's hands.

"I'm burning this." He announced, ignoring Djaq's protests and pleas. I stood as John grabbed Will's wrist to stop him.

"Steady." John spoke as Djaq quickly took the book back.

"This is not science. This is murder." Will argued.

"Will's right. This book in the wrong hands could kill so many people. Imagine what would happen if the Sheriff got hold of it." I came to stand next to Will as I defended him. "We should destroy it." Djaq shook her head, smiling.

"Think of this as progress. Other scientists could do much better things with Greek Fire." She tried to convince us.

"Yeah, you could blow up the entire castle with that stuff!" Allan joined the argument eagerly.

"And what about all the people in the castle?" I countered raising my eyebrow.

"Lambert's dead." Robin announced, coming up to us with Marian by his side. "He died believing I would protect his work."

"Then let me study this ledger, create black powder." Djaq pleaded. How was that protecting his work? "With this, we could be unstoppable." The greed in her voice was all too familiar. I've seen people, good men, destroyed by that greed.

"This is not about one man's wish." Will argued, and I agreed.

"Robin. Good people could get killed." I added. Robin held out his hand, and Djaq reluctantly relinquished the book.

"First we need to destroy the Sheriff's black powder. This is a weapon he must not wield. It is time to call on our noble on the inside." It was agreed Marian should deliver the message to Much while the rest of us would wait for word at Bonchurch. Of course when I say at Bonchurch, I mean in the forest surrounding it. I sat on a rock while Allan leaned on a tree beside me. The group had decided to split up in the woods in case there were guards.

"Do you really think we should burn the ledger?" I looked up to see Allan looking at me curiously.

"Yes, I do. Would you really blow up the castle? Even though their are all those people inside?" Allan shifted and I stood up to stretch my legs.

"No, I suppose not, but the Sheriff deserves it." I nodded in agreement.

"He'll get what's coming to him."

"How can you know that?" I looked up at Allan and smiled softly.

"Sometimes you just have to have a little faith." Allan gave me a look which I couldn't read and then opened his mouth to reply when there were footsteps coming toward us. I drew my double swords quickly and Allan pulled me behind a tree. The footsteps stopped a couple yards in front of our tree, and we dared not breath. My back was pressed against the tree and Allan's hands were on my shoulders. I looked up and suddenly realized how close our faces really were. Our noses were nearly touching and I could feel his breath on my cheek. My green eyes met his crystal ones and time stood still, for a moment I was lost and then,

"Clara! Allan?" I tore my eyes away from Allan, who was muttering something I couldn't hear. I stepped out from around the tree and looked at Will questioningly."There you are the servant girl is going to give the Sheriff false information to get him to lead us to the black powder. Come on." He started towards the house and I could feel Allan's gaze on me as we followed him.

"Clara!" I turned and saw Robin coming toward us. "A word." We walked a little ways off before he started again. "When Eve gets back, she's going to need to disappear so the Sheriff can't find her."

"You want me to help her?" Robin nodded.

"There are going to be people looking for you if they see you moved on so will they. When you return no one will be searching."

"It won't stop them, they'll figure it out." I warned him.

"But it will slow them down." Robin told me with an air of finality. I hesitated for a moment more, glancing back at where the outlaws were gathered.

"Fine." I conceded. "I'll be back within a week." Robin nodded towards two horses.

"Now?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Go back to camp, get anything you need and hurry. She'll be back shortly." He spoke quickly, and I departed to pack my things. I took only what was necessary, changes of clothes, my brush, and a few weapons that I deemed necessary. I knew where I'd take Eve to disappear, and I just hope I would find her there.

I got back just as Eve finished packing I slung my bag over my shoulder and nodded to Robin before ducking inside the house just in time to see Eve and Much kissing. I hid a smile and cleared my throat. They broke apart and I nodded to Eve.

"It's time to go." I told her. Much glanced at me and then at my pack.

"You going too, then?" He asked with wide eyes.

"No need to look so worried, Much. I'll be back within a week." I teased him, walking forward and giving him a quick hug. "Keep Robin and the others out of trouble while I'm away." Lord, I was going to miss them all. He nodded giving me a weak smile then I turned and walked out of the door and met Eve with the horses. "I just need to say good bye to the others." I told her, attaching my things to the saddle of my black mare. I walked a little ways away to where Robin was watching from the edge of the woods.

"You'll be back soon." He told me, and I gave him a weak smile and a hug. I had an unusual feeling that something would go wrong on this trip.

"Thank you, Robin." I whispered, and then as I pulled away, "And try not to do anything unusually insane while I'm away."

"You're leaving?" I turned to see Will standing there with John and Djaq behind him.

"Only for a short time." I offered him another weak smile. "I'll be back before you know it." I embraced Djaq tightly. "Try to get them to eat some fruit or vegetables for once." She laughed.

"I will try." She promised, and I nodded.

"Do me a favor and next time you see the Sheriff rough him up a little for me." John let out a gruff laugh and a nod. Finally, I wrapped my arms around Will's neck tightly. "They need you more than you know." I whispered softly and stepped away and kissed his cheek before glancing around and frowning. "Where's Allan?"

"He scouted ahead. We did not know you were leaving as well." Djaq answered and my heart dropped a little.

"Oh, tell him I said good bye." I spoke somewhat dejectedly before turning and making my way back towards Eve and the horses. She mounted her horse and before I could mount mine a voice spoke from behind me, making me jump slightly.

"You weren't going to say goodbye? I'm hurt." I turned to face Allan with a smile. Instead of responding I hugged him tightly, burying my head into his shoulder and just taking him in. He wrapped his arms around my waist just as tightly. After a few moments I pulled away and kissed his cheek gently.

"Good bye, Allan." I spoke softly to the dazed Allan. I let out an equally soft laugh before mounting the horse and riding down the path toward the woods. Toward Scarburrow.


End file.
